Eine MarySue: Zähne zusammen und durch
by zita01
Summary: KOMPLETT. Und so traf es die arme Zahnarzthelferin Lucy: zuerst von einem Blitz und dann von den Regeln der Mary Sue. Sie landet natürlich in Mittelerde, natürlich mitten im Ringkrieg und natürlich ist auch Legolas ganz in der Nähe...
1. Und es kam schlimmer

**Disclaimer: **Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben.

o

_"Ich wünsche mir...ich wünsche mir..._  
_eine LegolasMarySue..._  
_einzige Bedingungen: ein leidender Thranduil, und ein musikalischer Boromir sollen darin vorkommen_  
_und das ganze hätte ich von zita gerne arrangiert " (Amélie)_

_Ich habe das Glück, eine wirklich tolle Betaleserin zu haben - besagte Amélie - und wenn diese einen Wunsch äußert, dann mach ich mich eben ans Werk. Auch wenn ich bei DIESEM Wunsch hier den Eindruck hatte, er wäre die Rache für alle meine Fehler, die sie je korrigieren musste._

_o_

**Zähne zusammen und durch**

o

**Kapitel: Und es kam schlimmer…**

_**Oder: Kommt dein OFC von der Erde? Auf mysteriöse Weise nach Mittelerde gebracht?**_

o

Kennt ihr das Gefühl? Man durchlebt so ziemlich die schwärzesten Stunden seines Lebens und denkt sich, schlimmer kann es jetzt wohl nicht mehr kommen. Ah, ihr kennt dieses Gefühl. Dann brauche ich auch nicht ganz so ausführlich zu berichten, was an diesem Morgen in mir vorging.

Welcher Morgen? Nun, das war der Morgen, an dem ich die Praxis betrat und mein Chef, der ehrenwerte Zahnarzt Horace Willbur tot an seinem Schreibtisch saß. An und für sich schon schlimm genug, aber es war Montag und wie mir die netten Polizisten sagten, nachdem ich endlich aufgehört hatte, mich in die Toilette zu übergeben, muss er wohl am Freitagnachmittag gestorben sein. Horace hatte das ganze schöne Sommerwochenende hier tot in seiner netten Zahnarztpraxis gelegen, die zufällig meine Existenzgrundlage ist. Es war warm, die Klimaanlage hatte ich nämlich beim Gehen am Freitag ausgestellt, und Horace hatte nicht mehr wirklich viel Ähnlichkeit mit sich. Um genau zu sein, er befand sich in einem Stadium der Auflösung und stank wie die Pest.

Ja, der Gestank hätte mir wirklich zu denken geben sollen. Andererseits ist man als Zahnarzthelferin die übelsten Gerüche gewöhnt, wenn der ein oder andere Patient den Mund öffnet. Außerdem bin ich nicht die Frischeste am Morgen. Es dauert immer, bis mein Gehirn Umweltreize entsprechend verarbeitet. Und wer rechnet schon damit, dass es den eigenen Chef dahingerafft hat. _Herzinfarkt_, meinte der Leichenbeschauer, der starke Ähnlichkeit mit Rumpelstilzchen hatte. Ich weiß zwar nicht, woran er es erkennen wollte, aber zumindest steckte in Horaces Rücken kein Skalpell oder ein irrer Serienkiller hatte ihm mit dem Bohrer ein Auge rausgepult.

Jedenfalls schickten sie mich nach Hause und meinten, ich solle mir keine Sorgen über irgendein Verbrechen machen und mich erst einmal erholen. _Und wie?_ hätte ich sie am liebsten angeschrieen. _Dies hier ist Long Island, die Mieten sind hoch und die Jobs auch nicht so zahlreich._

Ich verbrachte also lange Stunden an diesem Tag in meinem winzigen Apartment, starrte die Wand an und grübelte darüber nach, was aus mir werden sollte. Irgendwann stand ich vor dem Spiegel in meinem Badezimmer und starrte die so plötzlich ihrer angenehmen, ruhigen Zukunft beraubte Gestalt an, die mir aus undefinierbar braun und irgendwas farbenen Augen entgegensah.

„Hallo, Lucy", begrüßte ich sie und lächelte humorlos. Nebenbei stellte ich fest, dass das Schönste an mir meine Zähne sind. Sehr gleichmäßig, sehr weiß – na ja, man sollte es von einer Zahnarzthelferin ja auch erwarten können. Der Rest ist keiner Erwähnung wert. Ich bin vierundzwanzig Jahre alt, normal groß, normal schwer und mit normalen, schulterlangen Haaren von genauso undefinierbar brauner Farbe wie meine Augen. „Dein Geld reicht für zwei Monate. Such dir einen neuen Job."

Bei aller Trauer um Horace würde ich genau das als erstes machen. Aber erst morgen, heute war es ohnehin zu spät. Draußen war es bereits ungewöhnlich dunkel, aber das hielt mich nicht davon ab, mich in meine Joggingshorts zu werfen, das graue Trägerhemd überzuziehen und mit den schon etwas betagten Joggingschuhen, die bereits bessere und saubere Zeiten gesehen hatten, auf den Weg zu machen, meine Sorgen wegzulaufen.

Genau, weglaufen und zwar nicht vor ihnen, auch wenn bösmeinende Zungen das behaupten könnten, sondern sie einfach vergessen. So geht es mir nämlich, wenn ich laut hechelnd durch diese sündhaft teure Gegend trabe, in der man als gewöhnlicher Sterblicher nicht wirklich im Paradies lebt.

Da ging es den Bewohnern der teuren Villen schon besser, die jetzt gemütlich vor ihren Designer-Kaminen hockten, in ihren Designer-Hausanzügen und nett gekühlt von ihren Designer-Klimaanlagen. Ich bin nicht neidisch, aber ich war an diesem Tag doch nicht gerade in der besten Stimmung.

Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sich über meinem Kopf ein Gewitter zusammenbraute. Eines, von dem ich hoffte, dass ich noch vor seinem Beginn wieder von meiner üblichen Runde zurück sein würde. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass es nicht mein Glückstag war? Es fing an zu regnen, nein, zu schütten, als ich gerade in den kleinen Weg einbog, der zu einer hübschen Holzbrücke führte, die wiederum einen kleinen Fluss überquerte.

Das Gewitter entschloss sich, in die Vollen zu gehen, als ich noch gut 50 Meter von der Brücke entfernt war. Ein wirklich beeindruckender Blitz erleuchtete den ansonsten tintenschwarzen Himmel und mir blieb fast das Herz stehen, als ich eine schmale Gestalt erblickte, die sich gerade über das Geländer der Brücke schwang.

„Nein!" schrie ich, denn es war eindeutig, was dieses Geschöpf da vorne plante. Niemand machte einen Schwimmausflug bei diesem Wetter, bei dem der Fluss über sich hinauswuchs und reichlich gefährlich wurde.

Den Atem hätte ich mir sparen können. Der oder die Selbstmörder/in hopste natürlich prompt vom Geländer und ich rannte noch etwas schneller. Ein Toter am Tag reichte mir. Zwei Tote waren einfach nicht mehr zu ertragen und außerdem konnten sie die Leute zu der Annahme verführen, man würde Unglück bringen.

Ich war ja wirklich bereit, mich in die Fluten zu stürzen, um den armen Selbstmörder zu retten, aber als ich an der Brücke ankam und einen Blick über das Geländer auf die Wassermassen unter mir warf, die mit der Geschwindigkeit eines Rennwagens Richtung Atlantik zogen, war mir mein Ruf plötzlich doch wieder egal. Ich bin keine Heldin, ich bin Zahnarzthelferin. Wir retten Zähne, keine Menschenleben.

Also stand ich da am Geländer, starrte hinunter und fragte mich, ob ich in einem früheren Leben irgendjemand sehr Wichtigem vielleicht mal auf die Füße getreten bin. Vielleicht habe ich auch unheilanziehende Gene. Ich weiß es nicht, meine Eltern jedenfalls haben es vorgezogen, mich vor einem Krankenhaus abzulegen und ganz schnell zu verschwinden. So schnell, dass nicht einmal die Überwachungskameras mehr als einen dunklen Schatten von ihnen wahrnehmen konnten. Oh ja, ich wurde von der Stunde meiner Geburt an wirklich geliebt!

Ich stand eine ganze Weile da, über mir das wütende Gewitter, unter mir der wütende Fluss und auf mir mehrere Liter Regen, die mich in ein durchnässtes Stück Mensch verwandelten. Vielleicht sollte ich auch springen und alle meine Probleme hätten ein Ende…ich verwarf diese Lösung schnell wieder. Schlechte Zähne gab es immer, Zahnärzte auch, irgendwo würde ich schon einen Job finden. Vorausgesetzt, ich starb nicht vorher an einer Lungenentzündung.

Naja, an einer Lungenentzündung starb ich dann wirklich nicht. Es ging schneller, viel schneller und hatte auch hauptsächlich mit dem kräftigen Blitz zu tun, der ungefähr einen Meter neben mir in die Brücke einschlug. Daran erinnere ich mich noch und auch noch daran, wie ich durch das Geländer geschleudert wurde.

_Das war es dann_, war mein letzter Gedanke. _Verabschiede dich von der Welt, Lucy, sie wird dich nicht vermissen._

Ich fiel.

Nicht sehr lange, aber doch lange genug, um mir ein paar Gedanken über dieses Fallen zu machen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja diesen Tunnel erwartet, an dessen Ende ein Licht auf mich wartete. Natürlich konnte es sein, dass ich in die Hölle kam und der Weg dahin, der ja irgendwie nach unten führte, auf den Tunnel und das Licht verzichtete. In den Details konnten sich die beiden Richtungen durchaus unterscheiden.

Jedenfalls fiel ich so vor mich hin, es rauschte – wofür auch der Fluss verantwortlich sein konnte – und ich fragte mich, ob ich den Typen einholen würde, der sich kurz vor mir von der Brücke gestürzt hatte. Bevor ich zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, war der Fall zu Ende.

Der Aufprall, der eindeutig nicht von einer Wasserfläche kam, war so heftig, dass ich erstmal völlig benommen liegen blieb. Die Augen fest zusammengekniffen versuchte ich, den unausweichlichen Erstkontakt mit Luzifers Empfangsdame hinauszuzögern. Warm war es jedenfalls nicht, stellte ich nach einer Weile fest. Eher etwas schattig, aber zumindest trocken. Dafür schwankte mein Untergrund etwas und er fühlte sich irgendwie weich an.

Und er roch!

Ich meine damit nicht, dass es stank. Es roch einfach komisch. Sehr ungewohnt. Die Augen immer noch geschlossen, tastete ich ein wenig in der Gegend herum. Das Weiche kam von einer Art Matratze, auf der ich gelandet war. Und der Geruch…hm, sie schien aus Leder oder ähnlichem zu sein. Aber nicht nur, direkt unter mir war etwas Hartes…Jaja, schon verstanden, DAS meinte ich nicht.

Ich entschloss mich, nun doch endlich die Augen zu öffnen.

Man trifft immer wieder Fehlentscheidungen, aber das weiß man eben erst später.

Die Augen zu öffnen, war so eine Fehlentscheidung. Ich sah und zwar klar und deutlich in das Gesicht eines Mannes.

Eines TOTEN Mannes!

Er lag unter mir oder ich auf ihm, egal wie man es bezeichnete, da war eine Leiche und ich in Tuchfühlung. Der dritte Tote an einem Tag, man möge meinen Nerven verzeihen. Das war zuviel.

Mit einem schrillen Kreischen krabbelte ich von ihm runter, stellte dabei fest, dass ich mich auf einem Boot befand, wurde vollends hysterisch, sprang auf und …na ja, wir kenterten.

Kopfüber landete ich in den ziemlich kalten Fluten, dicht gefolgt von der Leiche, die mich noch zusätzlich unter Wasser drückte. Ich strampelte und trat, beförderte sie weiter, kam wieder richtig an die Oberfläche und schrie wieder. Das Boot war inzwischen einen ganzen Happen davon getrieben, direkt auf die Wasserfälle zu…

_Zeit, in Ohnmacht zu fallen,_ dachte ich noch immer kreischend, als ich die Sache mit diesen wirklich großen, lauten Wasserfällen realisierte. Ich wollte gerade diese Möglichkeit umsetzen, als neben mir eine lange Klinge aus den Fluten auftauchte.

Schon mal die Filme über die Artus-Sage gesehen? Da gibt es fast immer eine Szene, in der Excalibur aus den Fluten erscheint. So ähnlich muss man sich das vorstellen, denkt euch die schreiende Frau im Wasser natürlich weg. Das bin nämlich ich und das Schwert war nicht Excalibur, sondern der Tote hing daran.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen und nach Luft schnappend erschien sein Kopf über der Wasseroberfläche. Er schien ein wenig verwirrt, nicht besonders kräftig und mein Anblick machte ihm auch nicht gerade Freude, wenn ich den puren Schrecken in seinen bemerkenswert schönen grauen Augen richtig deutete. Der Zombie mochte weder mich noch den Fluss und nach einem kurzen Schrei, der irgendwie schmerzlich klang, versank er langsam wieder.

Ich zögerte wirklich nur einen kurzen Moment, dann aber ergriff ich schon die Chance, den dritten Toten an einem Tag von meiner Rechnung zu streichen. Beherzt packte ich ins Wasser, wo lustige kleine Wellen und ein paar Luftblasen anzeigten, dass er gerade wieder abgesackt war. Ich bekam lange Haare zu packen und zerrte rücksichtslos daran, bis dicht vor mir mein Ex-Toter wieder auftauchte.

Viel Zeit, mir über seine nach hinten gerollten Augäpfel Sorgen zu machen, hatte ich nun wirklich nicht. Es wurde langsam dringend, von diesem Wasserfall wegzukommen. Ein kurzer Rundblick ergab, dass wir schnellstmöglich Richtung Ufer paddeln sollten. Irgendwann in grauer Jugend hatte ich einen Kurs in Lebensrettung gemacht. Allerdings war es sehr viel einfacher, in einem Schwimmbecken eine gleichaltrige Schulfreundin zu packen und an den Beckenrand zu ziehen, als einen recht großen Mann in schwerer Kleidung durch die Strömung eines Flusses zu manövrieren.

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihn besonders sanft anfasste und er hat sicher auch das ein oder andere Mal Wasser geschluckt, während ich uns beide höchst unelegant auf das Ufer zu meiner Linken zupaddelte. Ich wunderte mich eigentlich nur, dass es mir überhaupt gelang, der Strömung wirklich zu entkommen. Meine Arme wurden zwar immer schwerer, meine Beine im Übrigen auch, aber mit der Verbissenheit einer Überlebenden steuerte ich die Flussseite an, die uns am nächsten lag.

Keiner kann sich vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als ich endlich wieder den Flussboden unter den Füßen spürte und statt zu schwimmen nun durch das Wasser watete, bis es mir nur noch bis zur Hüfte reichte. Meinen bedenklich leblosen Begleiter stützte ich so ab, dass er gerade auf dem Rücken an der Oberfläche trieb und sich gar nicht mehr so schwer neben mir her durch das Wasser ziehen ließ. Ich hätte gerne endgültig das Trockene aufgesucht, aber das Ufer an dieser Stelle war einfach nur steil, Büsche und Bäume reichten bis an die Wasserlinie und ich hätte den Mann auf keinen Fall dort hinausbekommen.

Also watete ich eben weiter, die Augen hoffnungsvoll auf einen Punkt ungefähr hundert Meter vor mir gerichtet, an dem sich das Ufer flacher in den Fluss erstreckte. Außerdem ragte dort ein großer Poller aus dem Wasser. Zeichen von Leben, von Zivilisation! Hurra, die Rettung war nah!

Die besorgte, hilfreiche Menschenmenge ließ allerdings auf sich warten. Ich musste mein Anhängsel ganz alleine auf den steinigen Strand ziehen. Keine leichte Aufgabe, wenn man sowieso völlig erledigt ist und der Gerettete aber auch so gar keine Anstalten macht, mal ein wenig mitzuhelfen. Ich zerrte ihn an den Schultern über den harten Boden, hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sein Schädel mit einem etwas größeren Stein kollidierte und sackte dann mit einem Schnaufer neben ihm auf den Hosenboden.

Gerettet!

Noch immer außer Atem hockte ich auf den Steinen und betrachtete abwesend meine Umgebung. Der Blitz musste irgendein naturwissenschaftliches Phänomen ausgelöst haben, das mich von der kleinen Holzbrücke an einen anderen Ort geschleudert hatte. Einen unbekannten Ort, eindeutig. Der Fluss vor mir war sehr breit, eigentlich schon eher ein See und verschwand gute fünfhundert Meter zu meiner Rechten in einer Nebelwolke, in der mittig ein ziemlich mächtiger Felsen zu erkennen war. Dem Rauschen nach zu urteilen, das Gott sei Dank nicht mehr so laut war, endete er in einem nicht gerade kleinen Wasserfall. Von dem Boot, auf dem ich gelandet war, war schon nichts mehr zu sehen. Ich schätzte, es trieb in seine Einzelteile zersplittert irgendwo weiter unten.

Was auch immer ich vom Ufer erkennen konnte, war nicht gerade beruhigend für einen Stadtmenschen, mochte die Stadt auch noch so klein sein. Hier war Natur pur, wirklich. Bäume, Büsche, nur diese kleine Uferfläche, auf der ich gerade saß und außerdem hatte die Luft einen so seltsamen Geruch, der nur daher kommen konnte, dass kein Smog drin hing.

Ich war in einer gottverdammten Wildnis gelandet!

Misstrauisch drehte ich mich um und musterte die Uferböschung in meinem Rücken. In einer Wildnis gab es auch wilde Tiere. Bei meinem Glück stolperte gleich ein hungriger Bär aus dem Wald.

Zu meiner Erleichterung blieb aber alles still und mit einem Seufzer wandte ich mich dem Problem zu, das neben mir auf dem Boden lag. Im Wasser war er mir ja schon groß vorgekommen, aber lang ausgestreckt an Land wirkte er noch größer und unfreundlicher, um mal ehrlich zu sein. Außerdem hatte er eindeutig einen Dachschaden, wenn ich mir die Kleidung so ansah und das Schwert, das er immer noch mit der Rechten umklammert hielt.

Ich rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. Ein Spinner mit einer Rittermacke! Und ich war mit ihm hier gestrandet. Wahrscheinlich sollte ich froh sein, dass er bewusstlos war. Solche Typen kannte ich zur Genüge. Mein letzter Freund, der gute Kevin, litt an der gleichen psychischen Störung. In den sechs Monaten, die wir zusammen gewesen waren, hatte ich ihn zu zwei Mittelalter-Festivals und einem Herr-der-Ringe-Treffen begleitet. Da waren mir genug Kerle begegnet, die in solchen Klamotten durch die Gegend streiften und mit ihren Plastikschwertern herumfuchtelten.

Wobei ich mit leichter Panik erkannte, dass mein spezieller Freund hier ein richtiges Schwert umklammerte und außerdem hatte er die aufwändigste Verkleidung, die mir je untergekommen war. Allein die lange Lederweste mit den verzierten Nieten und seine Stiefel mussten ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Kevin wäre vor Neid erblasst!

Ich erblasste mehr vor Angst. Der Mann war wirklich authentisch, alles an ihm, sogar die Schnittwunden.

Man möge mir verzeihen, dass mir leicht schwindelig wurde. Er hatte wirklich Schnitte und Löcher in seiner Kleidung. Das Ganze wurde immer unheimlicher. Womöglich hatten sich hier ein paar von den Freaks getroffen, schön abgeschieden, ihre Schwertkämpfe aufgeführt und er war auf der Strecke geblieben.

Erneut sah ich mich hektisch um. Es konnte schließlich sein, dass statt eines Bären jetzt ein Trupp dieser Irren aufkreuzte und es mir wirklich übel nahm, dass ich das vermeintliche Mordopfer noch gerettet hatte. Ich hatte schon wieder Glück, sie mussten sich wohl schon davon gemacht haben. Hatten sich sicher in ihre Geländewagen geschmissen und waren davongebraust, um zurück zu ihren Familien zu fahren, die nicht ahnten, dass die Mittelalter-Fans gerade einen ihrer Kumpel massakriert hatten.

Unsicher nagte ich an meiner Unterlippe. Was sollte ich jetzt mit ihm anfangen? Gut ging es ihm nicht und es sah ja nicht so aus, als würde hier bald ein Rettungshubschrauber auftauchen. Wenn er mir unter den Händen wegstarb, dachten die Parkaufseher nachher noch, ICH hätte ihn abgestochen. Außerdem würde es mich ablenken.

Ich krabbelte näher an ihn heran und machte mich daran, meinen Ritter aus seiner teuren Verkleidung zu schälen. Gutaussehende Männer auszuziehen sollte ja eigentlich ein Vergnügen sein. Ist es wahrscheinlich auch, wenn sie so richtig lebendig sind und die Kleidung nicht gerade platschnass. So war es recht schwierig. Nach meiner Zeit mit Kevin hatte ich wenigstens ein bisschen Erfahrung mit diesen antiken Kleidungsstücken und die ganzen Schnallen und Schnüre stellten mich nicht ganz so lange vor Probleme. Trotzdem ist es nicht die wahre Wonne, einen bewegungslosen Mehlsack aus nassem Leder zu pellen. Ab und an stöhnte er. Ich gebe zu, mir gehen die routinierten Handgriffe einer Krankenschwester ab und ich zerrte gelegentlich doch etwas ruppiger an seinen Armen herum.

Ich hätte ihn bekleidet lassen sollen, ehrlich!

Er war zwar ein richtig stattliches Mannsbild, Muskeln ohne Ende, aber unterhalb seiner linken Schulter war ein wirklich hässliches Loch in seinem Fleisch. Von einem Schwert war das jedenfalls nicht, eher von einer Lanze oder so. Mir war es eigentlich egal, es war da und machte Probleme.

Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich beim Joggen einen Gürtel mit einer wasserdichten Tasche mitschleppe? Immer auf alles gefasst, ist mein Motto. Da gibt es dann ein paar Pflaster, eine kleine Flasche Sprühverband, einen Klebeverband für verstauchte Gelenke, Heilsalbe für Begegnungen mit Brombeeren, einige Papiertaschentücher für überraschende Verdauungsstörungen und einen Kamm für die unerwartete Begegnung mit dem Mann meines Lebens.

Den Kamm brauchte ich jetzt nicht. Ein Pflaster tat es schon eher. Man musste eben Optimist sein und eine Stichwunde mit Pflaster und Heilsalbe behandeln. Wer wusste schon, ob es nicht Wunder wirkte? Immerhin hatte er bislang auch einfach so überlebt. Das Pflaster war fast Hightech-Medizin.

Trotzdem stimmte was nicht mit meinem Ritter. Er wirkte einfach zu geschafft für einen einzigen Stich, der nicht einmal mehr blutete. Ich zögerte noch einen Moment und setzte mich dann hinter ihn. Der Kerl war schwer, aber ich schaffte es, seine Schulter hochzustemmen und ihn in eine aufrechte Position zu hieven.

„Jesus!" stöhnte ich auf, als ich die eklige Stichwunde in seinem Rücken erblickte. Abgesehen von dem leichten Schwindel, der mich schon wieder erfasste, war mir durchaus klar, dass ich mit dem Pflaster jetzt wohl nicht weiter kommen würde.

Handlang! Die Wunde war handlang und ziemlich fies anzusehen, außerdem stand sie auch noch auseinander. Der Kerl würde schneller sterben, als mir lieb sein würde. Es war grauenhaft. Mein Magen revoltierte.

„Denk dir was aus, Lucy!" murmelte ich und schluckte herunter, was die morgendliche Aktion über der Kloschüssel in der Praxis übrig gelassen und jetzt wieder meine Kehle heraufgetrieben hatte. „Näh ihn wieder zusammen."

Das wäre eine tolle Idee gewesen, wenn ich Nähzeug gehabt hätte. Mit leichter Verzweiflung überflog ich meine Optionen und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das Pflaster doch reichen müsste. Ich musste nur die Wundränder zusammendrücken und dann mit dem Pflaster zusammenhalten.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ich mich überwinden konnte, mit Daumen und Zeigefinger zuzupacken und das Ganze in die Tat umzusetzen. Beinahe sofort zuckte ich wieder zurück. Das kribbelte in den Fingerspitzen. Keine Ahnung, was der Kerl an sich hatte, aber es war wie ein Kontakt mit einem Weidedraht.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Hing das noch mit dem Blitzschlag zusammen? Was es auch war, es ließ jedenfalls nicht nach, als ich mit neuer Entschlossenheit die Wundränder zusammenpresste und dann mit der freien Hand die Pflasterstreifen platzierte, nachdem ich die Schutzfolie mit den Zähnen entfernt hatte. Sonderlich steril war das zwar nicht, aber der Bursche sollte sich mal beschweren!

Danach verließ mich meine Energie. Mein Ritter lag mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Sonne am Ufer und trocknete langsam vor sich hin. Ich saß daneben, starrte auf die Wasserfläche und trocknete auch langsam.

Was tat ich hier?

Wo war ich eigentlich?

Und wie war ich hierhin gekommen?

Eine Antwort fand ich nicht, auf keine der Fragen. Andererseits beschäftigten Fragen wie diese schon die Menschheit seit der Steinzeit, es war also unwahrscheinlich, dass ausgerechnet ich sie nun beantworten würde.

Um mich herum dämmerte es, meine Kleidung war inzwischen trocken, bis auf die Schuhe natürlich, die ich ausgezogen und auf einen flachen Stein gestellt hatte und ich war keinen Schritt weiter. Vom Rettungshubschrauber war auch noch nichts zu hören. Die einzigen Geräusche kamen aus dem Wald und die gefielen mir nicht wirklich. Natur ist eine recht laute Angelegenheit, stellte ich fest, und es half auch nicht, dass mein Ritter gelegentlich rumstöhnte. So ein schmerzliches, gequältes Geräusch aus den Tiefen seiner Kehle, das mir einen Schauer über den Rücken trieb.

„Lass das!" fauchte ich ihn irgendwann an. „Du bist selbst Schuld, Mister! Man spielt nicht mit spitzen, scharfen Klingen herum. Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich stand eben noch auf einer Brücke und wurde vom Blitz erschlagen! Heul ich etwa?"

Ich tat es, einige Zeit später. Einsam und verlassen, mitten im Nichts, nur mit einem Baumwollhemd und Shorts am Leib, einen Halbtoten neben sich und ohne Job! Da darf man heulen.

Wenigstens eine Weile. Bevor es zu dunkel wurde, raffte ich mich auf, um die nächsten Meter Umgebung in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es konnte ja sein, dass hinter dem nächsten Busch ein Parkplatz war und Ritters Auto dort stand.

Nein, es stand dort nicht!

Überrascht?

Nein, dachte ich mir.

Aber ich fand etwas anderes. Ein Boot oder Kanu oder wie auch immer. Die Hobbyritter hatten wohl auch Seeschlachten geschlagen. Das Bötchen war richtig hübsch. Ganz aus Holz, nett verziert und wahrscheinlich schweineteuer. Vielleicht gehörte es meinem Ritter. Und wenn dem so wäre, dann gehörte ihm auch der unter einer Plane verborgene Haufen Gepäck, den ich erstmal genauer untersuchte.

Toll, ich war in Schweden!

Zumindest war das in Blätter verpackte Stück Knäckebrot doch schon ein deutlicher Hinweis. Verhungern würde ich also nicht bis morgen früh. Und auch nicht erfrieren, denn es gab zumindest eine Decke, die zwar ein wenig dünn wirkte, aber schön trocken war. Und eine Wasserflasche, ich meine, so ein Trinkteil aus Leder oder was auch immer für mittelalterliche Helden. Es war sogar noch was drin.

Ich klaubte Knäckebrot und Decke aus dem Boot und betrachtete dann nachdenklich den Bogen und den Köcher mit Pfeilen, die da noch herumlagen. Vielleicht konnte ich mit dem Köcher ein altersschwaches Kaninchen erschlagen und die Knäckebrot-Mahlzeit aufpeppen. Oder ich spießte mit einem der Pfeile einen Fisch auf. Sushi ist gesund und belastet den Magen nicht so sehr. Auf Bratfisch setzte ich meine Hoffnungen nämlich nicht. Hier gab es kein Feuerzeug und den Versuch, zwei Stöckchen aneinanderzureiben in der Hoffnung, irgendwann würden sie aufgeben und in Flammen aufgehen, unternahm ich gar nicht erst.

Mit dem Gepäck tastete ich mich auf nackten Füßen an das steinige Ufer zurück, wo der halbnackte Ritter den Schlaf des Genesenden schlief. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich zumindest noch, tot war er also nicht.

Eigentlich hatte ich mir ja die Decke verdient, aber seine Haut war kalt und es ist einfach kein schöner Anblick, wenn ein Mannsbild wie er vor Kälte zittert. Überwältigt von meinem Edelmut deckte ich ihn also zu und schob sein zusammengeknülltes, wieder trockenes Hemd unter seinen Kopf. So hatte ich zumindest Gelegenheit, ihn mir genauer anzusehen.

Eigentlich sah er ganz gut aus. Das Gesicht war schmal und ebenmäßig, wenn auch von einem Dreitage-Bart verunziert, der wohl zum Rittertum dazugehörte. Dunkelblonde Haare, die ihm bis zu den Schultern reichen mussten, umrahmten seine Züge, die wohl eine gesunde Sonnenbräune hatten, wenn nicht gerade Blutverlust und Ertrinken für mangelnde Durchblutung sorgten. Und seine Augen waren grau, daran erinnerte ich mich noch.

Im normalen Leben war er wahrscheinlich Banker oder Architekt oder irgendetwas, das eine Menge Geld jeden Monat brachte. Genug zumindest, dieses seltsame Hobby zu pflegen und sich von Gleichgesinnten abstechen zu lassen.

Und er hatte ein sehr schönes Schwert. Ich hab da Ahnung, dank Kevin. Der Gute hatte mein Apartment in eine halbe Waffenkammer verwandelt. Nur war keines seiner Stichwerkzeuge mit dem zu messen, was ein Stück neben meinem Ritter lag. Wenn seine Kumpel ähnliche Waffen gehabt hatten, wunderte es mich nicht, dass es ihm jetzt so schlecht ging.

Ich konnte ja nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig griff ich über ihn drüber und angelte mir das Schwert. Es lag ganz gut in der Hand, auch wenn es nicht gerade für mich maßgefertigt war. Etwas kritisch bewegte ich es hin und her. Das Schwert war schwer und ich musste beide Hände nehmen, um es wirklich halten zu können.

Aber es war scharf und spitz. Also stand ich kurz darauf bis zu den Oberschenkeln im glasklaren Wasser, hielt das Schwert mit der Spitze nach unten und wartete darauf, dass eine Packung Fischburger vorbeischwimmen würde. Man hat ja sonst keine Hobbies…

Die Zeit verging und so ein Winzling schwamm zu meinen Füßen, der nicht einmal als Vorspeise getaugt hätte. Ich rührte ein bisschen mit dem Schwert im Wasser herum, um ihn zu vertreiben und Platz für die großen Burschen zu schaffen, als hinter mir ein Geräusch erklang. Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Das hatte sich angehört wie ein missmutiger Bär oder ein aufgebrachter Auerochse oder wie ein Monster. Keine Ahnung, ich war keiner dieser drei Spezies schon mal begegnet.

Das Geräusch wiederholte sich und ich erinnerte mich, dass der Ritter da ganz hilflos am Ufer lag. Mit dem Mut der Hysterikerin packte ich das Schwert etwas fester und wirbelte herum, um dem unbekannten Angreifer mal zu zeigen, dass man hier nicht einfach rumgrunzte.

„Wah!" schrie ich überrascht und ließ das Schwert fallen.

Mein Ritter lag nicht mehr, sondern saß aufrecht da und starrte mich höchst irritiert an.

„Nicht bewegen!" warnte ich ihn als nächstes und fingerte dann bis zu den Schultern im Wasser herum, um das Schwert wiederzufinden. „Ich bin bewaffnet."

Er hob eine Augenbraue und sah zu, wie ich sein Schwert wieder aus den Fluten zog, um es in seine Richtung zu schwenken.

„Da! Mit einem Schwert!" triumphierte ich.

„Das ist mein Schwert", sagte er nach einer kurzen Pause mit etwas heiserer Stimme und legte den Kopf schief.

„Na und?" fauchte ich nervös.

„Haltet es ruhig, Herrin, sonst verletzt Ihr Euch noch", seufzte er nach einer weiteren Gesprächspause.

Himmel, war das ein ausgemachter Spinner. Einer mit einer schönen Stimme, aber eindeutig reif für eine lange Therapie. Herrin! Der fand noch nicht einmal in die Wirklichkeit zurück, wenn man ihm die Eingeweide aufschlitzte.

Er fingerte an seiner Schulter herum, drückte dann eine Hand in seinen Rücken und zog ein etwas komisches Gesicht. Dann erhob er sich langsam, wobei er eindeutig Schmerzen hatte.

„Ich würde ja liegen bleiben", riet ich mit bester Florence-Nightingale-Stimme. „Die Stiche waren nicht von schlechten Eltern."

„Sie waren von Uruk'hai", belehrte er mich kopfschüttelnd und sah sich leicht beunruhigt um. „Seid Ihr alleine? Wo ist Aragorn?"

Wenn man ein halbes Jahr mit Kevin zusammen war, blieb es einfach nicht aus, dass diese Wörter gewisse Alarmsignale auslösten. Außerdem hatte ich die Filme gesehen, die Bücher vor ein paar Jahren ohne besonderes Interesse aber mit viel Pflichtgefühl für vollständige Bildung gelesen und ganze Abende mit Kevin und Kevins bescheuerten Freunden verbracht, die jede Einzelheit des Films auseinander nahmen. Jaja, mein Ritter war ein Herr-der-Ringe-Fan, einer von der Hardcore-Sorte, die die Szenen nachstellten.

„Aragorn ist weg", half ich ihm auf die Sprünge. „Und die ganze Bande auch. Sie haben ein bisschen übertrieben, mein Freund, und dich beinahe hier sterben lassen."

„Ich war tot", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Und ich erinnere mich, dass ich auf dem Weg zu den Vätern war. Dann wurde ich zurückgezogen und ich sah Euer Gesicht."

Freundlich nickte ich. Wenn es so weiter ging, erinnerte er sich morgen früh, wo er sein Auto abgestellt hatte. Und wo die Schlüssel dazu waren…

Er stakste ein wenig am Ufer auf und ab. Für einen fast Toten hatte er sich schnell wieder erholt. Vielleicht waren die Verletzungen auch gar nicht so schlimm, wie ich angenommen hatte. Beides war gut, es ersparte mir einen Toten.

Plötzlich blieb er auf meiner Höhe stehen und starrte mich durchdringend an. „Schickt Euch die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes?"

„Häh?" machte ich ein wenig einsilbig.

„Nennt Euren Namen", verlangte er, noch immer recht tief in seiner Rolle.

„Lucy", stotterte ich beunruhigt.

„Lucy", wiederholte er langsam. „Das ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name für eine Elbin."

Soso, eine Elbin. Mein Boromir-Double – was anderes passte nämlich nicht – musste im wahren Leben extrem kurzsichtig sein. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Ausflug ins Flusswasser seine Kontaktlinsen rausgespült. Ich geh für vieles durch, am ehesten wohl für einen übergroßen Hobbit, aber bestimmt nicht für eine Elbin. Obwohl…

Ich schwöre, ich wollte es nicht tun. Ehrlich! Aber irgendein Zwang überkam mich und meine linke Hand fuhr hoch zu meinen Ohren. Boromir machte einen richtigen Satz, als ich aufheulte, kaum hatten meine Finger die spitzen Enden meiner ehedem so normal gerundeten Ohren berührt. Als nächstes starrte ich auf die Wasserfläche unter mir und achtete diesmal nicht auf die Fische am Grund, sondern nur auf mein Spiegelbild.

Wellen hin oder her, es reichte, um mir den Rest zu geben. Das war ich und doch wieder nicht. Mir starrte eine Elbin entgegen, mit weit aufgerissenen, veilchenblauen Augen, langen dunklen Wimpern und wirklich traumhaft schönen Gesichtszügen. Meine dunklen Haare schimmerten und waren an den Schläfen in dünne Zöpfe geflochten, die hinter den spitzen Ohren am Hinterkopf verschwanden.

Plötzlich war meine Kehle trocken. Davon hatte ich gehört! Sowas hatte ich sogar gelesen! Eine von Kevins Bekannten – das Weibsbild, mit dem er mich nach dem halben Jahr Beziehung betrogen hatte – stand auf so was und erzählt dauernd davon.

Ich war eine gottverdammte Mary Sue, gefangen in Mittelerde!

o

tbc


	2. Jedenfalls wurde es nicht besser

**Disclaimer: **Wie bereits erwähnt, liegen sämtliche Urheberrechte bei Tolkien oder seinen Erben.

**A/N:** Das habe ich beim ersten Kap vergessen, möchte es aber jetzt nachholen. Die Untertitel sind frei übersetzt aus dem geradezu genialen MarySue-Litmus-Test von Gil Shalos. Auch da ist keine Urheberrechtsverletzung beabsichtigt.Die Frageliste war mir eine enorme Hilfe, auch wenn ich nur einen Bruchteil der Regeln befolgen konnte.

**o**

**2. Kapitel: Jedenfalls wurde es nicht besser**

_**Oder: Verliebt sich Boromir in deinen OFC? Ist ihre Zweisamkeit zärtlich und bewegend? Weinen sie?**_

**o**

‚_Du hast es schon wieder getan!' Der deutliche Vorwurf der Sprecherin war nicht zu überhören. ‚Warum passt du nicht besser auf?'_

‚_Ich weiß. Aber es war ein Versehen. Es gibt einfach so viele gleichzeitig, dass ich nicht richtig hingesehen habe.'_

‚_Es stört die Harmonie. Er mag es nicht, wenn die Harmonie gestört ist.'_

‚_Könnte er sie nicht zurückbringen?'_

‚_Die Störung kann dadurch nicht rückgängig gemacht werden.'_

o

o

„Geht es wieder?"

Automatisch wollte ich den Kopf heben, aber eine große Hand legte sich auf meinen Nacken und drückte meinen Schädel wieder zwischen meine angezogenen Knie. „Wartet noch, Herrin, Ihr scheint mir noch ein wenig aufgelöst."

Ich brabbelte etwas Unverständliches und starrte weiter auf die Steine, soweit sie im Schein des Feuers zu erkennen waren, das der hilfreiche Boromir mal eben so angezündet hatte. Keine Ahnung, wie ihm das gelungen war. Zauberei wahrscheinlich. Ich kicherte hysterisch.

„Lucy?" Der Sohn des durchgeknallten Stewards, der wahrscheinlich normaler war als ich zurzeit, klang ernstlich besorgt. „Ich wollte Euch nicht derartig erschrecken."

„Ha…ha…" Irgendwie wollte das Wort nicht weiter. Ich hob jetzt doch den Kopf und starrte ihn aus tränenden Augen an. „Hast du nicht. Nein, hast du nicht. Ich bin gar nicht erschrocken. Ich nicht. Ich erschrecke niemals."

Man sah ihm schon an, dass er mir kein Wort glaubte. Kopfschüttelnd nahm er die Decke und legte sie mir um die Schultern, tätschelte mir etwas hilflos den Scheitel und setzte sich dann auf die andere Seite des Feuers. Boromir wirkte auch nicht wirklich taufrisch. Ich glaube, es war nicht einmal das Schlimmste gewesen, dass er an einem einzigen Tag umgebracht und dann von den Toten auferstanden war. Schlimmer war wohl eher meine kleine Vorstellung gewesen, nachdem ich erkannt hatte, was mir zugestoßen war.

Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte und auch aus Boromirs höflich zurückhaltenden Bemerkungen ergänzte, hat er mir gleich zwei Mal das Leben gerettet. Zum einen war er schnell genug im Wasser, um das Schwert beiseite zu stoßen, in das ich bei meinem Zusammenbruch und bei meinem Geschick wohl unweigerlich gefallen wäre und zum anderen hatte der Held Gondors verhindert, dass ich kopfüber in den Fluss fiel und ertrank. Wir waren eindeutig quitt.

„Hat man Euch ausgeraubt?" beendete er die Gesprächspause.

„Ausgeraubt?" echote ich nicht sehr helle.

„Ich dachte nur", murmelte er und sein Blick glitt unwillkürlich über meine nackten Beine, die unter der Decke herausragten.

Was sagt eine Mary Sue in so einem Moment? Die Wahrheit? Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser gestandene Krieger mir wirklich glauben würde, wenn ich von einer anderen Welt, irgendwelchen Portalen und Tolkien erzählen würde. Er hielt mich sowieso für gestört, nach einer derartigen Rede würde er mich fesseln und in den Fluss werfen. Wie hieß dieses Gewässer bloß noch? Antonin oder so ähnlich, ich war mir nicht sicher. Außerdem hatte der See sowieso einen wieder anderen Namen. Besser, ich umging die Namensnennung.

„Ich weiß es nicht." So gelogen war das auch nicht. Immerhin bin ich kein Physiker. Ich wusste nicht mal, wie der Strom in die Steckdose kommt, geschweige denn wie ein Blitz harmlose Jogger in Phantasiewelten verfrachtete. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch, dass ich vom Blitz getroffen wurde, dann wachte ich auf dem Boot auf."

„Ah." Er glaubte mir sogar. Klasse, offenbar war alles möglich, wenn man spitze Ohren hatte. „Woher kommt Ihr? Lothlorien?"

Willkommen im Minenfeld, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Lothlorien konnte es nicht sein, da kam Boromir gerade her und nachher fiel ihm noch ein, dass wir auch wieder dahin zurückkehren sollten. Ich kann mir zwar nicht sehr gut Namen merken, aber wenn man die Filme doch einige Male notgedrungen gesehen hatte, blieb einiges hängen. Selbst wenn man dabei Pullover strickte, Bücher las oder puzzelte. „Nein."

Der freundliche Ex-Tote vom Platz gegenüber schwieg zwar, aber sein Blick war wirklich durchdringend. Boromir wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Norden", erklärte ich mit großer Geste nach rechts.

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Da ist Westen."

„Tatsächlich?" Ob ich nicht doch lieber mit dieser ‚Ich war tot und wurde nach Mittelerde transportiert, um den Gefährten die besten Szenen zu klauen'-Geschichte rausrücken sollte? „Ich bin verwirrt."

„Ist mir noch nicht aufgefallen", murmelte er trocken und legte einen Ast auf dem Feuer nach. „Woher beherrscht Ihr eigentlich unsere Sprache so gut?"

Ich stutzte. Tat ich das? Wir sprachen Englisch. Oder doch nicht? Dann konnte es nur MarySue-Magie sein, die die sprachliche Hürde nahm. Ich fragte mich, was ich sonst noch für besondere Fähigkeiten hatte. Schwertkampf gehörte wohl nicht dazu. Ich hatte nicht mal einen Fisch aufspießen können und besonders vertraut hatte sich der Schwertgriff auch nicht in der Hand angefühlt. „Gute Lehrer."

Das reichte ihm, wie schön. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass er plötzlich sehr erschöpft aussah. Der Tag war für den armen Mann ja auch nicht einfach gewesen. Erst fast den Hobbit massakrieren, dann die anderen Hobbits retten, von einem schwarzhäutigen Monster abgeschlachtet werden, eine Bootsfahrt machen, kentern und von einer irren Elbin gerettet werden, seinerseits die irre Elbin retten…das nenne ich Stress.

„Wir sollten Aragorn folgen", seufzte er und blinzelte mich müde an.

„Morgen", tröstete ich ihn. „Schlaf besser etwas."

„Herrin…"

Er meinte mich. Sonst war keiner da. „Ja?"

„Diese vertrauliche Anrede." Boromir räusperte sich. „Eure Sprachlehrer haben da sicher einen Fehler gemacht."

„Wir sind beide fast zusammen ertrunken, das verbindet. Nenn mich Lucy." Ich konnte mich einfach nicht überwinden, ihn auch noch formell anzureden. Das wäre, als würde ich akzeptieren, was hier geschehen war. Noch hegte ich die winzige Hoffnung, morgen früh in einem Krankenhaus aufzuwachen und als Blitzopfer in den Lokalnachrichten zu stehen.

Einen kurzen Moment überlegte ich, ob wir nicht lieber abwechselnd Wache halten sollten. Waren hier nicht Orks herumgelaufen? Aber dann fiel mir wieder ein, dass die ja alle abgeschlachtet worden waren oder schon auf dem Rückweg nach – wo wollten die nochmal hin? – um die Hobbits abzuliefern. Viel konnte uns nicht passieren. Außerdem war Boromir, der einzige taugliche Wächter unseres Teams, gerade eben im Sitzen eingenickt und hockte mir jetzt wie eine peruanische Bergmumie gegenüber.

o

o

Boromir saß auf der Kante des Kanus und betrachtete mich kopfschüttelnd. „Sehr angemessen ist das nicht, Lucy."

Ich verschwieg besser, dass es in meiner Welt oder Zeit oder wie auch immer sogar außerordentlich bedeckt genannt werden konnte. Boromir, Ehrenmann wie aus dem Bilderbuch, hatte seine Tunika geopfert, damit ich wenigstens halbwegs normal angezogen war. Nicht, dass es bei ihm viel ins Gewicht fiel, der Mann trug jetzt immer noch ein schönes besticktes Hemd, dessen Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen reichte und eine lange Lederweste, die auch nicht gerade sparsam geschnitten war.

Seine dunkelrote Tunika aus leichter Wolle war für mich ein fast knielanges Kleid. Ein Lederriemen des Gepäcks ersetzte den Gürtel und die Decke, die gar keine war, sondern ein Cape aus lorischen Beständen hing über meinen Schultern. Unter dem Kleid ragten wirklich nette Elbenbeine hervor. Gewisse Aspekte dieses Unglücks gefielen mir ja schon, so wie die totale Abwesenheit von Cellulitis.

Andere eher weniger und dazu gehörte, dass ich mich heute Morgen hinter einen Busch hocken musste. Keine angenehme Erfahrung. Selbst auf Campingplätzen gab es schließlich Toiletten und Waschräume. Hier gab es eben Büsche und den Fluss – Anduin, ich wusste es wieder – der die Dusche ersetzte. Seife? Fehlanzeige. Zahnbürste? Hah, die hatten hier naturweiße Zähne, schien es mir. Über Mundgeruch beim Aufstehen dachte ich lieber nicht nach, auch wenn eine kurze Kontrolle durch Hauchen gegen meine Hand ergeben hatte, dass Elben wohl nicht darunter litten.

„Wenn du dein seltsames Schuhwerk noch überstreifst, können wir aufbrechen."

Ich verbiss mir erneuten Protest. Mir wäre es eigentlich lieber gewesen, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Ich hoffte auf ein neues Gewitter und schwöre feierlich, dass ich mich an die nächste Eiche geklammert hätte. Da gab es doch diesen Spruch: Eichen sollst du weichen! Mit ein bisschen Glück wäre der Blitz eingeschlagen und hätte mich wieder nach Hause transportiert. Boromir meinte allerdings, dass es wohl in den nächsten Tagen kein Gewitter geben würde.

Immerhin hatte er mir mit deutlicher Verzweiflung angeboten, mich nach Lothlorien zu paddeln. Ich hatte abgelehnt. Freundlich, aber bestimmt! Er war dankbar – und ich auch!

Lothlorien!

Elben in rauen Mengen! Sie hätten keine fünf Minuten gebraucht, mich zu entlarven und vom nächsten Baum zu werfen. Die mussten mich ja automatisch für Saurons Teufelswerk halten. Nein, wenn schon nicht hier auf ein Gewitter warten, dann eben mit Boromir durch die Prärie marschieren, um seine ehemaligen Gefährten wieder zu finden.

„Ich kann das Gepäck nehmen", bot ich an und spekulierte darauf, dass ich betont langsam damit gehen würde.

„Danke für das Angebot", lächelte der gondorianische Strahlemann mit dem Herz aus Gold, der seine Schwäche für ringförmige Schmuckstücke offenbar überwunden hatte. Beherzt schulterte er die Stoffrolle mit unserem Vorrat und marschierte los.

Was blieb mir schon anderes übrig, als hinter ihm her zu traben. Gut fand ich es nicht, dass er so kurz nach den üblen Verletzungen wieder los wollte. Er konnte sich übernehmen, endgültig tot umfallen und dann war ich wirklich alleine. Ein Tag in diesem Albtraum hatte genügt, mich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Was heißt _gewöhnen_? Ich war verloren, wenn er sich entschloss, sich einfach aus dem Staub zu machen. Da sollte verständlich sein, dass ich mir um sein Wohlergehen Sorgen machte.

Aber wie es schien, hatte er recht gutes Heilfleisch. Am Morgen, bei einem verstohlenen Seitenblick durch die Büsche ans Flussufer, wo mein Held mit nacktem Oberkörper im Wasser herumplanschte, hatte ich sehen können, dass die Stichwunden kaum noch der Rede wert waren. Naja, sie waren zumindest dabei, zu verkrusten. War doch ein gutes Zeichen, fand ich.

Jedenfalls marschierte er ohne Anzeichen von Anstrengung das ansteigende Gelände herauf, bis wir auf einer ziemlich großen Lichtung ankamen. Dort blieb er plötzlich stehen und sah sich düster um.

Ich sah mich vorsichtshalber mal auch um und registrierte mit fassungslosem Entsetzen, dass hier eine Menge verkohlter Knochen herumlagen. „Das ist ja eklig!"

„Uruk'hai", murmelte Boromir und stand mit gesenktem Kopf und angespannten Schultern da. „Hier bin ich gestorben."

„Nicht ganz", erinnerte ich ihn.

Die verkohlten Uruk'hai waren ja schon entsetzlich, aber ein Kerl wie Boromir, der auf die Knie sank und in Tränen ausbrach, war noch viel entsetzlicher. Peinlich berührt stand ich neben ihm und fingerte an einem meiner magischen Zöpfe rum, der noch genauso perfekt war wie gestern Abend, als ich mich zum Schlafen zusammengerollt hatte. Die Dinger hielten einiges aus. „Boromir…"

„Ich hätte die Hobbits schützen sollen", flüsterte er zutiefst betrübt. „Stattdessen jagte ich dem Ring nach und verschreckte Frodo, dass er die Flucht ergriff. Die Hobbits waren ungeschützt und es ist meine Schuld, dass die Uruk'hai sie gefangen nehmen konnten."

Durchaus zutreffend, aber das konnte ich ihm ja nicht sagen. Man stelle sich das vor: dieser baumlange, kräftige Mann, der doch gespenstische Ähnlichkeit mit dem Darsteller im Film hatte, zerfloss hier gerade und jammerte. Er tat mir zwar leid, aber einen kampferprobten Beschützer in der Wildnis hatte ich mir doch etwas widerstandsfähiger vorgestellt. Andererseits war ich derartige Gefühlsausbrüche aus beruflicher Erfahrung gewöhnt. Auch der tollste Welteneroberer hatte seine schwachen Momente, wenn er das Geräusch eines Zahnarztbohrers hörte. Da half nur noch mütterlicher Trost. Ich bin gut darin.

Ich begab mich also vor ihm ebenfalls auf die Knie und nahm eine seiner Riesenpranken in meine zarten Elbenhände. „Alles ist vorherbestimmt", erklärte ich und hoffte, ich irrte mich. Das gäbe nämlich meiner Anwesenheit hier etwas sehr Unheilvolles. „Und du hast dem Ring widerstanden."

Falsche Ansage. Sein Kopf hob sich wie in Zeitlupe und er starrte mich misstrauisch an. „Was weißt du von alldem?"

„Nur, was man bei meinem Volk erzählt." Oder auch in drei Filme packt, aber das hätte ihn überfordert. „Der Herr von Bruchtal sandte neun Gefährten aus, den Ring zu vernichten. Nach allem, was du bereits sagtest, kam die Gemeinschaft hier entlang und zerbrach."

Stumm nickte er. Der misstrauische Schimmer war zum Glück verschwunden. Er wäre sicher wiedergekommen, wenn ich ihm die restlichen Details verraten hätte. Wobei ich mir immer noch nicht sicher war, ob ich mich nun in der Filmversion oder der des Buches befand. „Die Versuchung des Ringes ist groß. Aber du hast doch ganz gut reagiert."

Hm, die Formulierung schien ihn etwas zu irritieren. Ich hatte mich noch nicht wirklich an die geschraubte Sprache gewöhnt. Er würde damit leben müssen. Jedenfalls hievte er sich wieder auf die Füße, zog mich mit hoch und begann, vor meinen erstaunten Augen über die Lichtung zu wieseln.

„Wir müssen dir eine Waffe verschaffen, Lucy", erklärte er schließlich und hielt einen hässlichen, schwarzen Bogen hoch. „Kannst du mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen?"

Konnte ich das? Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

Einige Sekunden später stand ich an einem Ende der Lichtung, hielt diesen Bogen in der Hand und grübelte, ob der Baum am anderen Ende der Lichtung es mir übel nehmen würde, wenn ich einen Pfeil hineinschoss. Andererseits standen die Chancen auch recht gut, dass ich eines der Exemplare daneben traf oder meinen eigenen Fuß. Ich nahm den Pfeil, den Boromir mir reichte.

Die MarySue-Magie schlug unerbittlich zu!

Die Unsterbliche mit der Traumfigur, den violetten Augen und den rabenschwarzen Seidenhaaren, die am Vortag per Blitzschlag auf Boromirs Totenbarke geknallt war, hatte eindeutig was weg vom Bogenschießen. Geistig stand ich neben mir, während mein Alter Ego mal eben so lässig den Pfeil anlegte, den Bogen spannte und den Baum perforierte. Ich muss gestehen, ich war geschmeichelt, als mein Begleiter mir begeistert auf die Schulter klopfte.

Das Hochgefühl brachte mich zumindest über den Vormittag, den wir wie die Irren durch den Wald marschierten.

o

o

Im Vergleich zu dem Marsch am nächsten Tag war der Weg durch den Wald noch der wahre Spaziergang. Nach einer ruhigen Nacht unter den letzten Bäumen am Waldrand schlug Boromir, der Unverwüstliche, vor, nach Rohan zu laufen. Immer westwärts also, mit einem südlichen Drall. Dagegen hatte ich ja auch nichts einzuwenden, aber entweder wurden aus dem Film entscheidende Szenen herausgeschnitten oder wir befanden uns in der Buchversion, die über ziemlich steile und damit auch unwegsame Hänge voller Felsen führte.

„Ich dachte, Rohan besteht aus Wiesen", grollte ich so gegen Mittag und schlug im Gehen meine immer noch sauberen Zähne in das elbische Knäckebrot. Farblos, geschmacklos und enorm sättigend, die Elben waren die Erfinder der Notfallration.

„Es wird nicht mehr weit sein", überlegte mein Begleiter, den Blick heldenhaft und diffus in die Ferne gerichtet. „Dann ist es auch weniger beschwerlich, die Spuren zu lesen. Ein Glück für uns, dass der Zwerg von allen am einfachsten zu erkennen ist."

„Ja, ein Glück", echote ich lahm. Keine Ahnung, welche Spuren Boromir da verfolgte. Ich konnte sowieso nichts erkennen außer Felsen und Dreck.

Außerdem köchelte meine MarySue-Magie leider nur auf Sparflamme. Ich dachte immer, die netten Erstgeborenen könnten laufen bis zum Horizont, ohne auch nur schneller zu atmen. Von wegen! Entweder ich war nur manchmal elbisch oder Tolkien hatte gelogen und Legolas war einfach nur eine Ausnahme, weil er heimlich trainiert hatte. Ohne meine Joggerei wäre ich schon nach einer Stunde aus den Joggingschuhen gekippt, die entgegen den Angaben des Herstellers doch nicht so ganz geländetauglich waren.

Wir zockelten also bis zum Abend über Stock und Stein, dann verließen zu meiner besonderen Genugtuung Boromir zuerst die Kräfte. Der Gute sah ein wenig käsig aus. Meine Schadenfreude verflüchtigte sich bei der Vorstellung, dass er nun endgültig zu seinen Vätern entschwand.

„Geht es noch?" erkundigte er sich schnaufend bei mir.

Ich wollte mal nicht so sein. „Eine Rast könnte ich schon vertragen."

Wir sackten zu Boden, wo wir gerade standen und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich unsere Lebensgeister wieder erholt hatten. Nach einem Lagerfeuer stand uns ohnehin nicht der Sinn, außerdem musste man nicht unbedingt so auffällig in der Landschaft sein.

„Es wird uns nicht gelingen, sie einzuholen", überlegte Boromir schließlich düster und spielte mit zwei Kieselsteinen herum. Das klickende Geräusch schien ihn zu beruhigen, mich nervte es nur. „Vielleicht sollten wir sofort Richtung Isengard ziehen, denn dorthin werden die Uruk'hai die Hobbits bringen."

„Saruman?" erkundigte ich mich vorsichtig.

„Kein anderer kann es sein. Die Uruk'hai kamen nicht aus Mordor. Sie trugen das Zeichen des weißen Zauberers. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wie ich mich entscheiden soll. Mein Herz zieht mich nach Minas Tirith, das bald unter den Angriffen aus dem Osten in Gefahr geraten wird, aber mein Herz sagt mir auch, dass ich die Gefährten nicht ohne Hilfe lassen kann."

Darauf sagte ich mal besser nichts. Boromir lebte und damit war der Kanon tot. Wer wusste schon, was noch alles durcheinander war oder wie viele MarySues herumstolperten und Verwirrung stifteten. Es konnte gut sein, dass ich einer meiner Kolleginnen begegnete, die eigenhändig die Hobbits vor den Orks gerettet hatte, mit Aragorn und Legolas nach Isengard gezogen und Saruman von der Schlechtigkeit seiner Taten überzeugt hatte. Oder Das Böse hatte längst triumphiert und wir kamen in echte Schwierigkeiten, wenn wir noch weiter östlich wanderten.

„Lass uns noch einen Tag den Spuren folgen", entschied mein Freund, der weise Krieger, nach längerer Denkpause. „Haben wir sie dann nicht gefunden, gehen wir nach Edoras, um Zuflucht zu finden. Es mag ein großer Umweg sein, aber in Zeiten wie diesen kann man nur auf die alten Freundschaften vertrauen. König Theoden würde sie nie verraten. Er ist ein Freund Gondors, auch wenn mein Vater die Verbindung lange Zeit ruhen ließ. Er wird uns Pferde und Proviant geben, damit wir den Weg nach Gondor überstehen."

„Na, das wäre doch mal was."

„Lucy, manchmal sprichst du wirklich etwas seltsam."

„Hey, ich bin eine Elbin, die von einem Blitz getroffen wurde. Was erwartest du?"

Zu meiner Freude lachte er. Boromir hatte ein sehr schönes Lachen, das einem das Herz wärmte. Wenn er nicht gerade Ringe rauben wollte, war er eindeutig ein freundlicher, hilfsbereiter Ehrenmann, der noch dazu nicht schlecht aussah…

Die Panikattacke überkam mich unvorbereitet.

„Schlaf du, ich werde die ersten Stunden Wache halten!" blaffte ich den überraschten Boromir an, griff meinen schäbbigen Ork-Bogen und stürzte den nächstgelegenen Felsen hoch. Da kauerte ich mich dann zusammen, mit dem Rücken zu unserem Lagerplatz und gab vor, die unwirtliche Landschaft zu beobachten.

Meine Hände zitterten, meine Knie sowieso und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Mir war nämlich gerade siedendheiß eingefallen, dass ich als MarySue ja noch eine Liebesgeschichte zu absolvieren hatte. Was, wenn der arme Boromir mein Opfer war? Er konnte doch nichts für mein Missgeschick und ich mochte ihn wirklich zu sehr, um ihn darunter leiden zu lassen.

Die Chancen standen leider zu gut für diese Variante, wenn ich es recht überlegte. Ich hatte ihn gerettet, wir zogen hier gemeinsam durch die Prärie und als Elbenschönheit konnte ich ihn echt aus den Socken hauen. Außerdem war ich ja noch die Meisterin im Bogenschießen, nicht wahr? Der Mann hatte gar keine andere Wahl, wenn es hart auf hart kam.

Ich befand mich in einem Dilemma. In den nächsten Tagen tauchte immer mal wieder dieser Gedanke auf und ich ertappte mich dann dabei, wie ich Boromir misstrauisch beobachtete, auf der Suche nach den ersten Anzeichen, dass er mir irgendwann wie ein liebeskranker Idiot nachschlurfen würde. Noch war allerdings nicht viel davon zu bemerken, außerdem waren wir beschäftigt. Wir folgten einer Spur, die uns schön weiter nach Westen führte, mit besagtem südlichen Drall. Wenn man Boromirs fachkundigen Äußerungen Glauben schenken durfte, befanden wir uns auf einer recht üppig benutzten Spur. Menschen, Uruk'hai, Zwerge, Pferde. Wobei letzteres in diesem Land nicht wirklich verwundern sollte.

Zu einer anderen Zeit, in einem anderen Körper hätte ich unsere Reise wahrscheinlich sogar genossen. Rohan war ein schönes Land, beinahe endlose, sanft gewellte Weideflächen, saftig und leuchtend grün. Manchmal, wenn der Wind über die Gräser wehte, schienen sich Wellen hindurchzubewegen und es war ein einziges Meer bis zum Horizont. Offen gestanden wehte hier eigentlich dauernd Wind. Aber Rohan war auch ein sehr verlassenes Land. Wir begegneten wirklich keiner Menschenseele. Nur ein paar Hasen, die leider dran glauben mussten, Boromir war nämlich auch gut mit Pfeil und Bogen.

Ich legte weibliche Befindlichkeit an den Tag und Boromir musste die armen, toten Viecher ausnehmen und häuten. Beim Verspeisen half ich ihm dann wieder. Es war eine angenehme Abwechslung zum Knäckebrot.

Boromir war ein recht pflegeleichter Reiseleiter. Er erwartete keine großen Unterhaltungen und wenn wir sprachen, dann meistens am Abend am Lagerfeuer über die Kaninchen oder darüber, was uns erwartete. Außerdem war er recht gut informiert, was diese Gegend anging und ich eine aufmerksame Zuhörerin. Was mich nicht davon abbrachte, ihn trotzdem misstrauisch zu beobachten, sobald er zu nett wurde.

Während ich tagsüber hinter ihm herlief, schmiedete ich Pläne, den armen Mann vor der Verdammnis zu retten, sich in eine gefälschte Elbin zu verlieben. Nebenbei hatte ich auch noch nicht die Hoffnung aufgegeben, auf dem gleichen Weg wieder nach Hause zu kommen, wie ich hergekommen war. Jede kleine Wolke am Himmel fesselte meine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Das ist nur eine Wolke", meinte Boromir irgendwann kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist zu klein für ein Gewitter."

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?" brummelte ich kleinlaut und starrte zu Boden. Meine Joggingschuhe würden nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Von wegen Markenqualität.

„Nur was die Gewitter angeht", tröstete er mich. Dann legte er mir zu meinem Entsetzen die Hände auf die Schultern und wartete, bis ich ihn ansah. „Ich verspreche dir, Lucy, dass ich dich wieder in deine Heimat zurückbringen, wenn wir das hier alles überstanden haben."

Ich gestehe, dass mir unwillkürlich die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er würde sein Versprechen nicht halten können, aber es war trotzdem bewegend. „Ich danke dir, Boromir."

Und dann zwinkerte er mir auch noch zu, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und einen verkohlten Haufen Orks ansteuerte, der nicht weit von uns entfernt die Landschaft verschandelte. Ich wusste schon, was das zu bedeuten hatte und ich wusste auch, dass ich auf keinen Fall diesen wirklich düsteren Wald betreten würde, der hinter dem Scheiterhaufen zu erkennen war.

Zum Glück stand Gondors Held nicht der Sinn nach einem Waldspaziergang, sondern er stromerte eine Weile wie ein Jagdhund auf Fährte um den Haufen Orkbarbecue herum und untersuchte die verschiedenen Spuren. Ich entschloss mich, die Elbin in mir loszulassen und half ihm dabei. Weiter schwierig war es nicht, immerhin waren ausgerechnet diese Szenen mir doch recht vertraut. Ich hatte den Wald noch nie gemocht und dieser hier war noch einen guten Teil unheimlicher als der aus dem Film.

„Viele Reiter", verkündete ich vollmundig und starrte ein paar plattgewalzte Grashalme an, über die auch ein Geländewagen der Army gerollt sein konnte. Ich hätte den Unterschied nicht wirklich erkannt.

„Und die Fußspuren dazwischen führen in den Wald." Boromir stand nach vorne gebeugt neben mir. Er wandte den Kopf und sah mich an. „Wir könnten ihnen folgen."

„Keine weise Entscheidung", deklamierte ich aus purem Eigennutz. Keine zehn Pferde würden mich in diesen Wald bringen. Die eigentlichen Hauptpersonen waren ohnehin schon wieder raus und mit Ents musste ich nicht auch noch Bekanntschaft machen. Bislang waren mir die eher abnormen Gestalten Mittelerdes noch erspart geblieben und ich hatte vor, in naher Zukunft nichts daran zu ändern. „Dieser Wald ist alt. Sehr alt."

Eine geklaute Textzeile, aber sie wirkte. Auch Boromir war nicht so begeistert von der Aussicht, durch Fangorn zu marschieren. Er grinste etwas schief und schlug mir dann auf den Rücken. „Auf nach Edoras, Lucy."

o

o

‚Auf nach Edoras' bedeutete ein paar Tage Fußmarsch durch die Prärie. Ich muss gestehen, mir war die Strecke immer kürzer vorgekommen, die Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf, der mittlerweile Weiße, zurückgelegt hatten, bevor Gandalf seinen Auftritt als klappriger Greis an der Tür zu Meduseld hatte. Die hatten aber auch Pferde gehabt, muss man zu Boromirs und meiner Entschuldigung bedenken.

Edoras lag auf einem Hügel, einem einzigen, einsamen Hügel in einem Talkessel, durch den ein steter Wind wehte. Damit erfuhr ich nichts Neues, aber worauf ich nicht vorbereitet war, war diese Unwirklichkeit, die den Ort umgab.

Elbenaugen sind scharf, fast wie Ferngläser, auch wenn sie netter aussehen, besonders so veilchenfarbene wie meine. Schon fast einen halben Tagesmarsch, bevor wir ihn endlich erreichten, sah ich den Ort zum ersten Mal in aller Klarheit, wenn auch noch recht winzig. Während unserer Annäherung hatte ich also genug Zeit, an diese seltsame Atmosphäre zu gewöhnen, die von ihm ausging. Anfangs dachte ich noch, das läge einfach daran, dass ich zum ersten Mal eine Siedlung in dieser Welt sah. Eine Weile stimmte das wohl auch, doch so nach und nach wurde mir klar, dass es auch noch einen anderen Grund gab, warum ich so irritiert war.

„Es scheint verlassen", verkündete ich wenige Marschstunden von dem Hügel entfernt.

„Sie werden sich in den Häusern aufhalten", widersprach mein Begleiter, der erst so langsam was erkennen konnte. „Es sind gefährliche Zeiten, in denen die Sicherheit der Umzäunung der einzige Schutz ist."

„Wenn du es sagst."

Ein paar Stunden später, am frühen Nachmittag standen wir beide dann vor dem geschlossenen Tor innerhalb des wirklich hohen Palisadenzaunes und warteten, dass man uns rein ließ.

Boromir hatte gerufen und schließlich wie ein Berserker gegen das Tor gehämmert. Es hatte noch nicht einmal jemand über die Brüstung geschaut, um die Störenfriede wegzujagen.

Ich warf Denethors Erben einen langen Blick zu.

„Verlassen", knirschte er und kostete den bitteren Geschmack der Niederlage. „Du hattest Recht."

„Helms Klamm?" schlug ich vor und fühlte mich wirklich großartig. So überlegen!

„Das wird es sein", gab er zu und seufzte. „Wir werden weitermarschieren müssen. Ich weiß aus den Beschreibungen, wo die Klammburg liegt."

„Wie bitte?" Der Anflug von Hysterie in meiner Stimme kam von Schlafmangel, schmerzenden Füßen in kaputten Joggingschuhen und dem dringenden Wunsch nach einer Nacht in einem Bett. Es musste ja kein Wasserbett sein, aber zumindest etwas, das mehr Komfort als eine Nacht auf dem nackten Boden bot.

Boromir deutete leicht verärgert auf das Tor. „Es wurde verschlossen."

„Ich sehe aber kein Schloss. Also muss es doch von innen gemacht worden sein. Sie werden wenigstens einen Wächter zurückgelassen haben."

„Nein, haben sie nicht. Frag mich nicht, wie es geschah, aber Edoras ist verlassen und das Tor von innen verschlossen. Wir kommen nicht hinein."

„Von wegen!" fauchte ich und schob Boromirs Hand weg, die mir begütigend den Arm tatschen wollte. „Das wäre doch gelacht."

Ich baute mich vor der Palisade auf und überlegte krampfhaft, wie man in einen Königssitz einbrechen konnte. Hochklettern, die erste Lösung, verwarf ich, angesichts der glatten Stämme, aus denen der gut sechs Meter hohe Zaun gefertigt war. Die Rohirrim waren offenkundig nicht dumm und hatten die Rinden entfernt, die wenigstens etwas Halt geboten hätten.

„Obwohl…"

Ich fuhr herum. Boromir stand ein Stück hinter mir und hielt ein silbrig glänzendes Seil in die Höhe. Er blinzelte mir zu, dann verknotete er dieses grazile Gebilde an einem seiner Pfeile, legte an und platzierte den Pfeil zielgenau im Aufbau des Tores.

Ich wartete, dass er jetzt mit der Kletterei beginnen würde, aber ein Blick in sein fröhliches Gesicht sagte mir sehr deutlich, dass hier ein anderer für diesen Job ausgewählt worden war. Er hatte nicht einmal Unrecht: eine Elbin sollte wohl besser dafür geeignet sein, mal eben dort hinauf zu hangeln. Eine richtige Elbin jedenfalls. Ich schnaufte missmutig und packte dann mit beiden Händen das kaum fingerdicke Seil, um prüfend dran zu rucken.

„Worauf wartest du?" wollte Gondors Held wissen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich klettern kann", murmelte ich, ohne mich umzudrehen. „Der Blitzschlag, du weißt schon."

„Natürlich kannst du klettern", behauptete er und packte meine Taille, um mich ein Stück hochzuheben. „Du bist eine Elbin. Ihr könnt sogar auf Schnee laufen."

Erschrocken hangelte ich mich tatsächlich ein Stück nach oben, um sofort empört zu schreien, als ich seine Hände unter meinem Allerwertesten spürte. „Was machst du da?"

„Ich schiebe dich hoch!"

„Und ich schiebe dir gleich ein Messer zwischen die Rippen. Lass mich sofort los!"

Vorsichtshalber kletterte ich noch ein Stück weiter, um außer Reichweite seiner Hände zu kommen, bevor ich nach unten sah. Boromir, der Ehrenmann, stand mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt am Boden und sah mir unter die Tunika, ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

Man sollte nicht glauben, wie schnell man wird, wenn man einem Mann den Ausblick auf Joggingshorts verderben will. Ich war in weniger als 10 Sekunden oben auf der Holzbrüstung und lehnte mich noch einmal drüber, um dem noch immer grinsenden Boromir mit der Faust zu drohen. Vergnügt winkte er mir zu.

„So kann das nicht weitergehen", grollte ich vor mich hin und stürmte zur nächstgelegenen Leiter, die mich auf die Rückseite des Tores führte.

Jetzt löste sich auch das Rätsel um den von innen vorgelegten Riegel. An einer Seite war ein langes Seil angebracht, das unordentlich auf dem Boden lag. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Rohirrim von der Außenseite mit dem Seil den schweren Holzbalken oben gehalten, bis auch der Letzte die Stadt verlassen hatte. Dann brauchten sie nur noch loslassen und er fiel in seine Halterungen. Ich nahm an, auch unter den Reiterleuten gab es welche, die die Palisade erklimmen konnten, um bei der Rückkehr die Verriegelung wieder zu entfernen.

Einer meiner elbischen Momente überkam mich und mit der Stärke der Erstgeborenen gesegnet hatte ich kaum Schwierigkeiten, den schweren Holzbalken hochzuschieben. Energisch zog ich einen Torflügel auf und baute mich breitbeinig im Durchgang auf. Wie bereits erwähnt, so konnte es nicht weitergehen. Ich konnte nicht dauernd auf der Hut sein, ob nun Boromir der Mann meiner mir leider nicht bekannten Träume war.

Mit leichter Verwunderung blieb er vor mir stehen, weil ich ihn mit zur Seite gestreckten Armen nicht passieren ließ. „Lucy?"

„Boromir, küss mich!"

Schweigen lag über Edoras, nur der Wind sang sein Lied. Nun ja, und Boromir hustete, weil er sich vor Schreck verschluckt hatte.

„Also bitte!" rief ich empört. „Du stellst dich an! Ich bin doch kein Ork."

„Nein", meinte er gedehnt. „Ein Ork bist du nicht. Aber warum soll ich dich küssen?"

Ich runzelte die Stirn über soviel Begriffsstutzigkeit. „Damit wir endlich beide wissen, ob wir nur gute Freunde sind oder doch etwas mehr. Ich habe keine Lust, mir die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken zu machen."

„Hm, besteht denn die Möglichkeit, dass wir mehr als gute Freunde sind?" Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Nicht, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte. Ich bin schließlich auch nur ein Mann aus Fleisch und Blut. Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, ich meine Elbin. Wirklich wunderschön, aber…"

„Boromir!"

Es traf mich dann doch etwas überraschend, als er die Diskussion beendete, mich bei den Oberarmen packte und an seine Heldenbrust zog. Bevor ich noch einen Vorschlag zur Vorgehensweise machen konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf meinen. Überraschend sanft in der Ausführung kam ich in den Genuss einen netten Kusses. Aber mehr auch nicht.

Ein paar Sekunden gaben wir beide dem Unternehmen, dann ließ er mich los und wir sahen uns beide an. Beinahe gleichzeitig schüttelten wir den Kopf. Nein, Boromir war nicht mein Opfer. Das war eine große Erleichterung und ich lächelte.

„Freunde?" fragte er und reichte mir die Hand.

„Freunde", bekräftigte ich und schlug ein.

o

o

tbc

**Kaya Unazuki:** Wunderweislich erstmal hallo. Ja, ich poste wieder regelmäßig. Absolut pünktlich diesmal, weil die Story schon fertig ist und ich also nicht von einer Schreibblockade heimgesucht werden kann.

**Shelley**: Die Preisfrage kann ich dir nicht beantworten. Muss ich auch gar nicht. Dies ist MarySue-Magie. Da lebt er eben wieder. Rein praktisch würde ich sagen, er war nicht wirklich tot und die plötzliche Brustkorbmassage durch Lucys Landung hat ihn wieder belebt. Aber wer fragt schon nach Logik…

**Tod**: Du hast deinen Nick verkürzt, scheint mir. Macht es einfacher –grins-. Nein, benutze ruhig Klichees oder so ähnlich. Ich hab letztens über dem Wort Dekolletee gebrütet, bei dem ich mir auch noch nicht sicher bin. Hab dann Ausschnitt genommen. Zu den Klischees im allgemeinen. Die mussten rein, die hab ich sogar absichtlich gesammelt, damit die MarySue auch vollständig wird.

**Mystic Girl:** Doch, wenn ich einmal sage, ich mache es, dann aber hallo! Auch wenn ich mich ein wenig gewunden habe. Naja, sie wird noch schlechtere Tage haben, eindeutig. Da ist das runterknallen auf einen Toten echt wenig. Ach so, es werden insgesamt 10 Kapitel.

**Darklayka:** -grien- dein zweites Ich hat aber verdammt große Ähnlichkeit mit Michael Mittermaier. Den Kerl liebe ich ja. Sein Zapping-Programm fand ich einfach nur herrlich. Die Star Trek-Sachen und MacGuyver waren für mich immer die besten. Oder natürlich der Mann von der DAK oder war es die AOK? –grübel-

Und was den lieben Kevin angeht – ich glaube, ich habe länger nach seinem Namen gesucht als nach dem von Lucy. Auch das mit der Zahnarzthelferin kam reichlich schnell. Keine Ahnung warum. Vielleicht, weil es so ein deutlicher Kontrast ist zu Mittelerde. Die hatten da alle so tolle Zähne. Von den Orks mal abgesehen. Und was Boromir angeht – ich war ja eigentlich auch kein Fan von ihm, deswegen wollte Amélie, dieses rachsüchtige Geschöpf, ihn wahrscheinlich auch in der Story haben.

**Annchen**: Huhu, in der Schublade nicht wirklich, aber die Storys sind nicht verloren oder vergessen, sondern ernsthaft in Arbeit. Ehrenwort. Tja, eigentlich werden die meisten MarySues zur Elbin, oder sind es schon immer gewesen oder irgendein anderer Grund. Ich mein, ich hab sie ja an Legolas zu verschachern. Er ist ein Elb, sie ist eine Elbin. Das wird bis in die Ewigkeit halten. Wenn sie weiter sterblich wäre, würde es Legolas das Herz brechen irgendwann. Nee, ich bin Verfechterin des HappyEnds.

**Rubics Cube:** Jetzt weiß sie zwar, wo sie ist, aber sie hat noch Hoffnung, die Arme. Lucy trägt es irgendwie bzw. irgendwann auch mit Humor. Was bleibt ihr schließlich auch anderes übrig. Auch wenn sie noch einige Überraschungen erwarten.

**Morenka**: Ich hoffe, es hält deine Erwartungen. Irgendwann wird es zwar ein bisschen spannender und vor allen Dingen auch romantischer –räusper, hüstel-, aber bis dahin ist noch eine Weile.

**Moja**: Konstruktive Kritik ist immer erwünscht. Wenn Fehler da sind, dann sag sie mir bloß. Ich bitte drum und werde auch nicht eine Voodoo-Puppe von dir anfertigen und dir einen bösen Geist auf den Hals schicken.

Also, die veilchenfarbenen Augen. Die Augenfarbe einer MarySue unterliegt eigentlich strengen Regeln. Die Augen müssen was besonderes sein, und veilchenfarben bzw. violett ist unheimlich oft vertreten. Also dachte ich mir, das nehme ich mal. Es gibt auch noch smaragdgrün. Aber da ich alle meine Ithildrim durch die Bank mit dieser Augenfarbe ausgerüstet habe, wollte ich das dann doch nicht.


	3. Keine Haustiere! Auf gar keinen Fall!

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Prof. Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben sowie allen anderen, deren Rechte geschützt sind. Mir gehört nix, reines Hobby und die Leihgabe wird auch wieder abgeliefert. Urheberrechtsverletzungen sind nicht beabsichtigt.

o

**3. Kapitel: Keine Haustiere! Auf gar keinen Fall!**

_**Oder: Gehorchen wilde Tiere deinem OFC? Hat dein OFC zwei Frettchen, einen Adler und einen bengalischen Tiger, die ihr folgen und für sie kämpfen?**_

o

‚_Ungewöhnlich.' Wenn es der Sprecherin möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie ein noch erstaunteres Gesicht gemacht._

‚_Ja, es hätte schlimmer kommen können.' Der Andere wirkte erleichtert._

‚_Das Gleichgewicht ist dennoch gestört.'_

‚_Dann müssen wir es wieder herstellen.'_

‚_Müssen wir wohl. Vorher ist er nicht zufrieden.'_

‚_Es ist alles sehr kompliziert. Zu viele Melodien.'_

‚_Nicht für ihn.'_

o

o/o

o

Edoras…es war wie der Besuch in einem riesigen Freilichtmuseum der Wikinger während der Mittagspause. Ausgestorben bis auf ein paar Krähen, aber alles da, was man brauchte. Ich wanderte mit Boromir, der zur Vorsicht sein Schwert gezückt hatte, durch die schmalen Gassen zwischen den Holzhäusern umher und dabei näherten wir uns immer mehr Meduseld, der goldenen Halle König Theodens.

„Es war ein eiliger Aufbruch", erklärte Boromir und umrundete einen Kochtopf, der mitten auf dem Weg lag.

„Sie haben nur das Nötigste mitgenommen", gab ich auch meinen Senf dazu. Es klang gut und trug mir ein zustimmendes Nicken ein.

„Ich frage mich, wovor sie so hastig geflüchtet sind. Eine Horde Orks ist für Edoras und die Eorlingas keine wirkliche Gefahr."

Mund auf, Mund wieder schnell zu, ich zuckte mit den Achseln. Natürlich war da noch die winzige Information, dass ein riesiges Heer von Orks unterwegs war, außerdem räuberten recht abgerissene Gestalten aus den Bergen im Land, aber zuviel Wissen kann schädlich sein.

„Was es auch ist", befand mein neuer Freund. „Es ist gefährlich und wir sollten nicht allzu lange hier verweilen. Besser, wir brechen so schnell wie möglich nach Helms Klamm auf."

„Aber nicht heute!" nörgelte ich und zerrte ihn am Ärmel auf das beeindruckende Gebäude zu, das wie ein Adlerhorst oben auf dem Hügel thronte und so goldig schimmerte wie die Bundeslade. „Es ist schon spät und ich will nicht in der Grasebene von diesen Angreifern überrascht sein. Bis morgen früh sind wir hier sicher."

„Du willst einfach nur wieder eine Nacht unter einem festen Dach verbringen", grinste Boromir gutmütig. „Ihr Elben seid wirklich bequem und verwöhnt."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!" Hatte es wirklich nicht. Der Elbin in mir war es völlig egal, aber die Lucy in mir brauchte das bisschen Komfort, das diese rustikale Örtlichkeit zu bieten hatte.

Entschlossen stürmte ich die breite Holztreppe herauf, musterte kritisch die geschlossenen Tore der Halle, bevor ich versuchsweise an den Bronzegriffen hantierte. Wenn dieses Tor auch verschlossen war, würde ich einen Anfall bekommen. Das Erlebnis blieb Mittelerde zum Glück erspart.

Ich drückte den rechten Türflügel auf, Boromir den linken und Sonnenlicht fiel in die lange Halle hinter dem Tor. Staub tanzte in der Luft und verdeckte fast den Ausblick auf den mit Goldblechen beschlagenen Holzthron am anderen Ende. Von der Decke hingen Banner, die ganze Konstruktion hatte einen offenen Dachstuhl, in den weiteres Licht durch eine quadratische Öffnung fiel, unter der ein sehr großes Feuerbecken gemauert war.

Doch, die Ähnlichkeit zu den Langhäusern der Wikinger war verblüffend. Ein wenig aufwändiger vielleicht und ohne den gestampften Lehmboden war diese Halle, die wohl zu allem gleichzeitig diente und jetzt genauso verlassen war wie der Rest der Stadt.

Langsam betraten wir den langgestreckten Raum und rückten vor bis zum Feuerbecken. Etwas anders als im Film sah es hier schon aus, man merkte einfach, dass es ein Raum war, in dem Menschen lebten, tagtäglich. An den Wänden, im Schatten waren breite Bänke, die wohl zum Schlafen dienten und ich hätte schwören können, dass über diesem Feuerbecken gewöhnlich das Essen für alle Bewohner der Halle gekocht wurde.

Boromirs Schritte hallten laut auf dem verkratzten Holzboden, während meine nicht zu hören waren. Selbst in Joggingschuhen konnten Elben wohl lautlos gehen. Eine nette Sache, die man vielleicht noch brauchen konnte.

„Hier dürften wir am sichersten sein", überlegte mein Begleiter und hockte sich an einen der langen Tische, die hinter einer geschnitzten und bemalten Säulenreihe zur Linken aufgestellt waren. „Wir bleiben heute Nacht hier. Am besten sehen wir nach, ob noch Vorräte vorhanden sind."

„Gute Idee." Ich winkte ihm noch einmal zu und stürmte dann los, um mir den Rest dieses Gebäudes anzusehen. Eigentlich stürmte ich los, weil ich shoppen gehen wollte. Die Tunika war zwar schön, aber ich war sehr hoffnungsvoll, dass ich hier noch andere, sehr viel praktischere Kleidung finden würde.

Ich machte Bekanntschaft mit einem weiteren Unterschied zu den Langhäusern, in denen es nicht wirklich viele Räume gab. Meduseld war da durchaus variabler. Außerdem ging es abwärts. Das Fundament bestand aus gemauerten Bruchsteinen und da fanden sich dann auch die Unterkünfte, Vorratskammern und sonstigen Räumlichkeiten, die man so brauchte, um einen Hofstaat zu unterhalten. Die Vorratskammern interessierten mich gar nicht so sehr, darum würde sich Boromir kümmern. Ich hatte gehört, wie sein Magen geknurrt hatte, als ich die Halle verließ.

Mich interessierte der Kleiderschrank von Eowyn – oder sonst einem weiblichen Wesen. Eowyn war nur die einzige, die mir einfiel. Der erste Raum, den ich untersuchte, war allerdings nicht wirklich das Zimmer einer Frau. Prächtig ausgestattet und mir schwante, dass ich gerade in Theodens Schlafzimmer herumschnüffelte. Ich machte, dass ich wieder rauskam.

Der nächste Raum gehörte auch einem Mann und noch dazu einem sehr unordentlichen. Alles lag kreuz und quer, fast überall Waffen oder Rüstungsteile. Eomer, entschied ich. Seine Stiefel würden mir mit Sicherheit zu groß sein.

Und dann, endlich, zum Glück…das Zimmer einer Frau. Ich seufzte leicht, als mir klar wurde, dass Unordentlichkeit offenbar in Eowyns Genen verankert war. Hier sah es auch nicht viel besser aus als bei Eomer. Hatte diese Frau denn keine Putzfrau oder eine Zofe oder wie auch immer man das nannte?

Etwas kritisch hob ich den Deckel einer ohnehin schon überquellenden Eichentruhe und räumte den verknüddelten Inhalt aus. Von Eowyn hätte ich eigentlich erwartet, dass sie zumindest ein Paar Hosen ihr Eigen nannte, aber Fehlanzeige. Die Schildmaid Rohans zog es offenbar vor, in Kleidern herumzulaufen. Wenn man daran gewöhnt war, mochte es ja auch durchaus bequem sein, aber ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, mit einem dieser Gewänder über die Prärie zu wandern und jede Klette einzusammeln, die am Wegesrand auftauchte.

„Na so was!" Höchst fasziniert betrachtete ich, was da am Grund der Truhe schimmerte. Gold war es zwar nicht, aber auch nicht zu verachten. Jetzt löste sich auch die Frage, was eine Schildmaid Rohans denn so unter der Rüstung trug. Seide! Das waren Dessous, eindeutig. Alle aus Seide, zumeist in gedeckten Farben, aber wirklich nicht ohne. Ausgesprochen nett bestickte Trägerhemdchen und eine Art Shorts mit Spitze. Faramir würde bald seine wahre Freude an der Wäsche seiner zukünftigen Gemahlin haben. Im Moment bediente ich mich lieber hemmungslos an den Wäschestücken, die mir zumindest etwas das Gefühl gaben, nicht gänzlich der Zivilisation den Rücken gekehrt zu haben.

Die erste Lage Kleidung für den Elbenkörper war damit gesichert und ich fand sogar noch ein Paar wirklich gute Stiefel aus dunkelbraunem Leder, die mit den typischen Mustern verziert waren, die sich hier in Meduseld überall fanden.

Das löste allerdings noch immer nicht mein Problem, was ich anstelle von Boromirs Tunika anziehen sollte. Nur die Hemdchen würden zwar Boromirs Augen erfreuen, aber so ganz konnte ich mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, Rohans Playmate des Jahres zu spielen.

Kurz darauf kehrte ich in die Halle zurück, in der Boromir bereits einen der Tische mit allem vollgeladen hatte, was er an Ess- und insbesondere Trinkbarem hatte auftreiben können. Er sah mich an, nickte kurz anerkennend und runzelte sofort im Anschluss die Stirn. Dieser Mann war sensibler, als ich es für möglich gehalten hatte.

„Du schaust so betrübt, Lucy", erklärte er und reichte mir einen Zinnbecher mit Wein. „An der Kleidung kann es nicht liegen."

Nein, daran lag es nun wahrlich nicht. Meine neue Bekleidung war perfekt. Eine gut anliegende braune Wildlederhose, die an den Waden geschnürt wurde und perfekt in Eowyns Stiefel passte. Dazu ein ebenfalls aus Wildleder gefertigtes Hemd in der gleichen Farbe und eine Art Weste, zwar auch aus Leder, aber glatt und eindeutig für einen Soldaten gemacht. Ich hatte eine Weile mit den Schnüren und Riemen gekämpft und schließlich gewonnen. Es war gute Kleidung, golden und silbern verziert und wie die Stiefel mit den Symbolen Rohans bedeckt. Sogar die passenden Armschoner und Handschuhe waren dabei gewesen. Und natürlich ein Helm, ein Eomer-Helm, um es mal so auszudrücken, den ich jetzt in der Hand hielt. Wie ich mit dem Nasensteg klarkommen sollte, ohne dauernd zu schielen, war mir noch nicht ganz klar.

Und ich sah toll aus, wirklich umwerfend. Davon hatte ich mich in Eowyns Zimmer überzeugen können, in dem etwas verschämt in der Ecke ein ziemlich großer Spiegel aus einer polierten Silberplatte stand. Das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich wirklich einen guten Blick auf den Elbenkörper gehabt hatte und ich war von mir selber ja doch sehr begeistert. Diese Elbin war wirklich traumhaft. Wenn man irgendwo einen Wunschkörper zusammenstellen konnte, dann ähnelte er dem meinem mit Sicherheit. Um es kurz zu machen: Die Proportionen waren perfekt, der Bauch flach, die Beine lang und schlank, das Gesicht ein Traum, die Haare hielten auch noch nach Tagen in der Wildnis und die Brüste würden jeden Schönheitschirurgen zum andächtigen Schluchzen bringen.

„Ich fand die Kleidungsstücke in einem Raum, in dem alles mit Tüchern abgedeckt war", murmelte ich zögerlich.

Boromirs Miene verdüsterte sich. „Das klingt nach einem großen Verlust, der Edoras heimgesucht hat."

„Ein sehr kostbar eingerichteter Raum", ergänzte ich vorsichtig. Ich konnte ihm schlecht sagen, dass es der Theodreds gewesen sein musste. Woher sollte eine Elbin schon wissen, wer hier wer war? „So wie der des Königs."

„Theoden hat nur ein einziges Kind", überlegte Boromir nichtsahnend. „Ich denke, diese dunklen Zeiten haben ihm ein großes Opfer abverlangt."

Um es kurz zu machen – wir soffen uns ganz fürchterlich einen. Boromir, weil das Leben so schrecklich und Theodens Sohn tot war. Ich hingegen, weil ich überhaupt nicht hier leben wollte und keiner mich verstand. Die Elbin in mir war zumindest leicht angeheitert, die Lucy in mir voll wie ein Straßenpenner. Das machte es zu einer doch denkwürdigen Erfahrung. Ich konnte immer noch mit ruhiger Hand unsere Becher füllen, während meine Gedanken wie eine Flipperkugel umhersprangen.

Und viel raus kam dabei auch nicht. Ich schätze, ich hielt Boromir irgendwann einen Vortrag über die gesunde Zahnhygiene, aber er war zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits so hinüber, dass er nur ab und zu grunzte, weil sein Gesicht auf einem angenagten Apfel ruhte und es wohl drückte. Schließlich verfrachtete ihn die noch immer ziemlich nüchterne Elbin, die selbst mir langsam unheimlich wurde, auf eine der Schlafbänke und machte sich dann auf, vor der Tür Wache zu halten.

Das war der betrunkenen Lucy dann doch ein bisschen zu viel Mary Sue. Ich lenkte die Schritte zu einer anderen Schlafbank um, sank darauf zusammen und schlief meinen Rausch aus.

o

o/o

o

Auch wenn Elben nach außen stocknüchtern wirken, sie können einen Kater bekommen. Ich musste es wissen, denn am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich mit bohrenden Kopfschmerzen. Sie waren schon da, bevor ich überhaupt richtig wach war und so blieb ich erst einmal sehr ruhig liegen und koordinierte die Öffnung meiner Augen als längeres Unternehmen. Ich fing damit an, vorsichtig zu blinzeln und zu testen, ob die morgendliche Helligkeitsstufe Meduselds möglicherweise mein alkoholgeschädigtes Elbenhirn noch weiter schädigen konnte. Zum Glück war diese Halle nicht gerade ein lichtdurchflutetes Gebilde. Eher ein angenehmer Halbdämmer umgab mich, der obligatorische Geruch nach Pferden, der hier wirklich alles durchdrang, nach Leder, Streu, Holz und abgestandenem Bier vermischt mit Wein. Letzteres kam wohl daher, dass weder Boromir noch ich unsere Becher und Krüge weggeräumt hatten.

Mein Blutalkoholspiegel war noch lange nicht auf dem normalen Pegel und so erklärte sich vielleicht, dass es einige Sekunden dauerte, bis ich die Anwesenheit eines dritten Lebewesens registrierte.

Auf dem Tisch, ganz in meiner Nähe, hockte eine Ratte und nagte gelassen die Apfelkitsche ab, die Boromir am Abend vorher so innig an seine Wange gedrückt hatte. Leicht angewidert richtete ich mich auf und machte ein paar wedelnde Handbewegungen in Richtung des Kulturfolgers, der ungefähr so beeindruckt war wie der Tisch, auf dem er saß.

„Er geht nicht", kam es von Boromir, der mit nassen Haaren durch die Eingangstür geschlendert kam. Gondorianische Morgentoilette beinhaltete eher selten den Gebrauch von Handtüchern, soviel war mir schon aufgefallen. „Ich glaube, er mag dich."

Die plötzliche Übelkeit kam nur zum Teil vom vorabendlichen Alkoholmissbrauch. Der Großteil stammte aus einer unangenehmen Erinnerung an eine stundenlange Diskussion in meinem Wohnzimmer, in dem Kevin und seine Kumpel sich darüber mokiert hatten, dass dauernd niedliche Tiere an den Fersen der Heldinnen einschlägiger Fanfiction hingen. Seine zukünftige Freundin, das verräterische Weibsbild, hatte diese Macke auch noch verteidigt. Und ich fand es damals auch nicht wirklich schlimm.

Man ändert schnell seine Meinung, wenn man einer Ratte gegenübersitzt. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass es eine sehr gepflegte Ratte war. Kein klebriges Fell, auf dem die Flöhe rumhüpften, sondern eine glänzende Masse von ungewöhnlich heller Farbe und ein spitzes Gesicht mit braunen Knopfaugen, die mich über den Rand der Apfelkitsche herausfordernd ansahen.

Boromir jedenfalls hatte Spaß. „Ich habe schon gehört, dass Tiere eine besondere Beziehung zu Elben haben. Bisher dachte ich allerdings, dass es eher um Pferde oder Waldbewohner geht."

„Halt die Klappe, Gondorianer", grollte ich und marschierte hoheitsvoll Richtung Wassertrog vor der Halle, um meine schlechte Laune zu vertreiben und ein lauschiges Plätzchen zu finden, wo ich die mittlerweile biologisch umgewandelten Alkoholika abladen konnte.

„Ein Morgenelb sind wir aber nicht", rief er mir lachend nach.

Man kann seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen. Egal, wohin ich mich wendete, dieses kleine Rattenvieh rannte mir nach. Als wir endlich alle unsere Sachen gepackt hatten, die geliehenen Vorräte eingeschlossen, hockte es auf meiner Packrolle und musterte mich schon wieder so aufmüpfig. Ich ging in die Knie und tippte die Ratte leicht mit dem Zeigefinger an.

„Damit wir uns verstehen, du kleiner Drecksack", murmelte ich so leise, dass Boromir nichts mitbekam und mich den Rest des Tages damit aufzog. „Ich mach das hier nicht freiwillig. Die Psychopathin, die sich das erdacht hat und ausgerechnet eine Ratte als Haustier haben wollte, ist leider nicht angekommen. Also geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, sonst wirst du Wargfutter!"

Die Ratte, bei der es sich nach Boromirs felsenfester Überzeugung um einen ‚er' handelte, war mit dem Arrangement einverstanden. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er war genauso Opfer von leicht wirrer MarySue-Magie wie ich auch. Was nicht bedeutete, dass ich ihn deswegen besser leiden konnte. Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, hätte sich der Mistkerl selbst auf die vier Pfoten gemacht, aber Boromir warf mir einen so vorwurfsvollen Blick zu – nachdem er endlich sein Lachen unterdrückt hatte – wegen dieser Entscheidung, dass ich in stillem Groll eine Mitreisegelegenheit auf meiner Gepäckrolle genehmigte.

o

o/o

o

„Er braucht einen Namen", verkündete Boromir einen Tag später beim Frühstück in der Prärie.

So langsam bereute ich wirklich, mich mit diesem Kerl angefreundet zu haben. Er musste immer noch einen geheimen Groll gegen Elben hegen, sonst würde er mir nicht so auf den Nerven herumtrampeln.

„Das ist eine Ratte! Er braucht keineswegs einen Namen!"

Boromir goss das teeähnliche Gebräu, das wir beide immer aus Theodens Küchenvorräten zusammenpanschten, in das Lagerfeuer und stand auf, um sich ausgiebig zu recken. Dabei gab er ein Geräusch von sich wie ein Bär mit Verdauungsstörungen. Ich schätze, das sollte alles unheimlich männlich wirken.

„Natürlich braucht er einen Namen", meinte er dann und biss in ein Stück Trockenfleisch. Der Kerl war verrückt nach diesen Streifen verdörrter Kuh. Mangels Zigarette oder Zahnstocher steckte es fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Mundwinkel. Wenn Mittelerde eine Erfindung dringend brauchte, dann die des Kaugummis. „Denk dir einen aus oder ich mach es."

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?"

„Klang es so?"

Das tat es. Boromir mochte ja beherzt sein, aber ich war mir absolut sicher, dass der Rattenname eine unheilvolle Mischung aus Stichelei gegen mich und völlig fehlendem Geschmack seinerseits sein würde. Also verbrachte ich den halben Wandertag durch Rohan damit, mir einen Namen auszudenken, mit dem ich leben konnte. Zwischenzeitlich überkamen mich immer wieder tiefe Rachegefühle gegen alle diejenigen, die mich erst in diese Lage gebracht hatten.

Eine Lage, die einfach nicht besser wurde, nüchtern betrachtet. Vielleicht hingen meine düsteren Überlegungen an diesem Tag auch damit zusammen, dass schon wieder ein strahlend blauer Himmel die Weidefläche der Pferdezüchter-Leute überspannte. Kein Gewitter weit und breit, es war zum Auswachsen. Mit jedem Sonnenstrahl schwanden meine Chancen, wieder heim in meine Arbeitslosigkeit und mein gewohntes Leben zu kommen. Stattdessen schlug ich mich mit den Gefahren einer Kultur herum, die nicht einmal die Wasserspülung oder die Zahnbürste erfinden wollte. Sollte mich Boromir jemals einfach mitten in der Pampas stehen lassen, würde ich einfach eingehen. Ich war nicht so realitätsfern anzunehmen, dass die elbische Lucy sich großartig durchschlagen konnte. Dafür war das Ganze zu stümperhaft ausgeführt. Die richtige MarySue, die eigentlich an meiner Stelle hier sein sollte, hätte bestimmt nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten gehabt, aber bei mir sah es nach wie vor anders aus.

Kein Orientierungsvermögen, keine Ahnung vom Verlauf _dieser_ Story und spezielle Fähigkeiten, die sich zurzeit darauf beschränkten, immer toll frisiert zu sein und Bogenschießen zu können, weshalb auch immer. Ich wusste nicht einmal, wer derjenige sein sollte, dem ich den Kopf zu verdrehen hatte. Gut, Boromir war es zum Glück nicht, aber da blieben noch eine Menge Kandidaten über.

Von Aragorn, der ja eigentlich mit einer so fabelhaften Person wie Arwen verbunden war, über die Hobbits – ich betete, dass das nicht zutraf – über Eomer, den Unordentlichen, war bis Sauron alles möglich. Vielleicht hieß die Story hier ja ‚Saurons Braut'.

Letzteres brachte mich sogar zum Grinsen. Bei einer derartigen Verbindung bekam der Kosename ‚mein Augapfel' eine ganz neue Tiefe. Das war aber auch schon alles. In Mordor zu wohnen war nicht das, was ich mir unter einer schönen Zukunft vorstellte.

Ah, und ich hatte ja noch _einen_ ganz vergessen. Den Elb der Elben, diesen dünnen Hering, der so seltsame Sprüche von sich gegeben hatte wie: ‚Eine rote Sonne geht auf. Es wurde Blut vergossen.' Oder so ähnlich zumindest. Womöglich hatte er den Intellekt meines vierpfotigen Begleiters.

Eine boshafte Stimmung überkam mich urplötzlich. Wahrscheinlich sah ich aus wie Galadriel am Wassertrog mit dem Ring vor sich, als ich den Ratterich aus seiner bequemen Höhle in meinem Gepäck pflückte. Er quiekte und starrte mich sehr empört an.

„Boromir meint, du brauchst einen Namen", sagte ich halblaut und mein Grinsen vertiefte sich. Die Ratte spielte nervös mit den Ohren. „Ich werde dich Orli nennen."

„Klingt komisch", meinte Boromir über die Schulter. „Aber es wird für eine Ratte wohl gehen."

„Ja", freute ich mich und es war klar, dass mein Begleiter mich nicht wirklich verstand, weil er sich nach einem Stirnrunzeln der Beobachtung der Landschaft zuwandte. Bei meinem Ratterich war ich mir nicht so sicher. Er funkelte mich richtig böse an und bleckte die kleinen, scharfen Zähne. „Wenn du mich beißt, mach ich aus dir Ragout und aus deinem Fell einen Handschuh! Oder ich werfe dich den Krähen da vorne zum Fraß vor."

Das Unterbewusstsein ist einem doch immer einen Schritt voraus. Kaum hatte ich es erwähnt, erkannte ich nämlich tatsächlich einen ganzen Schwarm dunkler Vögel, die über einem Punkt nicht mehr sehr weit vor uns kreisten. Ich stopfte Orli in die Gepäckrolle zurück, zückte den neuen Bogen aus Rohan, den Boromir aus Theodens Waffenkammer entliehen hatte und rückte bis zu meinem Begleiter vor, der ebenfalls schon den Bogen vom Rücken genommen hatte.

„Kannst du was erkennen?" fragte er und die Anspannung hatte alle gute Laune spurlos getilgt. Boromir war wieder Boromir, wie man ihn kannte.

„Kadaver", erklärte ich, in Gedanken bei der Szene mit den Wargreitern. „Warge und Orks. Ein paar Pferde."

„Menschen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Das hätte mir auch noch gefehlt. Leichen zählen! Nein, mit elbischer Weitsicht ließ ich die Szenerie auf mich wirken und stellte fest, dass ich mich langsam an totes Fleisch gewöhnte. Ich hatte nicht mehr ganz den Drang, mich hinter den nächsten Busch zu übergeben. Es war das bislang unordentlichste Schlachtfeld, nicht einmal ein Scheiterhaufen. Die Rohirrim hatten es wirklich eilig gehabt.

„Das kann vieles bedeuten", überlegte der immer noch einzig echte Krieger in unserer Gruppe. Seine Miene war sehr ernst und man merkte ihm ein gewisses Unbehagen an. „Wir sollten das Gebiet umgehen. Ich will nicht riskieren, auf weitere Angreifer zu treffen, auch wenn ich eine Elbenkriegerin an meiner Seite weiß."

Der Reflex, sich nach dieser Kriegerin umzusehen, war stark und ich widerstand ihm wirklich nur sehr knapp. Boromir sprach von mir und das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, ihm mit aller Deutlichkeit begreiflich zu machen, dass er ganz allein auf sich gestellt war. Und ich mal wieder rettungslos verloren, wenn ihn ein Warg in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. „Einverstanden", flötete ich.

Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Wo war schon das Problem, durch einen Haufen stinkende Kadaver zu laufen? Sie konnten einem nichts mehr tun und gegen den Gestank half sicher auch ein Halstuch oder Luftanhalten. Aber nein, wir machten einen Umweg, schön den Hügel runter, am Fluss und ein ganzes Ende unterhalb einer Klippe lang. Von einer Vorahnung alarmiert, überlegte ich fieberhaft, was jetzt schief gehen konnte. Bevor ich zu einem Ergebnis kommen konnte, schreckte mich Boromirs Ruf aus meinem Gedanken.

„Da! Im Flussbett!" Er zeigte aufgeregt nach vorne und lief dann auch sofort los.

Ich folgte ihm langsamer, _deutlich_ langsamer. Genauer gesagt, ich trödelte rum und hoffte auf eine Sinnestäuschung. Mein Zögern hatte mit der reglosen Gestalt zu tun, die da am Flussufer lag und gerade von einem Pferd abgeschleckt wurde.

„Wer mag das wohl sein?" brummelte ich unglücklich.

Orli fühlte sich angesprochen und wanderte über meinen Arm hinauf auf meine Schulter. Einen Moment trug ich mich mit dem Gedanken, ihn unbemerkt von Boromir im Fluss zu ertränken, aber ich kam nicht zur Umsetzung, weil mir der Gondorianer zuwinkte. Der Mann, neben dem er kniete und der eine so tiefe und innige und auch irgendwie bedenkliche Beziehung zu seinem Pferd hatte, war noch nicht tot. Was für eine Überraschung!

„Lucy!" schrie Boromir und spätestens jetzt hätte uns auch der letzte überlebende Ork gehört. „Das ist Aragorn."

„Echt? Hätte ich nicht gedacht", murmelte ich noch leiser und Orli fiepte zustimmend. Ich nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und näherte mich mit entschlossenen, wenn auch immer noch langsamen Schritten der nächsten Tretmine unberechenbarer MarySue-Magie.

Nachdem ich bei meinem ersten Kontakt mit einem echten Mittelerde-Helden einen hysterischen Anfall gefolgt von einer Ohnmacht dargeboten hatte, schlug ich mich dieses Mal schon viel besser. Ich blieb einfach ein paar Schritte von den Männern entfernt stehen und ließ sie mal ihr Wiedersehen feiern. Zu erzählen hatten sie sich schließlich genug.

Aragorn schien sowieso anfangs zu glauben, dass er eine Halluzination hätte und es kostete Boromir einige Mühe, ihm zu erklären, dass keiner von ihnen tot war. In der Zwischenzeit – Boromir erklärte noch immer, dass ich ihn gerettet hatte und wir dann hinter ihnen her gelaufen waren – hatte ich Muße, den zukünftigen König auf Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Darsteller zu untersuchen. Eindeutig vorhanden, war meine Erkenntnis. Aus diesem Grunde dürfte eine genaue Beschreibung dieses Mannsbildes wohl auch überflüssig sein. Ein paar kleinere Abweichungen gab es allerdings, er war zum Beispiel wirklich triefnass, seine Kleidung aber nur halb so schmuddelig, wie man immer dachte und seine Augen dafür doppelt so durchdringend. Zumindest, wenn Boromir von mir sprach und er in meine Richtung sah.

Nachdem all die netten Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht waren, von denen Tolkien nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie gibt und Aragorn dem lieben Boromir in geradezu feierlicher Geste die platschnassen Armschoner zurückgegeben hatte, die zuvor per Leichenfledderei in seinen Besitz geraten waren, war ich dann fällig.

Noch ein wenig schwach richtete er sich auf, fand seine Standfestigkeit aber sehr schnell wieder und verneigte sich leicht vor mir. „Ich grüße Euch."

Und ich sagte gar nichts. Besser so, schien mir. Stattdessen neigte ich nur leicht den Kopf und hoffte, er dachte sich nichts wegen der Ratte, die noch immer auf meiner Schulter hockte. Ich hätte Orli _doch_ ertränken sollen!

„Boromir berichtete mir, ein wirklich seltsames Geschick führte Euch zu ihm." Da! Der Mann hatte einen Blick, der furchterregend war. Man fühlte sich so winzig, unter Hobbitgröße noch. Misstrauen tropfte zudem aus jeder Silbe.

„So scheint es", antwortete ich notgedrungen und wunderte mich kurzfristig, dass meine Stimme irgendwie anders klang. Erst Boromirs ratloser Gesichtsausdruck machte mir klar, dass wir zwei hier wohl elbisch sprachen. Bizarr, wirklich! Für mich war das alles eins.

„Er berichtete auch, es habe Euch in tiefe Verwirrung gestoßen." Herr König schlenderte näher. Der Kerl war groß und breitschultrig und von verwegenem Aussehen und außerdem glaubte er mir irgendwie kein Wort. „So tief, dass Ihr Euch kaum an Euren Namen erinnert."

Abrakadabra, da war sie wieder. Ich straffte die Schultern, war auf einmal sehr arrogant und senkte leicht die Stimme. MarySue war zur Rettung geeilt. „Dafür erinnerte ich mich, wie ich einen Mann aus den Fluten ziehen kann, den seine Freunde dem Tod überließen."

o

o/o

o

Ein paar deutliche Worte klären zumeist schnell die Fronten. Aragorn war nur noch von wenigen Zweifeln geplagt, dass ich echt war, nachdem ich ihm da am Flussufer diese freundliche Bemerkung um die Ohren gehauen hatte. Das ließ tief blicken, was die elbische Grundpersönlichkeit in dieser Welt anging.

Vielleicht lag es auch mit daran, dass er es eilig hatte, die Zuflucht der Rohirrim zu erreichen. Wenn ich ihn richtig verstand, hatten wir bisher eine Menge Glück gehabt, dass uns der FEIND noch nicht erwischt hatte. So wunderte es kaum, dass wir bald darauf schon wieder unterwegs waren. Er auf dem Pferd, weil er eindeutig ein wenig angeschlagen war und Boromir und ich zu Fuß, was mich nicht unbedingt störte. Meine Reitkenntnisse waren eher unterentwickelt und auf MarySue wollte ich nicht vertrauen.

Die nächsten Stunden schnatterten Boromir und Aragorn wie Waschweiber ununterbrochen, um alle Nachrichten auszutauschen. Ich hielt mich deutlich zurück und lief ein Stück hinter den beiden, Orli noch immer auf der Schulter. Die beiden Männer zu beobachten war beinahe noch unwirklicher als Edoras. Sie waren fiktiv, eigentlich. Sogar das Gras, über das wir liefen, war fiktiv. Hatte ich bislang immer angenommen. Vielleicht war es auch alles nur ein Irrtum und die Welt, aus der ich stammte, war fiktiv.

Das war alles sehr verwirrend und trug nicht dazu bei, meine düstere Stimmung zu heben. Außerdem raubte es mir den Schlaf. Wen wundert es also, dass ich mich anbot, in der Nacht Wache zu halten. Boromir, der Ahnungslose, nahm das Angebot auch dankbar an, während Aragorn mich nachdenklich musterte und sich mit seiner albernen, langen Pfeife auf einen Felsen in der Nähe setzte. Feuer hatten wir mal wieder keines gemacht, aber der Mond schien helle…ein Lied, ein Lied!

Memorys - der Musical-Song aus Cats klingelte in meinen Ohren, aber ich presste fest die Lippen aufeinander, um dem irren Drang nicht nachzugeben. Das kam mir so vor wie die Szene in einer Cowboy-Parodie, die ich mal gesehen hatte. Immer wenn der geschniegelte Cowboy eine Pflanze namens Schrapnell-Wurz geknabbert hatte, musste er anfangen zu singen. Verrückt? Ja, aber ich fühlte den Drang sogar ohne diese Wurzel. _Das_ ist wirklich irre.

Ich lenkte mich damit ab, dass ich über die Geschichte nachdachte. Mittlerweile war ja wohl klar, dass ich in der Film-Version gelandet war. Jedenfalls waren die Filme dominierend. Aragorn war nämlich niemals ins Wasser geplumpst. Was immer im Film aus dramaturgischen Gründen geschnitten worden war, durfte ich mir auch noch antun. Dazu gehörte auch, dass die Wanderung durch die Mark alles in allem mehrere Tage dauerte. Dafür hatten wir aber schönes Wetter, was meiner Gewitter-Sucht nicht wirklich förderlich war.

Eine Tabakwolke wehte zu mir herüber und ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich beinahe triumphierend in Aragorns Richtung sah. Ich hatte schon immer gewusst, dass das Pfeifenkraut eine illegale Mischung sein musste. Den Geruch erkennt man, eindeutig. Kein Wunder, dass die alle so zufrieden grinsten, wenn sie an ihren Pfeifen zogen. Aragorn bemerkte meinen Blick, was nicht verwundern sollte, da er mich ohnehin die meiste Zeit aus halbgeschlossenen Augen beobachtet hatte und nahm das sofort zum Anlass, aufzustehen und in meine Nähe zu kommen. Einen Fels entfernt nur noch, ließ er sich nieder, merklich entspannter durch die Mittelerde-Mischung in seiner Pfeife.

„Boromir erzählte, Ihr stammt aus dem Norden", sagte er nach einer Weile leise.

Ich seufzte. Diesen Mann würde ich nicht belügen können, zumindest nicht in dieser Hinsicht. Im Gegensatz zu Boromir kannte er sich unter den Elbenvölkern aus. Was machte man also in einer derartigen Lage? Neue Lügen, die der zukünftige König von Gondor bestimmt nicht lustig finden würde?

„Ich weiß nicht, woher ich stamme", antwortete ich schließlich ebenso leise und streifte ihn mit einem Seitenblick, um seine Reaktion zu erkennen. Er nickte einfach nur. „Alles ist schlimmer, als ich es ihm erzählt habe. Dieser Blitz hat großes Unheil angerichtet und mir ist sehr wenig geblieben."

„Es reichte, einen Sterbenden zu retten", meinte der kiffende König versöhnlich.

Wir näherten uns dem Moment, in dem ich mich mal wieder fragte, ob Aragorn nun derjenige war, den ich mit meinen unerhörten Reizen betören und vor den Traualtar schleifen sollte. Ein Gedanke, der mir wirklich, wirklich nicht gefiel. Man kennt das doch: anfangs wird sich gestritten und nachher in die Kiste gehüpft. Ich wollte mich weder streiten, noch heißen Sex mit einem Mann haben, der fast viermal so alt war wie ich und außerdem mit einer wahren Traumelbin guter Abstammung verbunden war. Ich war keine Ehebrecherin oder ähnliches. Dafür war mir die Erfahrung zu schmerzlich gewesen, die mir Kevin und die dumme Kuh aus seinem HdR-Fanclub verschafft hatten.

„Das war Zufall", meinte ich unkonzentriert.

Bei Boromir hatte es mit dem Testkuss recht gut funktioniert, aber hier waren subtilere Methoden gefragt. Ich wollte Aragorn nicht küssen. Wo sollte das auch hinführen? Schließlich konnte ich schlecht durch Mittelerde laufen und dabei jedes halbwegs ansehnliche männliche Wesen auffordern, mich zu küssen, um herauszufinden, wer meiner MarySue zugedacht war. Ich hätte mich bei der Vorstellung fast geschüttelt.

„Das klang vorhin aber anders", widersprach Aragorn ohne viel Groll. „Auch wenn mir scheint, ich hatte es verdient."

„Hattet Ihr?" Dem Mann bot ich nicht so schnell das ‚Du' an. Dafür war er nicht der Typ. Außerdem musste ich üben, denn wie es schien, würde ich mich wohl noch eine Weile hier aufhalten. „Es lag wohl eher daran, dass Ihr so rasch die Quelle meiner eigenen Unsicherheit erkannt habt."

Oh, ich lernte ja so schnell. Dieses Herumgerede in wohlgesetzten Worten ging mir trotzdem auf die Nerven, aber ich beherrschte mich.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden, Euch zu helfen", erklärte er voller Überzeugung.

„Aber erst, wenn andere Probleme gelöst sind", sagte ich spöttisch. „Eine Elbin, die sich nur an Bruchstücke ihres eigenen Lebens erinnert, ist wirklich nicht die größte Bedrohung, die es gibt."

„Nein", war die düstere Antwort. „Zuerst müssen wir nach Helms Klamm."

Tja, was sollte ich darauf schon sagen, ohne ihn wieder misstrauisch zu machen? Aber Schweigen war etwas, das der Waldläufer gut beherrschte. So saßen wir beide da in der Nacht und hingen unseren Gedanken nach. Aragorns waren wohl eng mit dem Sternenhimmel über uns verbunden und sein Gesichtsausdruck sehr sehnsüchtig. Es fehlte wohl nicht viel zu den berühmten abgrundtiefen Seufzern, die verliebte Kerle dann auszustoßen pflegen. Meine Hoffnung wuchs.

„Wen seht Ihr dort oben?" erkundigte ich mich in einem Anflug von Subtilität.

Ein Mann, der noch erröten konnte. Das war doch mal was. „Den Stern, dem mein Herz gehört."

„Arwen."

Überrascht sah er mich an. „Wenn Ihr Euch auch an Weniges erinnert – so ist das Wenige doch sehr bemerkenswert."

Nonchalant zuckte ich die Achseln. Noch lieber hätte ich ihn breit angegrinst. Es stimmte also alles zwischen ihm und Elronds Tochter. Keine Gefahr für mich, sehr schön. „Ihr liebt sie sehr."

_Bitte, sag ja!_

„Mehr als mein Leben."

Ja! Ich war vorerst wirklich in Sicherheit.

„Aber sie wird diese Gestade verlassen. Hier ist sie zum Sterben verdammt."

„Abwarten." Diesmal grinste ich wirklich und das lag nicht daran, dass ich zuviel von dem süßlichen Qualm seines Pfeifenkrauts inhaliert hatte.

o

o/o

o

**Kaya Unazuki:** Ich bin immun, hab Schreck 2 mit dem gestiefelten Kater gesehen. Der hätte mich auch nicht weich bekommen. Ich brauch doch die Zeit, um an den anderen Storys weiterschreiben zu können. Nicht böse sein –selber Hundeblick aufsetzt-

**Shelley**: Tröste dich, ich wäre auch nach dem ersten Tag ins Feldlazarett oder zum nächstgelegenen rohanschen Gesundbeter gebracht worden. Ein Marschiereviel bin ich nämlich ebenfalls nicht.

Wie zutreffend erkannt, bleiben da dann immer noch Legolas und Haldir, den ich aber zu was anderem verwurstet habe. Aber da sind auch noch Rumil und Eomer usw. Lucy lernt noch viele schnuckelige Burschen kennen. Achja, Aragorn ist ja jetzt geklärt.


	4. Waldelben unter sich

**Disclaimer (Kurzfassung**): Alles Tolkien, mich nix und nix für ungut.

**o**

**4. Kapitel: Waldelben unter sich**

_**o**_

_**Oder: Ist dein OFC mit einem Bewohner Mittelerdes verwandt? Einem Elb?**_

o

‚_Sie ist nicht sehr kooperativ.' _

‚_Willst du dich beschweren?'_

‚_Sie nimmt es nicht ernst genug. Allein der Name, den sie der Ratte gegeben hat.'_

‚_Ich kann sie verstehen. Eine blonde Ratte ist nicht üblich.'_

‚_Auf die Schnelle war nichts anderes verfügbar.'_

‚_Dennoch verstehe ich sie. Schließlich gehört sie nicht hierhin.'_

‚_Jetzt schon.'_

‚_Das weiß sie aber nicht.'_

‚_Dann sollten wir es ihr zeigen.'_

_Eine Zeit der Stille folgte, schließlich zeigte die Sprecherin ihre Zustimmung. ‚Vielleicht hast du Recht. Diese Melodie ist viel besser für sie geeignet als die, aus der sie stammt.'_

o

ooo

o

Im Alter von zehn Jahren brachen für mich die drei glücklichsten Jahre meines bis dahin nicht wirklich idyllischen Lebens an. Ich war zwar kein armes geschlagenes, halb verhungertes Waisenkind, aber kein Heim kann eine Familie ersetzen.

Bis Sergeant Pete auftauchte.

Er und seine Frau nahmen mich als Pflegekind auf. Es waren tolle Jahre, die damit endeten, dass Pete von einem schweren Army-Laster überrollt wurde. Aber darauf gehe ich besser nicht ein. In der Zeit dazwischen lernte ich sehr viel über die Army und über das Verhalten eines Soldaten. Theoretisch jedenfalls, praktisch war Pete nur Mechaniker und Hobby-Stratege, genauso wenig vom sportlichen Ehrgeiz beflügelt wie ich. Wir frönten unserer Leidenschaft am Gartentisch bei einem kühlen Getränk und krochen nicht in Tarnzeug durchs Gelände.

Ich erwähne das an dieser Stelle, weil wir uns Helms Klamm näherten und ich mich fragte, welcher Volltrottel den Standort für die letzte Bastion der Rohirrim ausgesucht hatte. Ich will wirklich nicht meckern, aber während wir an einem dünnen Flüchtlingsstrom vorbei durch eine Art Trichter zwischen weiter aufsteigenden Felsen marschierten, betrachtete ich voller Unbehagen, was sich mir da bot. Die Hornburg lag am Ende dieses Trichters, eigentlich ein beeindruckendes Bollwerk, aber keine Burg war uneinnehmbar. Und wenn dieser Fall eintrat – dass ihre hohen, massiven Mauern fielen – saßen alle in der Falle. Nirgendwo eine Rückzugsmöglichkeit. Es hieß, den Angreifer abzuwehren oder unterzugehen. Gut, da existierten noch diese Höhlen, aber das Ei des Kolumbus waren sie nicht gerade.

Dabei sollte ich mir keine Sorgen machen: vor mir lag zwar ein fürchterliches Massaker, wir hatten die dunklen Armeen unterwegs aus sicherer Entfernung gesehen, ich hatte Albträume davon, aber die Orks würden immerhin besiegt. Eigentlich zumindest – was sich MarySue hierfür ausgedacht hatte, konnte ich leider nicht sagen und das war ein Faktor, der mir so rein gar nicht gefiel.

„Helms Klamm", verkündete Aragorn mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Stolz und Besorgnis, die wohl aus ähnlichen Überlegungen stammte wie bei mir. Ausgenommen die letzte Sache natürlich.

Bei mir kam dann noch eine andere Unbehaglichkeit dazu. Bislang waren die bösartigen Kräfte, die mich hergebracht hatten, noch sehr rücksichtsvoll mit mir umgegangen. Abgesehen von Boromir und Aragorn sowie diversen toten Orks im ganz oder halbverkokelten Zustand hatte ich noch niemanden der Bewohner Mittelerdes aus solcher Nähe getroffen. Das änderte sich seit unserem Betreten des Tales rapide.

Ich vermied es, die Flüchtlinge anzusehen. Ihre Existenz war schon schwer genug für mich zu ertragen, aber ihr Elend und ihre Angst schnürten mir zusätzlich die Kehle zu. Es ließ sich schwer von Romanfiguren denken, wenn nur mühsam unterdrückte Todesangst wie ein Meer um einen herum war. Simpel ausgedrückt herrschte Panik kurz vor dem Ausbruch und war sehr ansteckend.

Und ich wurde angestarrt. Ich _hasse_ es, angestarrt zu werden!

Entweder lag es an der geklauten Kleidung, an meinem elbischen Äußeren oder an beidem zusammen. Die verstohlenen Blicke waren unangenehm und es bedurfte einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, mich nicht an Boromirs Arm festzukrallen und zu flehen, dass wir uns wieder vom Acker machten. Der Gondorianer hätte mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht zugehört. Er war ganz in seinem Element, wie er hinter Aragorn die breite Steinrampe hinauf zu dem noch geöffneten, enormen Tor hinaufwanderte, das den Zugang zum ersten Wall darstellte.

„Ich hörte nur von der Einzigartigkeit der Hornburg", sagte er leise und ließ im Vorbeigehen seine Hand über die dicken Holzbohlen des rechten Torflügels gleiten. „Die Erzählungen werden ihr dennoch nicht gerecht."

„Wie schön", kommentierte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und quetschte mich in den schmalen Gassen hinter dem Wall durch die Flüchtlinge.

Orli piepste und erinnerte mich daran, dass es gleich so _richtig_ lustig werden würde. Der kleine Scheißer! Wenn der Angriff auf Helms Klamm losging, würde ich ihn oben auf der Mauerkrone festnageln, damit er sofort als erster von einem hungrigen Ork verspeist wurde. Das Wort ‚Rattenplage' bekam mit ihm einen ganz neuen Inhalt.

Die eigentliche Burg lag hinten an der Felswand und war der höchste Punkt der Anlage, sah man von dem Turm ab, der ein Ausguck war, mehr aber auch nicht. Wir brauchten mindestens zwanzig Minuten, bis wir uns durch das ganze Gewimmel dorthin durchgekämpft hatten und es dauerte nochmals eine Weile, bis in der allgemeinen Aufregung auffiel, dass zwei Totgesagte soeben die Stufen zur Burg erklommen.

Ich schob mich unauffällig an die Seite des Treppenaufgangs und wappnete mich. Solche Sorgen hätte ich mir allerdings gar nicht machen brauchen. Aragorn und Boromir zogen das Interesse gekonnt von mir ab. Zuerst kam der Zwerg aus der Burg gestürmt. Klein, kompakt und haarig, war mein erster Eindruck. Soviel Haare und Bart bedeckten seinen Kopf, dass ich kaum seine Gesichtszüge ausmachen konnte. Er freute sich, soviel war klar. Mit dröhnender Stimme rief er immer wieder die Namen meiner beiden Begleiter und umarmte sie heftig. Schließlich führte er Boromir einfach ab, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen, wie er es tatsächlich ausdrückte.

Zurück blieb Aragorn, der schweigend der nächsten Gestalt entgegensah, die sich aus dem Schatten des Tores löste. Einen winzigen Moment noch gab ich mich der Illusion hin, dass alle meine herablassenden Bemerkungen zu Kevin und seiner Ziege vom Fan Club durchaus berechtigt gewesen waren. Auch Elben kochten nur mit Wasser, will meinen, dass sie außer langen Haaren und spitzen Ohren nichts Besonderes an sich hatten.

Wie gesagt, einen winzigen Moment noch…

Dann wurde aus dem dünnen Hering, wie ich ihn immer bösartig genannt hatte, das Geschöpf Mittelerdes, das alle anderen an bloßer Präsenz übertraf. Natürlich war es auch bei den anderen so gewesen, dass sie zwar ihren Darstellern äußerlich erschreckend ähnlich waren und gleichzeitig über eine durchaus stärkere Ausstrahlung verfügten. Aber bei keinem war dieser Unterschied so stark wie bei diesem Elben.

Ein seltsames Gemisch aus Ruhe, Kraft und Weisheit – jawohl, letzteres machte mir am meisten zu schaffen – umgab ihn beinahe sichtbar mit einer Aura, die allen anderen völlig fehlte. Und er war schön, niederschmetternd schön. Kein Film, kein Buch würden dem je gerecht werden können.

Ich war unendlich dankbar, dass Aragorn und Legolas so sehr damit beschäftigt waren, diesen seltsamen Dialog über Zuspätkommen auszutauschen und glitzernde Schmuckstücke rüberzureichen. So hatte ich wenigstens etwas Gelegenheit, meine Fassung wieder zu gewinnen. Innerlich dankte ich diesen miesen Kräften, die mich hergebracht hatten, auf Knien, dass ich nicht mitten in Bruchtal oder Lothlorien gelandet war. Zuviele Elben auf einem Haufen hätten mich in ein nervöses Wrack verwandelt.

Der eine reichte mir schon, besonders nachdem er mich nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel mit Aragorn voll milder Überraschung ansah.

„Ich grüße Euch", sagte er mit melodischer Stimme.

Schweigen ist immer noch Gold und getreu dieses Merksatzes beschränkte ich mich darauf, den Kopf zu neigen. Ich gab mir standardmäßig fünf Minuten, höchstens sechs, bis Legolas merken musste, was für eine Mogelpackung ich war. Schon die Art, wie er mich musterte, zeigte deutlich, dass er intensiv über meine Gegenwart nachdachte.

Bei dieser Gelegenheit möchte ich mit einem weitverbreiteten Irrtum aufräumen, um es mal so zu formulieren. Seine Augen waren nicht blau, nein. Dieser Legolas hier hatte grüne Augen. Im Fenster eines Antiquitäten-Geschäftes hatte ich mal einen Kelch aus dunkelgrünem Murano-Glas gesehen. Es war wirklich so dunkel, dass es manchmal richtig schwarz wirkte. Schien jedoch die Sonne ins Schaufenster wurde es zu einem warmen intensiven Grün, das wie aus einem Märchen zu stammen schien.

Langer Rede, kurzer Sinn – seine Augen waren der Hammer!

Ein paar Tausend Orks waren meine Rettung. Selbst wenn Legolas sich liebend gern mit der vermeintlichen Elbin auf den Stufen näher befasst hätte, waren andere Probleme dringender. Aragorn, besorgter und allzeit bereiter Heerführer, der er war, stürmte nach der herzergreifenden Begrüßung hinein in die Dunkelheit hinter dem Tor der Burg. Legolas stand einen Moment da, sein Blick zu mir deutete kommenden Ärger und bohrende Fragen an, dann folgte er seinem sterblichen Freund mit dem Pflichtbewusstsein, das man auch von ihm erwarten konnte.

Ich atmete hörbar aus. Zwar nicht aufgehoben, aber zumindest aufgeschoben. Man sollte auch Kleinigkeiten zu schätzen wissen.

Eine Bewegung im Schatten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Säulengangs lenkte mich ab. Ich hatte Eowyn ganz vergessen. Die unglücklich verliebte Schildmaid, die bei der Sache mit der Halskette wohl sehr deutlich erkannt hatte, wo das Herz ihres Angebeteten lag. Da ich sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, nahm ich mir die Zeit, Faramirs Zukünftige zu beobachten.

Sie war hübsch wie ein Sommertag, auch wenn ein reichlich bekümmerter Ausdruck auf ihren frischen, zarten Gesichtszügen lag. Weizenblonde, zu einem dicken Zopf geflochtene Haare umrahmten ihre Gesicht, in dem auch noch strahlend blaue Augen leuchteten. Sie hätte Reklame für Skandinavien machen können und die männlichen Touristen wären scharenweise eingefallen.

Kaum hatte sie die aufkommenden Tränen weggeblinzelt, fiel ihr auf, dass ich sie beobachtete. Für einen Rückzug war es jetzt zu spät, also nickte ich ihr eben so gelassen wie möglich zu. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete. Eine niedliche Falte erschien über ihrer Nasenwurzel, während ihre Augen sich langsam weiteten angesichts meiner Kleidung, die ihr mehr als vertraut sein musste.

Da ich noch immer nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, setzte ich mich in Bewegung und Frau Eowyn kam mir auf halbem Wege entgegen. Übrigens war sie recht klein. Kaum zu glauben, dass sie den Hexenkönig abschlachten würde. Mir ging durch den Kopf, dass sie bei ihrer Größe eine Schlagader an seinem Fußgelenk erwischen müsste, um ihn zu killen. Andererseits war ich als Elbin auch nicht gerade ein Zwerg, eher im Gegenteil. Der Boden war weiter von mir entfernt, als ich es von früher gewohnt war.

„Ihr kamt mit Herrn Aragorn."

„Und Boromir von Gondor", bestätigte ich und seufzte. „Wir waren zuerst in Edoras."

„Offensichtlich." Hübsch, aber kein Herzchen. Der scharfe Unterton in ihrer Stimme sprach Bände.

„Eine lange Geschichte."

„Die Männer haben viel mit meinem Onkel zu besprechen. Wir haben Zeit."

„Hier?"

Ein Klischee jagte das nächste. Ein Dialog dieses Inhalts hatte einen Bart so lang wie der Gandalfs. Wenn es so weiterging, würde sich mein Sprachschatz halbieren und mein Ausdruck sich auf das Niveau eines Werbeslogans reduzieren. Ich seufzte nochmals.

Einen Moment schien sie wirklich entschlossen, mich hier auf den Stufen zur Rede zu stellen, doch dann kam die gute Erziehung durch. „Ihr werdet eine Unterkunft brauchen. Folgt mir."

o

ooo

o

MarySue-Magie…

Es gab Momente, da war ich dankbar dafür.

Eine Stunde nach der ersten Begegnung hatte ich eine neue Freundin, um es mal so auszudrücken. Eowyn, noch immer höchst fasziniert von der bewegten Geschichte, die ich zum Besten gegeben hatte – den Testkuss mit Boromir hatte ich ausgelassen – hockte auf der schmalen Holzpritsche, die hier gemeinhin als Bett durchgehen sollte und erzählte mir ihrerseits von dem, was in den letzten Tagen so alles passiert war.

Ich selber saß in einer schmalen Fensternische und kaute auf einem Apfel herum, den Rohans ranghöchste Adlige eigenhändig organisiert hatte. Fensternische ist ein zweideutiger Begriff. Es war zwar eine Öffnung in dem beeindruckend dicken Mauerwerk, aber von Glasscheiben keine Spur. Gerade mal Holzläden, die jetzt geöffnet waren und zuließen, dass etwas Licht in den karg möblierten Raum fiel, der mir zugedacht worden war. Tief unterhalb des Fensters waren die Geräusche und Stimmen der Rohirrim zu hören, die sich auf den Kampf einstimmten. Waffenklirren und die Schrittgeräusche der Krieger, die ihre Plätze auf dem Klammwall einnehmen mussten.

„Es ist eine große Erleichterung, dass Herr Aragorn so unversehrt ist", bemerkte die unglücklich verliebte Schildmaid gerade und nestelte am Saum ihres Kleides herum.

„Oh ja", war mein neutraler Kommentar.

„Legolas war sehr schweigsam in den Tagen nach seinem Verschwinden und hat oft die Halskette zur Hand genommen."

Orli nagte ebenfalls auf einem Stück Apfel herum, dicht an der Kante der Fensteröffnung. Ich widerstand dem Drang, ihn über die Brüstung zu schnippen. „Eowyn…"

Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu mir. Was tat ich hier eigentlich? Draußen lauerten Tausende von Orks, die nächstgelegene MacDonalds-Filiale war in der angrenzenden Dimension verschwunden und ich brabbelte plüschigen Müll. „Vergiss ihn."

Sehr plüschig war das nicht mehr, aber es wirkte. Sie öffnete die rosigen Lippen, schien einen Moment empört und seufzte dann. „Ich hab mich zur Närrin gemacht."

„Ein bisschen", schränkte ich freundschaftlich ein. „Aber er hätte auch deutlicher sein können. Männer sind eben Schweine."

„Lucy!"

„Ja?"

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du erinnerst dich doch an nichts mehr."

Schlaues Mädel. „Das ist ein Instinkt."

„Ein elbischer?"

„Nein, ein weiblicher."

Sie kicherte. Bevor wir uns noch zu einer Pyjama-Party verabreden konnten, störte ein Klopfen an der Tür die nette Atmosphäre. Mit einem Satz war Orli von der Brüstung runter und in meiner Gürteltasche verschwunden. Ich hatte ihn bereits gewarnt, dass irgendwelche unappetitlichen Hinterlassenschaften darin zur sofortigen Exekution führen würden. Bislang hielt er sich dran. Schade eigentlich…

Ein zerzaustes, bärtiges Etwas steckte den Kopf zur Tür hinein. „Frau Eowyn, der König wünscht Euch in der Halle zu sehen. Und Euch auch, Herrin", setzte der Bote hinzu, ohne mich anzuschauen.

Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, mich in diesem Raum zu verschanzen, bis von den Orks nur noch ein Haufen gut gedüngter Bäume aus dem Fangorn übrig waren, aber irgendwie wollte dieser Plan wohl ebenso wenig funktionieren wie alle anderen auch. Eine Sache gab es allerdings, die meine Laune auf dem viel zu kurzen Weg zur königlichen Audienz doch hob. Wann immer wir an einem der schmalen Fenster vorbeikamen, war da dieser Anblick dunkler, schwerer Gewitterwolken, die sich am Eingang des Tales auftürmten. Mit ein bisschen Glück traf mich der erste Blitz, noch bevor der erste Ork es tat.

Die erste Begegnung mit einem bereits amtierenden König wurde zum Glück nur halb so schlimm, wie ich befürchtet hatte. Boromir und Aragorn hatten ihn wohl bereits aufgeklärt, denn Theoden beschränkte sich fast nur darauf, mich willkommen zu heißen.

„Einen schlechten Tag habt Ihr Euch ausgesucht, Frau Elbin", meinte er noch voller Bitterkeit. „So findet Ihr statt Gastfreundschaft nur Kampf und Blutvergießen."

„Ihr ward bereits gastfreundlich genug", erwiderte ich artig und spielte darauf an, dass ich die Hinterlassenschaft seines Sohnes ausgeplündert hatte, ohne dass er mich dafür in Ketten legen ließ.

Theoden, der mich wirklich beeindruckte mit seiner Beherrschung angesichts dieser schrecklichen Lage für sein ganzes Volk, brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. „Mein Sohn wusste Schönheit immer zu schätzen. Es ist sicher in seinem Sinn, dass so kriegerische Kleidung eine so unbeschreiblich schöne Trägerin gefunden hat."

Elben werden nicht rot, stellte ich fest und war dankbar. Damit wandte sich Theoden wieder wichtigeren Dingen zu und brach zu einer Inspektion seiner Truppen auf. Ich folgte ein kurzes Stück, immer schön auf Distanz zu dem einzigen anderen Elb, der mir gelegentlich noch einen Seitenblick zuwarf, mich aber nicht ansprach.

Als die Truppe hinunter zur großen Rampe vor dem Tor marschierte, ließ ich mich zurückfallen und blieb stattdessen auf der inneren Mauer stehen, mitten zwischen ein paar Elitekriegern, wenn ich den Prunk ihrer Rüstungen und die finsteren Mienen richtig deutete. Der Ausblick von hier war gut. Zu gut, um genau zu sein.

Das war die kümmerlichste Armee, die man sich ausmalen konnte. Aus der Burg drängten immer wieder Krieger heran, die diese Bezeichnung entweder nicht mehr oder noch nicht verdienten. Theoden hatte alles bewaffnen lassen, was noch Hände hatte, die Waffe zu halten und Beine, um sich auf den Wall zu schleppen. Ausgenommen waren die Frauen und Mädchen. Kind zu sein alleine reichte nicht aus, dem Schrecken zu entgehen, wie ich feststellte, als sich immer mehr kleine Gestalten unter die Kämpfenden stellten. Ein letztes Aufgebot und es bedurfte eines Wunders, um gegen die Armee zu gewinnen, die nicht mehr fern sein konnte.

Ich stützte mich auf die Brüstung und hielt den Blick starr auf den Eingang des Tales gerichtet. Mittlerweile war der gesamte Himmel von einer dunkelgrauen, dichten Wolkendecke überzogen. Es war so dunkel, dass es beinahe wie Abend wirkte, obwohl erst früher Nachmittag sein konnte. Das Wetter entsprach meiner Stimmung.

Unwillkürlich lächelte ich freudlos. Warum machte ich mir denn Sorgen? Es konnte doch nicht wirklich etwas passieren. Helms Klamm würde nicht fallen, so kannte ich es und so musste der Ablauf der nächsten Stunden sein.

Mir fehlte der Glaube, stellte ich mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund fest, der mich angestrengt schlucken ließ. Worauf war in dieser Welt denn überhaupt Verlass? Wenn sich sogar gottähnliche Wesen irren und die falsche MarySue hierher bringen konnten, dann war auch die Chance gegeben, dass Helms Klamm eben nicht gerettet wurde. Dass die Elben nicht kamen und auch Gandalf nicht mehr rechtzeitig auftauchte mit Eomer und seinen Reiterscharen.

Ich hatte hier nichts verloren. Ich war keine Kriegerin, auch wenn die Arbeit bei einem Zahnarzt manchmal Kampfwillen erforderte. Um Menschenleben ging es da nicht, insbesondere nicht um meines. In diesem Kampf hier würde ich jedoch keine Hilfe sein. Am besten wäre wohl, ich verkroch mich zu Eowyn, die viel lieber hier an meiner Stelle wäre, anstatt mit den Frauen und kleinen Kindern in den Höhlen darauf zu warten, dass andere für ihre Leben einstanden.

Wo blieb jetzt meine MarySue, die sich so sehnlich hierher gewünscht hatte? Sie sollte hier stehen, mit markigen Worten auf den Lippen und dem Schwert oder dem Bogen in der Hand.

„Ich verfluche dich", raunte ich in einem Anfall von Theatralik, der aber gut zu meiner jetzigen Lage passte. „Mögen dir die Haare ausfallen und die Zähne verfaulen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das den weißen Zauberer abschrecken wird."

Ertappt fuhr ich herum und fand mich eine Armlänge von meinem schlimmsten Albtraum entfernt. Die anderen Krieger hatten sich zurückgezogen, der Elb lehnte alleine an der seitlichen Brüstung und musterte mich aus schmalen Augen.

„Legolas!"

„Ich dachte schon, Ihr wollt ewig so weiter machen", nickte er und deutete eine spöttische Verbeugung an.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Erspart mir das", warnte er mich und klang nicht einmal unfreundlich. „Boromir oder Aragorn mögt Ihr täuschen, aber bei mir wird Euch das nicht gelingen."

Ich war sogar erleichtert.

„Ein Blitz", meinte er kopfschüttelnd und trat etwas näher. „Das ist das Lächerlichste, was ich je gehört habe."

Meine Erleichterung verflüchtigte sich. Ich hätte am liebsten geheult. Keine Ahnung, was der Elb zu wissen glaubte, aber es lief leider nicht in die richtige Richtung. Etwas schwächlich zuckte ich mit den Schultern und flüchtete mich mal wieder in Schweigen. Nicht nur, dass ich bald in Blut waten würde, ich hatte auch noch irgendeine Vergangenheit, die mir absolut schleierhaft war. Mir, ihm aber nicht. Warum musste es so kompliziert sein und warum zum Teufel kam dieses Gewitter nicht? Ich brauchte jetzt sehr dringend einen Blitz!

„Ihr seid noch so jung", sagte er, den Blick nachdenklich auf die Ebene vor uns gerichtet. „Zu jung, um hier zu sterben."

„Wer sagt-?„

„So wird es geschehen", schnitt er mir mit einer knappen Geste das Wort ab.

Ich zuckte leicht zusammen, weil er plötzlich so wütend klang. Jetzt fiel mir auch auf, dass Legolas sich für den Kampf bereit gemacht hatte. Offenbar war der unschöne Zusammenstoß in der Waffenkammer bereits vorbei.

„Wir werden wahrscheinlich alle sterben." Jetzt waren seine Augen so schwarz wie der Himmel über uns. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr während der Schlacht an meiner Seite bleibt. Rührt Euch nicht von mir weg."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte ihm einen Vogel gezeigt. Ich würde den Teufel tun und mich an einen Elben hängen, der sich unbedingt in die erste Reihe stellen musste und kleine Showeinlagen auf der Treppe geben würde. „Ich könnte zu Eowyn gehen", schlug ich also vor.

„Dies ist nicht die Zeit für Scherze."

Verdammte elbische Gleichberechtigung! Gerade jetzt hielt ich sehr viel vom traditionellen Rollenverständnis. Ich wäre für mein Leben gern bei den anderen Frauen in der Höhle. Vielleicht konnte ich Tipps zur richtigen Zahnpflege der Kinder geben. Zu mehr taugte ich nämlich nicht.

„Luthaduial!" Er packte mich an den Oberarmen und schüttelte mich leicht. „Ich meine es ernst. An meiner Seite! Vielleicht seht Ihr Eure Heimat dann wieder!"

Diesmal retteten mich nicht die Orks, sondern ein Hornsignal, dessen Existenz ich schon fast vergessen hatte. Legolas ließ mich abrupt wieder los, starrte hinunter über den Wall und strahlte plötzlich, soweit ein Elb überhaupt so überschwänglich werden konnte. „Das ist kein Ork-Horn. Folgt mir. Vielleicht ist doch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren."

Ich ließ ihn losrennen und blieb selber wie angenagelt dort stehen. Namenloses Grauen hatte mich gepackt und das hing nicht nur mit diesem idiotischen Namen zusammen, den ich offenbar hatte. Übersetzt hieß es wohl ‚bezaubernde Abenddämmerung', nicht übersetzt klang es wie eine ernsthafte Störung im Sprachzentrum. Aber mit den vielen Vokalen hätte ich ja noch die paar Minuten bis zu meinem nahen Ende durch einen Ork leben können. Nein, das war es nicht. Ich wünschte fast, es wäre so.

Was mir den kalten Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb, war der üble Verdacht, dass ich soeben den Traum meiner MarySue gefunden hatte. Er war blond, unsterblich und rangierte in meiner persönlichen Hitliste nicht erfreulicher Kandidaten knapp hinter Sauron und den Hobbits.

„Nicht Legolas!" Keine Ahnung, wie oft ich es vor mich hinmurmelte, bis mich ein unangenehmer Schmerz an der Hand wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Orli hatte mich gebissen und sich dann hastig wieder in die Gürteltasche verzogen. Er war zu klein, um mir eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die die aufsteigende Hysterie vertreiben konnte, hatte aber sein Bestes getan.

Dank Orlis heldenhaftem Einsatz verpasste ich wenigstens nicht den Einzug der Retter. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich später sogar darüber geärgert.

War ich beeindruckt, diese knapp dreihundert Krieger zu sehen, die in perfektem Gleichklang über die Brücke zogen und an der Treppe zur Burg zum Halt kamen?

Ich war es.

_Jeder_ wäre es gewesen!

In all der Hoffnungslosigkeit waren sie Lichtgestalten und auch ich konnte mich nicht des Gefühls erwehren, dass wirklich nicht alles verloren war.

Von meiner erhöhten Position aus beobachtete ich, wie ihr Anführer – ja, Haldir war da und mich konnte es nicht einmal überraschen – sein Sprüchlein aufsagte, von Aragorn eine eher unwillkommene Umarmung erhielt und sich die Krieger dann ohne langatmige Erklärung auf dem unteren Wall verteilten.

Anstatt mich weiter zu freuen, weil wenigstens die Ankunft der Elbenkrieger planmäßig stattgefunden hatte, überkam mich wieder dieses eigentümliche Gefühl, dass die kleine Unterhaltung mit Legolas nicht alles gewesen war, was mich an diesem Tag noch an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben würde.

Ein nervöses Flattern breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus, kaum trennte sich Haldir mit einem weiteren Krieger von seiner Truppe und folgte Legolas. Fasziniert in stillem Schrecken beobachtete ich, wie die drei Elben immer näher auf mich zukamen. Über mir braute sich etwas zusammen und das war ausnahmsweise kein Gewitter.

Meine Kehle wurde trocken, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt waren und ich wich unwillkürlich zurück. Das hielt einen Elb wie den lorischen Hauptmann allerdings nicht auf. Abgesehen von dem üblichen Plus an Ausstrahlung im Vergleich zu seinem Darsteller hatte er auch noch die Abmessungen eines Zehnkämpfers. Und den gleichen Elan.

Wenn Elben wollen, können sie auch umarmen. Haldir wollte und wie! Ich landete trotz Gegenwehr an einer diesmal in Rüstung steckenden Heldenbrust und meinte, ganz deutlich meine Rippen knacken zu hören. Und etwas anderes vermeinte ich auch noch zu hören und das klang so ähnlich wie ‚Orophins Tochter'.

_Onkel_ Haldir…

Mir wurde schwarz vor Augen.

**o**

**ooo**

**o**

**feanen**: Hey, bist du etwa schon wieder von der langen Rundreise zurück? Schon mit dem Studieren angefangen? Ich bin neugierig, ich weiß. Aber ich kann nix dagegen machen. Und ja, es ist mal wieder was drauf. Nur was kleines eben.

**Kaya Unazuki:** Boah, bist du hartherzig! Der Hundewelpen-Blick klappt sonst immer – schmoll- Aber ganz ehrlich, ich brauch noch etwas für Heiler 4 und noch für Arenor 2. Dafür ist das Gesamtkonzept von Heiler fertig und die übelste Hürde, die immer der Anfang bzw. das erste Kapitel ist, ist auch genommen.

**Tod**: Das ging anfangs nicht mit dem Namen? Irgendwie merkwürdig sind die manchmal hier. ALSO, TOD, DAS MIT ORLI WAR ABER MITLEID MIT DEM RATTERICH, ODER?

Hm, eigentlich müsstest **du** immer in Großbuchstaben schreiben. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, macht Tod das doch so. Die Sache mit dem Link hat hoffentlich geklappt und du hast schon die ersten 100 Fragen bzw. Regeln verinnerlicht –kicher-. Vom Kiffen stand da zwar nix, aber ich konnte nicht anders. Dafür hab ich dann den bengalischen Tiger weggelassen.

**Shelley**: Fandest du nicht auch, dass die immer so angesäuselt aussehen, wenn die qualmen? Und dann auch noch Schiffchen damit pusten und sich freuen wie dösig. Das konnte nur einen Grund haben und das war nicht normaler Tabak von Aldi.

Du kennst die Story! Zumindest, was die Sache mit den Klamotten angeht. –neue Firewall aufspielt-


	5. Familienbande

**Disclaimer (Kurzfassung**): Alles Tolkien, mich nix und nix für ungut.

0

**A/N:** So und jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig. Es wird ernst! Tut mir leid, aber es musste sein.

0

**5. Kapitel: Familienbande**

_**0**_

_**Oder: Rettet dein OFC einem Tolkien-Charakter das Leben? In dem sie selber beinahe stirbt?**_

0

‚_Ich fürchte für sie.'_

‚_Ich ebenso.'_

‚_Du holtest sie her. Schütze sie.'_

‚_Soweit ich es kann.' Der Verursacher des Ungleichgewichts schien zu seufzen. ‚Du weißt, dass sie uns früher oder später entgleiten.'_

‚_Nicht alle. Nicht DIESE hier.'_

‚_Und warum nicht?' mischte sich eine dritte Stimme ein._

_Die beiden anderen schwiegen einen Moment verblüfft._

‚_Er hat etwas Glück verdient', erklärte dann die weibliche Stimme langsam._

‚_Vielleicht hast du Recht', gab der Neuankömmling schließlich zu. ‚Wenn es wahrhaftig ist, soll es so sein.'_

o

o

„Keine Heldentaten."

Die Ermahnung hätte sich Haldir sparen können. Ich nickte und der Helm rutschte mir leicht in die Stirn. Mit einem leisen, aber interessanten Fluch auf den Lippen hantierte der Elb am Kinnriemen meines rohanschen Helms herum.

„Wir haben deinem Vater versprochen, dich heil wieder nach Hause zu bringen und ich habe noch nie ein Versprechen gebrochen."

Mein _Onkel_ hatte sich wieder von dem Schreck erholt, den er wohl erlitten hatte, als seine verloren geglaubte Nichte sich diese kurze Auszeit genommen hatte. Wirklich nur kurz, es reichte nicht einmal, um auf die harten Steine der Wehrmauer zu sinken. Dabei hätte ich überhaupt nichts dagegen gehabt, in einen längeren komatösen Zustand zu fallen. Alles war besser, als zwischen den neugewonnenen Mitgliedern meiner ebenso neuen Familie auf der Wehrmauer zu stehen, während die Orks bereits in Sichtweite waren.

Angesichts der nahen Bedrohung war nur wenig Zeit geblieben, das Dunkel zu lüften, das über meiner Vergangenheit als angebliche Tochter Orophins lag. Eingekeilt zwischen meinen besorgten Onkeln – oh ja, der gute Rumil war der zweite Elb, der mich nach meiner Schwindelattacke in eine etwas vorsichtigere Umarmung gezogen hatte – war ich nach kurzer Debatte auf dem Wall gelandet.

Da stand ich nun und ließ beinahe apathisch alles mit mir machen, was für gut befunden wurde. Was blieb mir auch anderes übrig? Elbische Logik unterschied sich grundsätzlich von meiner eigenen. Für mich war der sicherste Platz eigentlich einer in den Höhlen und nicht hier. Für die beiden war es stattdessen der in ihrer Reichweite. Wir befanden uns zwar in der ersten Schlachtreihe und die Ork-Armee würde nicht mehr lange bis zum Angriff brauchen, aber egal.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln betrachtete Rumil meinen in Edoras konfiszierten Rohan-Bogen. Ein entschiedener Ausdruck trat auf seine katzenhaften Züge, bevor er mir die Waffe kurzerhand wegnahm und gegen seine eigene tauschte. „Es ist besser, du kämpfst mit einem vertrauten Bogen", erklärte er und fingerte prüfend an der Sehne des menschlichen Erzeugnisses herum.

„Ah", machte ich und wunderte mich nicht einmal, dass sich das leicht grünliche Holz wirklich sehr vertraut in meinen Händen anfühlte. „Und du?"

„Rumil ist der beste Bogenschütze, den es unter den Eldar gibt. Er zielt auch noch gut genug mit diesem anderen Bogen", beruhigte mich Haldir in aller Bescheidenheit und seine Aufmerksamkeit wechselte zwischen mir und der doppelten Schlachtreihe seiner Krieger, durch die Aragorn gerade marschierte und eine für meine Begriffe völlig überflüssige Aufmunterungsrede hielt. Wenn überhaupt, hätte sich Aragorn auf die sterblichen Krieger konzentrieren sollen, die im Vergleich zu den Elben noch schlechter abschnitten als zuvor.

„Besser als er selbst", bestätigte Rumil und blinzelte mir zu. „Auch wenn er das ungern zugibt. Zeig mir dein Schwert."

Gehorsam zog ich das Teil von meinem Gürtel, das mich schon seit unserem Aufbruch von Edoras störte. Ich schwenkte die scharfe Klinge haarscharf an Haldirs Kopf vorbei. Zu meinem Glück war seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder von Aragorn zu mir gewandert und er wich noch rechtzeitig aus. Anstatt mich über die Brüstung zu schmeißen, wanderte nur seine linke Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben und ich schrumpfte ein wenig.

„Hast du gedacht, dieses Unglück würde ihre Künste damit etwa verbessern?" spottete Rumil in Richtung seines Bruders. Seine Künste jedenfalls hatten Verbesserung nicht nötig. Er ließ den Griff kurz um sein Handgelenk kreisen, schwenkte es ein paar Mal hin und her und gab es mir recht zufrieden zurück. „Es ist nicht schlecht. Vielleicht brauchst du es ja auch gar nicht."

„Ich denke doch", murmelte ich unüberlegt. „Sie werden die Mauern stürmen."

Mein Glück, dass die Ork-Armee endlich zum Halt gekommen war und mit psychologischer Kriegsführung begann, die darin bestand, mit ihren Speeren oder auch einfach nur mit den Füßen auf den Boden zu stampfen, während sie eine Art rhythmisches Grollen von sich gaben, das die Luft zum Vibrieren brachte. So kamen meine Verwandten nicht dazu, mich nach der Quelle meiner Erkenntnisse zu befragen.

Ausgerechnet jetzt schlug auf dem noch unberührten Stück Land zwischen Angreifern und Verteidigern ein beachtlicher Blitz ein. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich einen Schritt vortrat und mich an die Steinbrüstung lehnte. Sekunden später legte sich eine Hand auf meine rechte Schulter, eine auf meine linke und ich wurde energisch wieder in die Reihe zurückgezogen.

„Keine Blitze mehr!" verkündete Haldir, dem die Hand auf meiner rechten Schulter gehörte und schüttelte nochmals nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Der eine hat gereicht."

„Für den Rückweg nehmen wir Pferde", bekräftigte Rumil, dem die Hand auf meiner linken Schulter gehörte.

Ich ersparte mir die Bemerkung, dass man nicht von einer Dimension in die andere zu _reiten_ pflegte. Es hätte mich sowieso niemand gehört, denn Aragorn gab lautstark den Befehl, die Pfeile zu zücken.

Und ich tat es!

Nicht MarySue, sondern ich selbst machte es. Ihr Verdienst war es vielleicht, dass die Aktion nicht weniger elegant war als bei den anderen Elben, aber die wilde Entschlossenheit kam ganz von mir alleine. Ich wollte einfach nicht sterben. Von denen da unten würde nämlich keiner Rücksicht darauf nehmen, dass ich hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Es war ernst, soviel war mir klar. Natürlich konnte ich immer noch hoffen, dass mich ein Blitz erwischte, aber in der Zwischenzeit ging es nur noch darum, mein Leben zu retten.

Also stand ich mit den anderen in einer Reihe, getrieben von einem Überlebensinstinkt, den ich so stark gar nicht in mir vermutet hätte und der vielleicht ein wenig Unterstützung von der guten Luthaduial erhielt, ausgestattet mit einem wehrhaften, beinahe unsterblichen Elbenkörper und voller Hoffnung, dass ich den nächsten Sonnenaufgang noch erleben würde, wenn ich mich nicht ganz so dämlich anstellte.

Die Elben waren die einzigen, die ihre Bögen noch nicht gespannt hatten, auch wenn es ihnen wohl am leichtesten gefallen wäre, dies eine ganze Weile durchzuhalten. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie weitaus gescheiter als die Sterblichen, die sich vielleicht wehrhafter fühlten mit den Pfeilen so dicht neben ihren Ohren. Dabei war es Unsinn, seine Kräfte daran zu verschwenden.

Übrigens hörten die Blitze auf und dafür setzte starker Regen ein. Ich war ja _so_ ein Glückspilz.

Irgendwo zu meiner Linken weiter die Reihe der Bogenschützen runter, witzelte Legolas mit Gimli herum. Ich bedauerte nur, dass ich zu ohnmächtig gewesen war, um sein verdutztes Gesicht zu sehen, nachdem er feststellen musste, dass ich zumindest den Blitz nicht erfunden hatte. Dieser Elb war eindeutig überheblich. Viel schlimmer als Loriens Hauptmann, der eigentlich recht nett war, wenn auch ein wenig grummelig.

Es war nicht ein einziger Pfeil, der den arthritischen Händen von Theodens Senioren-Armee entfleuchte, sondern sofort ein halbes Dutzend an unterschiedlichen Stellen der Verteidigungslinie.

Es war aber nur ein einziger, der auch traf.

Dann brach die Hölle los.

o

o

Diese Schlacht…es ist schwer, sie zu beschreiben. In vielem entsprach sie dem, was ich bereits im Film gesehen hatte. Ich war also nicht wirklich überrascht, als der Ansturm der Uruk'hai begann und ich war auch nicht überrascht, als die Bresche in den Wall gesprengt wurde. Legolas konnte den Uruk'hai gar nicht aufhalten, der mit dem Sprengsatz heran kam. Dieses riesige Monster war von genug anderen umgeben, die sich für den Willen ihres Meisters opferten.

Was mich überraschte, war, um wie viel grauenhafter das alles war, als ich es mir in meinen düstersten Albträumen hätte vorstellen können.

Eigentlich bekam ich diese Vorfälle nur nebenbei mit. Anstatt in einer großen Schlacht war ich wie wohl die meisten anderen auch in meinem persönlichen Albtraum gefangen. MarySue ließ mich im Stich. Vielleicht hatten sie die Schreie der Sterbenden und Verletzten so sehr erschreckt, dass sie sich in irgendeinen Winkel zurückgezogen hatte, in dem MarySues sich einfach vor dem Grauen versteckten, das sie vorher so freudig heraufbeschworen hatten.

Mir blieb diese Flucht nicht. Ich rettete einen Teil meines Verstandes damit, dass ich mit Luthaduials Hilfe einfach machte, was alle anderen auch taten: ich verschoss meine Pfeile und schrie die kleinen Jungen an, die die Aufgabe hatten, uns mit Nachschub zu versorgen. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen huschten sie herum, zerrten die Pfeile der Orks aus den Körpern der Toten und brachten uns diese blutverschmierten Dinger dann heran. Ohne die Handschuhe hätte ich den Bogen, der inzwischen ebenfalls glitschig vom Blut war, gar nicht mehr halten können.

Dann stürmten die Uruk'hai den Wall. Aragorn blies zum Rückzug in die Hornburg und es gab keinen unter uns, der ihm nicht von Herzen zustimmte.

Zittrig wollte ich mich schon auf den Weg machen, als mir einfiel, was das bedeutete. Der Rückzug in die Hornburg war Haldirs Ende. Anstatt nun an seine Seite zu eilen, um ihn zu warnen oder womöglich sogar diesen Uruk'hai selber abzuschlachten, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte, stand ich wie erstarrt da und es gelang nicht einmal Rumil, mich von der Stelle zu bewegen.

Ich bekam kein Wort heraus, keinen Warnruf, nichts!

Stattdessen war eine Art Lähmung über mich gekommen, die damit enden würde, dass dieser Hauptmann tot zu Boden sinken würde. Dabei hielt ich doch ein Schwert in der Hand, ich hätte auch den Bogen nehmen und mit einem der letzten verbliebenen Pfeile schießen können. Haldir war nicht weit entfernt, nur ein paar Schritte.

„Bring sie in die Hornburg!" schrie er Rumil an, der immer noch an mir rumzerrte. „Luthaduial! Beweg dich!"

Ich wollte, aber ich konnte nicht. Das war alles zuviel für mich. Zuviel Blut, zu viele Tote und zu viele Schreie, die mir in den Ohren klangen und mich mit Kälte füllten.

In diesem Moment hasste ich die MarySue, weil sie nichts unternahm. Warum war sie denn sonst hier? Um diesen blonden Prinzen flachzulegen? Es gab Wichtigeres, das Leben eines Elben zum Beispiel, der so ein beherzter Krieger war.

Ich rettete ihn trotzdem.

Allerdings nicht so, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte. Eigentlich verdankte Haldir letztendlich sein Leben einem Uruk'hai. Rumil hatte das Geschöpf abgestochen und er hätte tot sein müssen, soviel schwarzes Blut war über unsere Stiefel gespritzt. Kein Wunder, dass wir ihn ignoriert hatten. Es lagen unzählige Leichen und Kadaver um uns herum, da konnte man nicht auf jeden achten. Selbst nicht auf einen, in dem noch etwas Leben steckte und natürlich Hass. Der richtete sich ausgerechnet auf mich.

Er war herangekrochen, ohne dass wir es bemerkt hatten. Ich spürte seine Gegenwart schließlich deswegen, weil er mir einen Dolch in den rechten Oberschenkel rammte. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei knickte ich ein. Das wiederum vernahm Haldir und er fuhr herum. Kaum sah er mich, stürzte er los und der Skimitar des Uruk'hai, der auf seinen Rücken gerichtet war, traf ins Leere. Unmittelbar danach wurde der erfolglose Bursche auch schon von einem Pfeil Rumils getroffen, der wirklich gar keine Schwierigkeiten hatte, mit einem Rohan-Bogen umzugehen.

In dem ganzen Chaos hockte ich auf dem Boden und starrte verblüfft auf die handlange Wunde an meinem Oberschenkel, aus der dunkelrotes Blut in rauen Mengen floss. Aber wenigstens hatte ich verhindert, dass Haldir diesen dramaturgisch unbefriedigenden Tod auf dem Wall fand. Die tiefe Zufriedenheit wich nicht einmal von mir, als mich mein geretteter Onkel heftig vom Boden hochriss und tiefer in die Burganlage schleppte.

Mir war kalt, ich war klatschnass und ich starb. Jesus, ich hätte heulen sollen, aber irgendwie war ich sehr entspannt.

„Luthaduial!" schrie er mich dabei an. „Bleib jetzt wach!"

„Ich hasse diesen Namen", erklärte ich ihm. „Nenn mich Lucy."

„Wie bitte?" Haldir hatte einen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck, als er sich umblickte, wo er mich abladen sollte.

„Lucy", wiederholte ich und fühlte mich müde.

„Das klingt fürchterlich", widersprach er, bevor er mich in einen Raum voller Verletzter brachte und auf dem Boden ablegte.

„Versprich es", verlangte ich und ihn meinen richtigen Namen sagen zu hören, erschien mir auf einmal das Wichtigste von der Welt.

„Lucy", meinte er mit einem seltsamen Stirnrunzeln.

Es klang wirklich gut. Mehr hatte ich gar nicht gewollt.

„Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen", erklang Rumils Stimme an meiner anderen Seite und dann tauchte sein ebenfalls besorgtes Gesicht über mir auf. „Ich kümmere mich darum. Geh du nur, Bruder."

„Rumil…" Haldir hörte sich sehr merkwürdig an. „Es würde Orophin das Herz brechen."

„Ich weiß. Geh jetzt, sonst war alles vergebens."

_Ich sterbe_, erkannte ich mit zunehmender Müdigkeit. _Kaum eine Woche arbeitslos und schon tot. Sehr widerstandsfähig ist das nicht._

Eine ganze Weile schwebte ich über einem dunkelroten, unruhigen Meer. Immer wieder peitschte ein heißer Wind die Wellen hoch und wenn sie mich erreichten, durchfuhr mich ein siedendheißer Schmerz. Meistens suchte sich die ätzende Flüssigkeit auch noch mein rechtes Bein aus, das der Ork schon halb filetiert hatte.

Hatte denn niemand Mitleid mit mir?

Nur langsam beruhigte sich die Wasserfläche unter mir und über den Himmel trieben Erinnerungsbilder wie schnelle Wolkenfetzen. Es gab keine Reihenfolge und keine Ordnung, Bilder meiner Leben zogen an mir vorbei.

Es heißt ja auch, wenn man stirbt, zieht das ganze Leben noch einmal an einem vorbei. Das dürfte schon unter normalen Umständen recht verwirrend sein, wenn es jedoch gleich zwei so unterschiedliche Leben sind, wird es äußerst anstrengend.

Mein Leben, so wie ich es kannte, gehörte zu den eher uninteressanten Wolkenspielen. Anfangs noch vereinzelt, später immer mehr kamen jedoch Bilder hinzu, die mir vertraut und doch wieder völlig unbekannt waren.

Unlogik ist beim Sterben erlaubt, keine Beschwerden also.

Ich erkannte Lothlorien, auch wenn ich noch nie dort gewesen war. Tiefe Sehnsucht überkam mich, als ich die grüne Märchenwelt betrachtete und die Szenen eines Lebens, das nicht besser hätte sein können. Haldir war dort und auch Rumil, meine Perspektive schien sich im Lauf der Zeit zu ändern. Zuerst sah ich sie überlebensgroß, von unten betrachtet, später immer mehr auf gleicher Höhe.

Und noch ein dritter Elb beherrschte sehr viel mehr als die beiden meine Erinnerungen. Er war irgendwie eine gelungene Mischung aus dem athletischen Haldir mit seinen wirklich etwas überheblichen Gesichtszügen und Rumil, der viel schmaler und unübersehbar katzenhaft war.

Orophin…

Je länger ich ihn beobachtete, desto mehr wünschte ich mir, er wäre wirklich mein Vater. Sein Lachen war ansteckend und seine blaugrauen Augen so voller Zuneigung, dass ich hätte heulen können. Wenn sie wirklich mir gegolten hätte, wäre ich das glücklichste Geschöpf der Welt gewesen.

Irgendwann verblassten die Bilder, die letzte Wolke trieb fort. Orophin beugte sich über mich und legte mir seine kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

o

o

Natürlich starb ich nicht.

Ja, wer hätte das gedacht?

MarySues sind wohl sehr zäh, Lucys aber auch.

Orli holte mich sozusagen ins Leben zurück. Der Ratterich, der tatsächlich alles gut überstanden hatte, wollte sich ein Nest in meinen Haaren bauen. Ich war nicht einmal richtig wach, aber es reichte, den Flohsack mit der Hand vom Kopfkissen zu schubsen. Es war ein energischer Schubs, der den quiekenden Orli aus dem Lichtkegel der Öllampe beförderte, die neben meinem Bett auf einem kleinen Tisch stand.

Jemand lachte leise.

Als ich endgültig wieder klare Sicht hatte, erblickte ich Rumils unverkennbare Silhouette in einem Lehnstuhl am Rande der Lichtinsel, die die Lampe um mein Bett und einen Teil des Raumes gelegt hatte. Ich befand mich wieder in der Unterkunft, die Eowyn mir zugewiesen hatte. Im Vergleich zu meinem ersten Aufenthalt in diesem Raum war es sehr friedlich. Keine martialischen Geräusche von draußen, keine hastigen Schritte auf dem Gang, nur Ruhe…

Rumil hatte es sich in dem Lehnstuhl gemütlich gemacht, soweit das einem Elb seiner Größe in so einem Möbelstück überhaupt möglich war. Seine langen Beine hatte er ausgestreckt, den linken Ellbogen auf die Armlehne und das Kinn auf die Hand gestützt.

„Ich dachte, ich verblute", krächzte ich.

„Das dachten wir auch, Orophiniell", schmunzelte mein jüngster Onkel, der ohne seine Rüstung und die Waffen noch viel besser aussah, als gut für ein einzelnes Wesen war. „Offen gestanden hast du dir auch große Mühe gegeben, dass es dir gelingt."

„Der Uruk'hai…"

„Hat dich am Bein erwischt."

„Nein, der andere…"

„Hätte beinahe Haldir getötet." Rumil sah mich nachdenklich an. „Wenn du nicht geschrieen und ihn abgelenkt hättest, wäre es wohl geschehen. Die Herrin Galadriel hatte Recht: alles hat seinen Grund. Wir können ihn nicht immer erkennen, aber er ist da."

Ich schnaufte leise und rappelte mich soweit auf, dass ich gegen die Wand gelehnt sitzen konnte. Das war nicht so mühsam wie es klingt. Schmerzen hatte ich eigentlich keine, mein Bein fühlte sich noch etwas taub an, mehr aber auch nicht. Ich war nur etwas schwach. Rumil hinderte mich auch nicht, stattdessen stopfte er das dünne Kissen in meinen Rücken und reichte mir einen Becher Wasser, bevor er sich wieder in seinen Lehnstuhl platzierte, auf dessen Rückenlehne jetzt Orli thronte und sich putzte.

„Einen Tag", beantwortete Rumil meine Frage, bevor ich sie überhaupt stellen konnte. „Du hast einiges verpasst."

„Das passiert mir in letzter Zeit öfter." Ich warf einen Blick unter die Decke und betrachtete kritisch den rustikalen, aber sauberen Verband an meinem rechten Oberschenkel. „Klär mich auf."

„Wo soll ich anfangen?"

Man sollte immer die Gunst der Stunde nutzen. „Bei dem Blitz?"

„Ah…", machte er mit einem Lachen in der Stimme. „Der legendäre Blitz, den Haldir wohl niemals vergessen wird. So fassungslos habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt." Er tippte sich nachdenklich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. „Wenn ich es recht überlege, ist es überhaupt noch nie vorgekommen."

„Er wurde auch vom Blitz getroffen?" Ich hatte literweise Blut verloren, da funktioniert das Gehirn eben noch nicht richtig.

„Nein, aber er war nur fünfzig Schritte von dir entfernt, als es passierte."

„Oh."

„Ja, eben warst du noch da und im nächsten Moment blieb von dem Talan, auf dem du Wache schieben solltest, nur eine verkohlte Plattform übrig. Wir dachten erst, du wärst tot."

Hatte es jetzt tatsächlich zwei Blitze gegeben? Und wenn ja, was war mit der richtigen Lutha-irgendwas geschehen? Ich kam nicht gegen die Vorstellung an, wie sie in ihrer elbischen Kleidung, aber in meinem sterblichen Körper mitten auf dem Feldweg aufwachte. Wenn ich schon schlecht dran war, dann hatte sie die absolute Niete gezogen.

Rumil verschränkte die Hände und beugte sich etwas vor. „Dein Vater hätte sich beinahe aus diesem Leben verabschiedet, als wir ihm die Nachricht überbrachten."

„Aber er lebt noch?"

„Sicher", bestätigte Rumil hastig. „Sorg dich nicht. Die Herrin Galadriel verhinderte das Schlimmste. Sie sagte uns, dass du noch lebst und wir dich finden würden."

„Hier in Helms Klamm."

„Nein, das sagte sie allerdings nicht, sonst hätten wir unseren Bruder kaum davon abhalten können, uns zu begleiten. Wir waren selber überrascht, als Legolas uns mit der Neuigkeit überraschte."

„Er ist ein Schwätzer", grollte ich. „Woher kenne ich ihn eigentlich?"

Statt einer prompten Antwort musterte mich mein schöner, freundlicher Onkel eingehend. „Sag mir, Lucy, an was erinnerst du dich wirklich? Legolas und Aragorn sind da recht unterschiedlicher Ansicht. Boromir von Gondor berichtete sogar, du hättest nicht einmal gewusst, dass du eine Elda bist."

„Ich weiß gar nichts mehr." Jedenfalls nichts, was ihn zu interessieren hätte.

„Du weißt, wie man einen Bogen benutzt."

„Nun ja."

„Du weißt, was ein Uruk'hai ist."

„Das weiß jeder."

„Dir sagen Namen und Orte etwas."

„Es reicht", fauchte ich. „Also gut, ich weiß nichts mehr über mich und meine Vergangenheit. Bist du immer so übergenau?"

„Nein", lächelte er entschuldigend. „Das ist gewöhnlich Haldirs Privileg."

„Wo ist er eigentlich?"

„Unterwegs nach Isengard", war die überraschende Antwort. „Nachdem Sarumans Heer geschlagen ist, hat man entschieden, den Orthanc direkt anzugreifen."

„Gandalf ist rechtzeitig gekommen?"

Kleiner Fehler, fiel mir auf, als mein Onkel plötzlich schmale Augen bekam. „Du weißt von Gandalf?"

„Aragorn erzählte es", log ich hastig. „Er wollte wohl im Morgengrauen zurückkommen."

„Und das tat er auch, zusammen mit den Reitern der Riddermark und Eomer." Rumil wirkte milde amüsiert. „Ein großartiges Schauspiel, habe ich mir sagen lassen."

Ich wollte schon fragen, wo er denn gewesen war, als mir ein Erinnerungsfetzen durchs Hirn trieb, dass Rumil sich um mich gekümmert hatte.

„Eben", meinte er noch amüsierter. „Ich war unabkömmlich."

„Meinetwegen", sagte ich leise und mir fiel auf, dass ich mich noch nicht bei ihm bedankt hatte. „Rumil…"

Er winkte einfach ab und erhob sich. Verwandtschaft hin oder her, es ist ein Genuss, einem Elb bei so einer einfachen Bewegung zuzusehen. Warum war der Kerl mit mir verwandt, bitte schön? Rumil hätte mir sehr viel mehr gelegen als dieser Waldelbenprinz mit den Murano-Augen, der mir binnen weniger Minuten schon auf die Nerven gegangen war.

Bevor ich noch weiter mit meinem Schicksal hadern konnte, landete eine schwarze Hose auf meinem Bett. Ich schätzte, die andere mit dem Einstich würde auch eine gute Kunststopferin nicht mehr hinbekommen. „Zieh dich an, Lucy."

Verblüfft starrte ich das Kleidungsstück an. „Ich soll aufstehen?"

„Sicher, dein Bein ist doch noch dran. Und etwas frische Luft wird dir gut tun."

o

o

Revolutionär, zumindest vom medizinischen Standpunkt aus betrachtet.

Auf Rumils Arm gestützt, humpelte ich durch die nächtliche Hornburg. Das alleine war schon ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass ich keine vierundzwanzig Stunden früher kurz vor dem Exitus gestanden hatte.

„Wie hast du das angestellt?" erkundigte ich mich, während ich doch ein wenig zittrig die Stufen auf die innere Wehrmauer heraufstakste.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wie hast du diese Blutung gestoppt?"

„Du hast viel vergessen", meinte Rumil mit einem Seufzer. „Willst du es wirklich wissen?"

„Sicher."

„Ich hab solange in der Wunde herumgefingert, bis ich die verletzte Ader gefunden habe. Dann hab ich sie zusammengedrückt, bis deine sterbliche Freundin Eowyn mit Nadel und Faden angerannt kam, um sie wieder zusammen zu flicken."

Ich schluckte. Soviel also zu den elbischen Heilkräften. Kein Wunder, dass Tolkien einen mystischen Schleier über diese Metzgermethoden gelegt hatte.

„Eine sehr glitschige Angelegenheit." Rumils Augen glitzerten vor Vergnügen. „Ich besitze nicht die Heilkräfte deines Vaters, Lucy."

„Die hat er?"

„Ganz gewiss, auch wenn er hier wohl nur wenig anders vorgegangen wäre." Rumil führte mich an den wenigen Soldaten vorbei, die noch Wache schieben mussten.

Die Männer bemühten sich zwar um Zurückhaltung, aber dennoch streiften mich überraschte und scheue Blicke. Möglicherweise hatten sie gehört, wie schwer die Verletzung angeblich war und die schnelle Heilung verbreiterte wieder ein wenig die Kluft zwischen den Erstgeborenen und den Sterblichen, die durch den Einsatz der Elbenkrieger am Vorabend gerade erst enger geworden war.

Ich war eindeutig ein Störfaktor, sogar wenn ich dem Tod von der Schippe sprang.

„Ignorier sie", riet mir Rumil, der sich nicht die geringsten Sorgen machen brauchte, dass sie uns verstanden. Wenn einer von diesen Kriegern elbisch gesprochen hätte, wäre ich auf der Stelle zu einem rosa Elefanten geworden.

Wir hatten wieder sternenklaren Himmel. Nichts trübte den Ausblick auf das Schlachtfeld. So sicher war ich mir gar nicht gewesen, ob ich es wirklich sehen wollte, aber nun starrte ich fasziniert runter auf die Ebene, die nach gut hundert Metern plötzlich in einem dichten Wald beheimatete, der sie fast völlig ausfüllte.

„Ein Wald, den ich freiwillig nie betreten würde", erklärte Rumil mit großem Ernst. „Diese Bäume hassen, das spürt man ganz deutlich, wenn man sich ihnen nähert. Gandalf muss ihn gerufen haben, denn er tauchte beinahe gleichzeitig auf. Keiner von uns hat wirklich begriffen, wie es sich zugetragen hat."

„Und kein Ork hat ihn wieder verlassen", murmelte ich versonnen.

„Nein", bestätigte er. „Sarumans Armee ist geschlagen."

„Na, dann bleibt ja nur noch eine."

Er stutzte, bevor er laut auflachte. „Der Blitz hat deinen Tatendrang nicht wirklich gedämpft."

Es fehlte noch, dass hier falsche Vermutungen aufkamen. Helms Klamm war eine Erfahrung gewesen, die ich nun wirklich nicht wiederholen wollte. Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich unbedingt nach Minas Tirith ziehen will."

„Wir werden sehen."

Orli verhinderte leider, dass ich nachforschen konnte, was der Galadhel mit dieser Äußerung meinte. Hinter uns klirrte die Spitze einer Lanze auf den Steinboden und als wir uns umdrehten, huschte der Ratterich in heller Panik zwischen den Kriegern umher.

„Hey!" schnauzte ich impulsiv die Männer an. „Lasst die Ratte zufrieden! Die gehört zu mir!"

Rumil hob zwar eine Augenbraue und damit war endgültig klar, dass die arrogante Geste offenbar in dieser Familie durch Vererbung entstand, beugte sich aber dennoch zu Boden und streckte die Hand aus. Orli rettete sich gehetzt auf seinen Arm und galoppierte dann über seine Schulter, um mit einem wagemutigen Sprung auf die meine überzusetzen. Da blieb er schweratmend sitzen und bedachte mich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick.

„Was willst du?" knurrte ich ihn an. „Wenn du mir nicht dauernd nachrennen würdest, hättest du diese Probleme nicht."

In dem kurzen Moment, in dem ich auf seine Antwort wartete, wurde mir klar, was ich da gerade tat. Ich sprach also jetzt ernsthaft mit einer Ratte. Deprimiert lehnte ich mich an Rumil und tröstete mich dann damit, dass der ganze Wahnsinn mir wenigstens Körperkontakt mit diesem göttlichen Elb einbrachte.

Alles hat eben seine Vor- und Nachteile.

o

o

**Shelley**: Was hast du gegen Rumil? Lucy mag ihn, und sehr nichtenhaft klingt sie nicht dabei. Es wird sich ja noch zeigen, ob Legolas die bessere Alternative ist. Dieser Elb ist nicht so harmlos, wie er vorgibt –geisterhaftes Lachen-

Was die Ratte angeht…also eines vorweg, sie bzw. er ist nicht die arme Elbin, der Lucy den Körper geklaut hat. Was aber mehr damit zusammenhängt, dass mir die Idee nicht gekommen ist, um mal ganz ehrlich zu sein.

**TOD**: Genau, du hast Recht. Wenn schon eine MarySue, dann wenigstens eine klassische und die landen irgendwie immer bei Legolas. – seufz-.

Der Name ist gut, gelle? So viele Vokale…ich hab ihn in der ersten Zeit dauernd falsch geschrieben und dabei hab ich ihn mir ja sogar ausgedacht. Am Ende hab ich ihn ein paar Mal laut vor mich hingesagt. Aber erst, nachdem ich mich davon überzeugt habe, dass keiner mich hören kann. Ich bin bei den Zusammensetzungen der Namen immer etwas äh künstlerisch frei. Nicht wortwörtlich, sondern so, dass der Klang dann auch passt.

**Zerroanna**: Jau, Haldirs Nichte und die Ratte ist blond! Hab ich ehrlich gesagt auch noch nicht gesehen. Ich hatte aber mal ein blondes Meerschweinchen. Aber stell dir das dann vor: sie wird begleitet von einer Meersau? Nee, dann doch lieber die Ratte.

**Viviane54**: Hey, danke für das Lob. Hoffentlich gefallen dir die restlichen Kapitel immer noch so gut. Das hier war ein bisschen ernster und bald wird es gefühlvoll –seufz-, irgendwie jedenfalls, oder auch nicht…hm, ich denke jedenfalls.

**BIBI**: Schneller wird's nicht –kicher-. Hauptsache, du hast Spaß beim lesen. Auch wenn ich mich natürlich über jedes Review freue, wer tut das nicht? Tja, Lucy weiß zwar, wer sie ist, aber es hilft ihr nicht wirklich. Sie ist schon ein armes Tucktuck.

**Annchen**: Mach dir nur keinen Stress. Die Story ist doch zur Unterhaltung gedacht. Vielleicht kannst du dann ab und zu mal grinsen, wenn die Schule gar zu anstrengend wird oder dir einen Blitz wünschen, der das gerade rückt. Übrigens, wer hat denn gesagt, dass sie weggelaufen ist? Legolas ist da immer so vorschnell mit seinen Verdächtigungen!


	6. Netter Anblick

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien und seinen Erben. Ich leihe es mir nur aus und gebe es nach Entfernung der zusätzlichen Anbauten auch wieder zurück.

o

**6. Kapitel: Netter Anblick**

_**Oder: Ist dein OFC Eomers jüngere und rebellische Schwes- … oh warte, das ist Eowyn!**_

o

‚_Zeit, dass du es auf den Weg bringst.' Die Sprecherin gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Ungeduld zu verhehlen._

‚_Als hätte ich nichts Besseres zu tun.'_

‚_Nein, du hast wirklich nichts Besseres zu tun.'_

‚_Man sollte es nicht überstürzen.'_

‚_Wir sollten aber auch nicht zu lange warten. Niemand weiß genau, was geschehen wird.'_

‚_Das Übliche.'_

‚_Das Übliche trifft hier nicht zu. Also bemühe dich, von alleine wird kein gutes Ende gefunden werden.'_

o

o

„Ich kann reiten?" Eher misstrauisch tätschelte ich das riesige, braune Pferd, das fertig zum Abmarsch neben mir stand.

„Kannst du."

„Sicher? Galadhrim reiten nicht oft."

„Das liegt daran, dass die Pferde so ungern auf die Bäume klettern."

„Ich finde das nicht komisch."

Rumil berieselte mich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem seelenvollen Blick aus seinen blaugrauen Augen. Damit lenkte er mich erfolgreich davon ab, dass er meine Taille umfasste und mich einfach in den Sattel hob. Ich unterdrückte einen empörten Schrei, trat aber nach ihm. Er bemerkte es nicht einmal, weil er sich schon umgedreht und auf sein eigenes Pferd geschwungen hatte.

„Los dann!" schallerte Eowyn, die geduldig neben uns gewartet hatte und die Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung.

Gemütlich trottete mein Untersatz voran und tatsächlich, ich rutschte keineswegs wie ein nasser Sack aus dem wuchtigen Sattel, den das Tier so unbeeindruckt auf seinem Rücken trug wie die Patientinnen meines dahingeschiedenen Ex-Chefs einen Louis-Vitton-Rucksack. Ich schwankte zwischen einer Art Hochgefühl, dass ich das Ganze so gut meisterte und der dunklen Ahnung, dass Hochmut vor dem Fall kam. Dementsprechend konzentriert verbrachte ich den ersten Teil unserer Rückreise nach Edoras.

Nur langsam konnte ich mich auf meine Umgebung konzentrieren. Wir waren deswegen schon außer Sichtweite von Helms Klamm, als ich endlich den Blick vom Nacken meines Pferdes nahm und der neben mir reitenden Eowyn meine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Sie hatte im Gegensatz zu mir überhaupt keine Eingewöhnungsschwierigkeiten. Allerdings durfte man das wohl auch von einer Eorlinga erwarten. Wahrscheinlich konnten die Kinder eher reiten als das erste Wort sprechen.

„Ich freue mich, dass es dir wieder so gut geht", sagte sie, kaum bemerkte sie meinen Blick.

„Und ich danke dir, dass du meine Wunde genäht hast", erwiderte ich, eingedenk der sehr bildhaften Erzählung Rumils über die Behandlung.

„Dein Onkel hat das meiste geleistet." Sie zögerte ein wenig bei der Familienbezeichnung und lehnte sich dann zu mir herüber. Mit gesenkter Stimme fuhr sie fort: „Ist er wirklich dein Onkel? Er scheint noch so jung."

„Ist er und er ist alt", flüsterte ich zurück und ignorierte Rumils kaum verstecktes Grinsen. Eowyn brauchte dringend Nachhilfe in Sachen Elben. Irgendjemand musste ihr mal stecken, dass wir nicht nur gucken konnten wie ein Feldstecher, sondern auch noch hörten wie eine Fledermaus. Außerdem sprachen alle Mitglieder meiner Familie fließend mehrere Fremdsprachen, war mir aufgefallen. Von wegen, die verstehen nix!

„Aragorn sieht auch noch sehr jung aus für sein Alter", überlegte sie.

Ich schnaubte leise. „Fängst du schon wieder an?"

Errötend konzentrierte sie sich darauf, einen größeren Pulk Heimkehrer der Westfold zu umrunden. Wir waren zwar erst einen ganzen Tag nach der Hauptmasse der Flüchtlinge aufgebrochen, aber die Heimkehrer waren erschöpft und im Gegensatz zu uns mit Sack und Pack zu Fuß unterwegs.

Es gab klare Rangfolgen unter den Rohirrim. Theoden mochte sein Volk in der Hornburg in Sicherheit gebracht haben, aber deswegen waren sie immer noch einfache Leute. Nun, wo die Gefahr vorüber war, überließ er es ihnen selbst, wieder in ihre Dörfer zurückzukommen. Pferde gab es schon mal gar nicht gratis. Glücklich, wer ein eigenes dabei hatte, die aus den königlichen Ställen waren nun an die gut zwanzig Elben und ebenso viele Soldaten verteilt, die zu unserer Reitergruppe gehörten.

Der Hauptteil der Soldaten war zusammen mit Haldir und denjenigen seiner Krieger, die noch kampftauglich waren, bereits am Morgen nach der Schlacht aufgebrochen. Einige wenige Rohirrim blieben in Helms Klamm, um die Schäden an der Hornburg zu beseitigen und schließlich waren wir noch da. Die Elben in meiner Begleitung waren ebenso wie ich verletzt worden und so hatte ihnen Haldir befohlen, unter Rumils Kommando nach Edoras zu ziehen. Mein heimlicher Verdacht war ja, dass sie gleichzeitig auf mich aufpassen sollten. Es fragte sich, was seine Chefin im Goldenen Wald dazu sagte, wenn er Galadhrim für private Schutzaufträge abzog. Aber darüber konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen.

Eigentlich war es sogar recht angenehm, im Kreise meiner Lieben zu reisen. Ich fühlte mich sicher, sehr sicher. Die Galadhrim waren mir alle irgendwie vertraut und sie selber schienen mich auch recht gut zu kennen. Aber zum Glück rückte mir keiner auf die Pelle, um Erinnerungen aufzufrischen, die ich leider noch nicht anzapfen konnte. So war es ein ruhiger Ritt, bei dem wir immer wieder Flüchtlingstrupps überholten, für die der Anblick ihrer Schildmaid sowie der Elbenkrieger wohl eine nette Abwechslung darstellte.

Da wir erst gegen Mittag aufgebrochen waren, erwartete uns eine Übernachtung in der rohanschen Wiesenlandschaft. Diese Freiluftunternehmungen gehörten so langsam zu den unangenehmeren Begleiterscheinungen meines Hochspannungsunfalls. Gut, noch unangenehmer waren die Zusammenstöße mit schwarzhäutigen, übelriechenden Kreaturen, die mit Kämpfen, Tod und aufgeschlitzten Oberschenkeln einhergingen, aber Übernachten auf hartem Boden ohne jeden Komfort sollte auch nicht unterschätzt werden.

Zu den netten Zwischenspielen an diesem speziellen Abend gehörte das Abendessen. Mit der Szene vor Augen, wie der zukünftige König Gondors beinahe Gelbsucht bekam von Eowyns Eintopf hatte ich großzügig verzichtet, als die begnadete Köchin den Rundgang mit ihrem Kochtopf machte. Rumil, der ein überaus höflicher und charmanter Elb war, verfügte über diesen Wissensvorsprung nicht.

„Das war grauenhaft", meinte er später zu mir, als er den undefinierbaren Inhalt seiner Suppenschale im Gras entsorgt hatte. „Kein Wunder, dass die Sterblichen dauernd Kriege führen. Dieses Essen nimmt einem die Furcht vor dem Tod."

„Eowyns Stärke liegt woanders", kicherte ich vergnügt.

Eigentlich war dieser Abend der bislang schönste, den ich seit meiner furiosen Ankunft erlebte. Die Rohirrim, die Eowyns Kochkünsten ebenso entsagt hatten, hüllten sich in dieser recht kühlen Frühlingsnacht in ihre dicken Wollumhänge. Die Elbenkrieger, von denen einige wie Statuen am Rande unseres Lagers standen und unsere Sicherheit garantierten, verströmten große Ruhe und mein bildschöner Onkel ließ sich dazu hinreißen, mit einer grandiosen Stimme ein Lied zu singen, das von einem Vogel erzählte, der sich in eine Quelle verliebte.

Der Text war zwar nicht anspruchsvoll, auch Elben lieben Mainstream, aber wie erwähnt: die Stimme und der Elb, dem sie gehörte, entschädigten für vieles. Außerdem genoss ich das Privileg, auf Tuchfühlung neben dem Sänger zu sitzen, der onkelhaft freundlich seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte. Diese Familienbande waren wirklich eine Strafe. Mir wäre es lieber gewesen, Legolas wäre mein Onkel oder Cousin dritten Grades oder meinetwegen auch Schwager und ich hätte mich stattdessen auf diesen netten Prachtkerl hier stürzen können, der sich nicht zu schade war, bis zum Handgelenk in meinem aufgeschlitzten Oberschenkel rumzuwühlen, um eine Arterie aufzuspüren.

„Woher kannte Legolas mich eigentlich?" erkundigte ich mich, während ich Orli beobachtete, der sich über die Überreste von Eowyns Eintopf hermachte. Dieser Ratterich war einfach das Letzte!

„Aus Caras Galadhon", war die nicht sehr überraschende Antwort. „Während die Gefährten dort ausruhten, seid ihr euch wohl ein paar Mal begegnet."

„Das hätte ich mir denken können."

„Und du warst eigentlich ganz angetan von ihm."

Adé Nachtruhe! „War ich nicht!"

„Aber sicher." Rumil rutschte etwas tiefer gegen den Sattel, den er in seinem Rücken platziert hatte und machte es mir so an seiner Schulter noch etwas gemütlicher. Diesmal genoss ich sogar freiwillig den unerhört engen Körperkontakt zu einem perfekten Mannsbild und versuchte mich zu erinnern, ab welchem Verwandtschaftsgrad Inzest begann. „Es war schon recht auffällig. Dein Vater meinte nur, wenn er noch ein einziges Mal beim Abendessen den Namen ‚Legolas' hört, bittet er die Herrin, dich vorzeitig wieder an die Westgrenze zu schicken."

„Du machst Witze."

„Frag Haldir."

„Uh. Damit er mir sagt, dass ich um diesen Prinzen rumgeschwirrt bin?"

Ich spürte, wie er lachte, auch wenn nichts zu hören war. „Du bist nicht geschwirrt, Lucy", meinte er dann beruhigend. „Unsere Familie schwirrt nicht, auch wenn ein angeheirateter Thronfolger sicher nicht das Schlechteste wäre."

Thronfolger…ich überlegte. Man sollte seinen Feind kennen, das half ungemein dabei, ihn abzuwehren. „Erzähl mir von ihm, ich kann mich gerade an seinen Namen erinnern."

„Das Muster, nach dem du deine Erinnerungen verloren hast, ist wirklich recht eigentümlich."

Und er wusste nicht einmal einen Bruchteil von den Eigentümlichkeiten, die tatsächlich abliefen. „Es gibt kein Muster. Legolas…?"

„Thranduils ältester Sohn", begann Rumil leise.

„Er hat mehrere?"

„Zwei", war die Antwort. „Legolas und Valerion. Es heißt, Königin Malleniavas ist vor zweihundert Jahren nur deswegen nach Westen gesegelt, weil ihr Mann und Söhne auf die Dauer zu anstrengend wurden."

Das klang überhaupt nicht gut. Entweder war die königliche Mutter sehr zart besaitet, oder Gemahl und Sprösslinge sogar für ein unsterbliches, liebendes Mutterherz zuviel des Guten.

„Tawarwaith sind starke Kämpfer", sagte Rumil nachdenklich. „Ihre Heimat ist anderen Bedrohungen ausgesetzt als der Goldene Wald. Das hat sie verändert. Sie sind anders als wir, wilder. Selbst ihre Auffassung von Humor ist merkwürdig."

Ich hatte offen gestanden Mühe, mir den zurückhaltenden Elb in der Rolle des Berserkers vorzustellen und sonderlich humorvoll war er mir auch nicht gerade vorgekommen. Bis heute kam ich schon nicht drüber weg, wie er mit der Vase durch Lothlorien marschiert ist.

_Das ist er gar nicht_, ging es mir ungefragt durch den Kopf. Legolas hatte stattdessen einen Krug mit Celeborns bestem Wein einkassiert und sich mit meinem durchaus genussfähigen Onkel Haldir hinter einem Mallorn einen auf die Lampe gegossen. Ich erinnerte mich – MarySue erinnerte sich vielmehr oder auch Luthaduial, die zunehmend Eigenleben entwickelte – daran, weil sie oder ich oder wer auch immer das Ganze von einem höher gelegenen Talan interessiert beobachtet hatte.

Wo kam nur plötzlich diese dritte Persönlichkeitsstörung her? Mit MarySue-Magie hatte das nichts zu tun.

„Schlaf jetzt, Lucy."

Der hatte gut reden. Nicht mehr lange und ich fing an, von mir in der Mehrzahl zu sprechen.

o

o

Wir trafen vor dem Isengard-Trupp wieder in Edoras ein und Eowyn machte sich sofort ans Werk, die Goldene Halle auf Vordermann zu bringen. Da es sich nicht gerade um einen riesigen Palast handelte, wurden die Schlafplätze zu einem Problem. Ich erwischte die Schildmaid Rohans dabei, wie sie einen Grundriss der Halle in die Asche an der großen Feuerstelle zeichnete und dann kleine Holzstücke in den Zimmern hin und herschob. Dabei hatte sie die Stirn gefurcht und murmelte Namen vor sich hin.

„Was tust du da?"

Eowyn schrak zusammen. „Lucy! Schleich doch nicht so rum."

„Ich schleiche nicht", verkündete ich hoheitsvoll und völlig an der Wahrheit vorbei. Natürlich war ich an sie heran geschlichen. Elben können das und ich übte meine fremden Fertigkeiten. „Was ist das da für eine Zeichnung?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich alle unterbringen soll", meinte sie leicht verzweifelt.

Neugierig trat ich näher und versuchte, den einzelnen Stöckchen Personen zuzuordnen. Nach meiner Erkundung der Halle vor einigen Tagen war mir der Grundriss halbwegs vertraut. „Wer ist das?" fragte ich und deutete auf einen einzelnen Splitter im Raum neben dem ihren. Wenn ich mich recht erinnerte, war es Theodreds Unterkunft gewesen.

Eowyn murmelte etwas Undeutliches.

„Wer?"

„Aragorn…", kam es noch immer sehr leise und die Schildmaid lief tomatenrot an.

„Ich hab es geahnt." Entschlossen packte ich den Holzsplitter und legte ihn in einen etwas größeren Raum, in dem schon vier andere lagen. Dann legte ich noch zwei weitere dazu. „Für die Hobbits."

„Welche Hobbits?"

„Vertrau mir", rettete ich mich. Da Theodreds Raum jetzt frei war, legte ich ein leicht angesengtes Holzstück hinein. „Meiner."

Resigniert nickte sie. „Wie geht es deinem Bein?"

„Gut", antwortete ich und fasste unwillkürlich an meinen Oberschenkel. Längere Märsche wären zwar noch keine gute Idee, aber mir ging es wirklich blendend. „Nähen kannst du, das muss man dir lassen. Ein Muster wäre noch nett gewesen."

„Du bist unmöglich", lächelte sie wieder munterer, bevor sich ihre Miene erneut verdüsterte. „Ich hasse es, dass ich nicht wie du bei den Kriegern kämpfen darf."

„Findest du es so erstrebenswert, Blut zu vergießen?"

„Es ist ein Privileg, das Leben derjenigen schützen zu dürfen, die man liebt."

Warum stellte ich eigentlich solche Fragen? Für diese Leute gab es kaum andere Problemlösungen, ausdiskutiert wurde hier aber auch rein gar nichts. Bevor ich mich in moralisierenden Tiraden über die Macht des Wortes und den Wert jedes einzelnen Lebens ergehen konnte und wahrscheinlich wie ein Fernsehprediger geklungen hätte, zeugte Lärm von draußen davon, dass die Heimkehrer die Tore Edoras' erreicht hatten.

Eowyn eilte hinaus, um auf dem Treppenabsatz in ihrem hübschen, cremefarbenen Kleid eine wirklich gute Figur zu machen. Ich folgte ihr etwas langsamer. Eine gute Figur machte ich ein Stück hinter ihr mit Sicherheit auch. Elbinnen in rohanscher Männerkleidung mit magisch guter Frisur konnten gar nicht anders.

Und meine ernste Miene hatte diesmal sogar einen guten Grund: so ganz gefiel mir der Gedanke nicht, dass der Zauberer unter den Rückkehrern sein würde. Zauberer, besonders die _echten_, sahen und wussten viel mehr als der Durchschnittsbewohner dieser Gefilde. Ich hatte schon deutlich vor Augen, wie er sich vor mir aufbaute, den Arm ausstreckte und ‚Eindringling' schrie, bevor er mich in einen Haufen Asche verwandelte.

Dabei war Gandalf gar nicht mein dringlichstes Problem. Die ganze Horde, die aus den Hauptpersonen sowie einer Menge Elben und Rohirrim bestand, zog überaus beeindruckend durch Edoras und ihre Anführer hielten zu Füßen der Goldenen Halle. Boromir, mein ältester Freund hier, schmiss allerdings die hübsche Szenerie um.

„Lucy!" brüllte er, kaum waren alle von den Pferden gerutscht.

Mit großen Sätzen stürmte er die Holztreppe herauf und versenkte mich regelrecht in einer Bären-Umarmung. Irgendwie meinten alle, dass sie mich zerquetschen mussten bei einem Wiedersehen.

„Mpf", ächzte ich gegen seine Lederweste und mit einer Silberniete mitten auf die Nase gedrückt.

Mit einem Lachen – Boromir hatte ein wunderbares Lachen, wie ich bereits erwähnte – packte er mich an den Schultern und hielt mich ein Stück von sich weg. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."

„Nicht nötig", schnaufte ich. „Aber sehr nett. Du hast auch alles gut überstanden?"

„Aber sicher." Das nächste war ein herzhafter Kuss.

Boromir hatte zumindest einen guten Schutzengel, auch wenn er das nicht wusste. Hinter ihm hatte sich nämlich meine Verwandtschaft aufgebaut, die wohl befürchtete, dass der sterbliche Schmutzfink mir etwas antun wollte. Haldir war das verkörperte Unwetter, das sich gleich über Boromirs Haupt entladen würde.

„Du hältst alle auf", raunte ich meinem Freund zu, der mir einen Arm um die Schulter schmiss und mich mit sich zog, um mich vor einen blondgelockten Krieger zu platzieren.

„Das ist sie", verkündete er. „Lucy, darf ich dir Eomer, Eomunds Sohn vorstellen?"

_Warum so förmlich?_ hätte ich fast geflötet. Jesus, hier reihte sich ein Sahnestück an das andere. Die rustikale Schönheit der Sterblichen konnte eine Nonne zum Sabbern bringen. Aber ich war ja keine Nonne, sondern eine Elbin, die sozusagen den Atem ihres Onkels im Nacken fühlte.

Eomer blickte mir tief in die verträumten Augen und verneigte sich leicht. „Es ist ein Geschenk, wenn man aus der Schlacht heimkehrt und von soviel Schönheit begrüßt wird."

„Das hast du zu mir noch nie gesagt", rettete Eowyn seinen Hals, bevor Haldir ihn packte und rumdrehte wie den eines dürren Huhns.

„Du bist nur meine Schwester", zog der Marschall der Riddermark sie auf und ließ sich ablenken.

Eowyn schlug leicht nach ihm und nahm sich dann Boromir vor. „Und Ihr, Herr Boromir, was habt Ihr zu Eurer Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Man sollte sich das Beste für zuletzt aufheben", erklärte er charmant und ließ mich endlich los, um Eowyn den Arm zu reichen. Rohans Schildmaid errötete unplanmäßig und kicherte sogar impulsiv.

Sinnend blickte ich den dreien nach. Eigentlich hatte Eowyn den ältesten Sohn des Stewards ja nie kennen gelernt, sondern sich später dann irgendwie zusammenhanglos in den zweiten Sohn Faramir verliebt. Das Ganze roch nach Komplikationen. Ich sah schon, wie Faramir mir schluchzend Vorwürfe machte, dass ich ihn um die Liebe seines Lebens gebracht hatte und sein älterer Bruder mal wieder alles abbekam, während er leer ausging.

Ein Räuspern brachte mich zurück in die Wirklichkeit. So räusperte sich nur einer, das wusste ich einfach. Mit einem harmlosen Lächeln drehte ich mich um. Haldir wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um inquisitorische Untersuchungen über meine Beziehung zu Boromir zu beginnen, als ich die neue Nahkampftechnik einsetzte, die hier jeder zu beherrschen schien.

„Onkel Haldir!" rief ich grinsend und umarmte ihn.

Zu meiner Überraschung ließ er es sogar schmunzelnd über sich ergehen. „Wenn du mich noch mal so nennst", raunte er mir dabei zu, „schneid ich dir die Haare ab."

Ich verbuchte das unter Kindheitsgeplänkel, an die ich mich leider nicht erinnerte und drückte den elbischen Kleiderschrank noch ein bisschen fester, bevor ich ihn endlich losließ. „Würdest du nie tun."

„Dreihundert Jahre und sie ist dir endlich auf die Schliche gekommen", amüsierte sich Rumil und löste so nebenbei das Rätsel um mein Alter.

Für eine Elbin war ich sozusagen ein Frischling. Irgendwie beruhigend. Soviel Weisheit wurde von mir also auch nicht erwartet. Es erklärte auch, warum die beiden Lorien-Brüder immer so um mich herum gluckten.

„Luthaduial."

Er hätte auch ‚blöde Schlampe' sagen können und ich wäre nicht weniger schockiert gewesen. Ich starrte Legolas an, der sich aus Haldirs Windschatten schob. Abartig schön, wie er nun mal war und das, nachdem sie tagelang herumgeritten waren. Gut, Haldir sah auch nicht aus, als wäre er gerade durch einen Schweinekoben gekrochen, aber das war etwas anderes.

„Legolas", quetschte ich mir einen Gruß ab.

„Es erfreut mich sehr, dass Ihr wieder wohlauf seid", sagte Thranduils Ältester mit einer formvollendeten Neigung seines Kopfes.

Ich hätte gerne hochmütig auf seinen Scheitel niedergesehen, doch dafür war er leider zu groß. Aber es gab ja noch andere Methoden, unfreiwillige Verehrer in die Flucht zu schlagen. Im Grunde tat ich ihm einen Gefallen. Er hatte sich mich nicht ausgesucht und ich mir ihn nicht. Zickige Elbinnen standen hier bestimmt auch nicht hoch im Kurs. „Dann glaubt Ihr also diesmal, dass die Stichwunde wirklich vorhanden ist?" erkundigte ich mich also boshaft und bemerkte eher nebenbei, dass meine Verwandtschaft uns prompt ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich möchte nur erneuten Anschuldigungen zuvorkommen."

Zu meinem Ärger mutierte seine höfliche Anteilnahme zu plötzlichem Interesse. Anders ließ sich das eigentümlich Auffunkeln seiner Augen jedenfalls kaum deuten. So war das eigentlich nicht geplant, jedenfalls nicht von mir. Irgendwie beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, spätestens jetzt eine klassische MarySue-Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt zu haben. Gab es eigentlich überhaupt irgendeine Kommunikation mit ihm, die nicht damit endete, dass wir uns über kurz oder lang wollüstig zwischen seidenen Laken wälzten? Musste ich mir erst Herpes zulegen, damit ich Ruhe hatte?

„Luthaduial-.."

Ich verzog das Gesicht.

„Seit sie vom Blitz getroffen wurde, bevorzugt sie Lucy", klärte ihn Haldir auf. Schnelle Elbin, die ich war, wollte ich ihm dafür gegen den Oberarm boxen, aber Loriens Hauptmann packte mein Handgelenk, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. „Bis auf die Erinnerungslücken ist das die einzige Besonderheit, die geblieben ist."

Das klang, als hätte ich einen leichten Dachschaden, der aber niedlich genug war, von meiner anspruchsvollen Familie verkraftet zu werden. Andererseits klang es noch viel mehr, als hätte ich einen ganz kapitalen Dachschaden und er versuchte, mich an Legolas abzuschieben.

„Wie…ungewöhnlich." Legolas musterte anzüglich mein artfremdes Outfit und grinste dann leicht boshaft. „Aber es passt dennoch."

„Es klingt wie ein Hobbitname", kommentierte Haldir unbelastet von jeglichem Charme.

„Zeit, diese gastliche Runde zu verlassen", verkündete ich. „Ich wollte noch mit Boromir schwatzen."

„Aber mehr auch nicht", riet mir Haldir mit drohend zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen.

Mit der mir eigenen Genialität erkannte ich sofort die Chance, die sich mir da bot. Legolas würde niemals einem anderen die Frau respektive Elbin wegnehmen. Fabelhafte Gelegenheit und ich ergriff sie natürlich. Zwar kein Herpes, aber Boromir tat es auch. „Er küsst gut."

o

o

Die Elbin denkt und jemand anders lenkt. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich keine Ahnung von Familie hatte. Wenn man wie ich in Heimen und Pflegefamilien aufgewachsen war, kannte man diesen Beschützerwahn nicht, der wohl die männlichen Mitglieder einer Familie beflügelte, die weiblichen Mitglieder vor anderen männlichen Nichtfamilienmitgliedern zu beschützen. Das hing dann wohl damit zusammen, dass sie von ihren eigenen schmuddeligen Gedanken auf die aller anderen männlichen Wesen schlossen. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal zu Unrecht.

Ich hatte Zeit, mich mit dem Problem auseinander zu setzen. Haldir und Rumil konferierten zwar den Rest des Tages mit den anderen wichtigen Herrschaften, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass Loriens Elite-Hauptmann gewillt war, mich aus den Augen zu lassen, solange Boromir von Gondor auch nur in Sichtweite war. Sichtweite bei einem Elb ist ein sehr weitumfassender Begriff.

Also lungerte ich im Hintergrund der Goldenen Halle herum, während zu Füßen von Theodens Thronsessel – aus Holz und offenkundig unbequem, weshalb sich der König einen anderen Sitzplatz gesucht hatte – an einem langen Tisch die Diskussion hin und her wogte.

Ich saß in einer schattigen Ecke, von denen es in diesem Gebäude genug gab, auf einer gepolsterten Bank und beobachtete abwechselnd das strategische Oberkommando diesseits des Nebelgebirges und Orli, der ganz in meiner Nähe auf einem der Tische saß. Irgendwoher hatte er ein Stück müffelnden Käse organisiert, zu dem er sich immer mal wieder einen Schluck Wein gönnte, den ich großzügig in eine Schale gegossen und neben ihm platziert hatte.

Freiwillig hockte ich da nicht, sondern auf Befehl der lieben Onkel, die mir äußerst schmerzhafte und vor allen Dingen demütigende Vergeltungsmaßnahmen angedroht hatten, sollte ich mich aus ihrem Gesichtsfeld entfernen. Anstatt sich zu freuen, dass die Nichte einen mutigen jungen Mann aus gutem Hause aufgerissen hatte, führten sie sich auf, als wäre es der Untergang des Elbentums. So langsam bekam ich eine Vorstellung davon, was Lord Elrond gedacht haben musste, als Arwen ihm verkündete, sich mit dem Waldläufer, der gerade mal die _Aussicht_ auf einen Thron hatte, zu verloben.

Und ich bekam eine noch bessere Vorstellung davon, was Arwen wohl hinter sich hatte, seit der liebe Daddy es wusste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie die ersten fünfzig Jahre irgendwo in Bruchtal eingesperrt, die Fenster vergittert und seine Söhne mit gezogenen Schwertern vor der Tür postiert. Elben waren ein durchaus elitärer Haufen, wurde mir klar, und ich gehörte zumindest zeitweise dazu.

„Elben spinnen", flüsterte ich ganz leise.

Orli hob die Schnauze aus dem Weinnapf und sah mich ein wenig verschwommen an. Der Ratterich war angeheitert, hörte mir aber wenigstens zu.

„Die beiden führen sich auf, als wäre ich die letzte Jungfrau Mittelerdes und Boromir ein Wüterich, der mich beinahe auf den Stufen Meduselds flachgelegt hätte."

Meine besoffene Hausratte schien zu grinsen, bevor sie ihre scharfen Zähne wieder in den Käse schlug. Orli war der Genuss-Typ, darin ähnelte er den Hobbits, die an einer anderen Stelle der Halle vor einem Berg Schüsseln saßen und sich die Bäuche vollschlugen. Viel hatte ich noch nicht von ihnen erlebt, außer eben, dass sie hungrig waren und recht klein. Außerdem liefen sie barfuss herum, was meiner Meinung nach für ihren Wagemut sprach. Ich wäre an ihrer Stelle bestimmt in irgendwas reingetreten, was entweder eklig oder schmerzhaft gewesen wäre.

Vom Konferenztisch im rustikalen Blockhausstil warf mir Haldir mal wieder einen durchdringenden Blick zu. Schatten hin oder her, der Elb sah alles. Ich winkte schwach und er konzentrierte sich auf Aragorn, der gerade ein flammendes Plädoyer dafür hielt, nach Gondor zu eilen und den drohenden Angriff aus Mordor zurückzuschlagen. Theoden starb nicht gerade vor Enthusiasmus bei diesem Vorschlag, während Boromir seinem zukünftigen König den Rücken stärkte.

Etwas irritiert wegen meiner eigenen Überlegungen begann ich, an meinem Daumennagel zu knabbern. War ich eigentlich noch Jungfrau? Wenn es nach Tolkien ging, bestand da wohl kein Zweifel. Aber was ging hier schon nach ihm? Jeder machte, was er wollte oder vielmehr was der Urheber dieses AU wollte.

Ich konnte genauso gut eine Nymphomanin sein und meine Onkel wollten nur verhindern, dass ich jetzt auf Sterbliche umstieg und die Familienehre endgültig ruinierte.

Die nächste Facharztpraxis war wohl etwas weiter entfernt und auf eine Selbstdiagnose hatte ich nicht die geringste Lust. Es bliebe noch die Möglichkeit, meine Onkel zu fragen, aber ich bezweifelte, dass ich eine vernünftige und ruhige Antwort bekommen würde. Außerdem wissen Onkel auch nicht immer alles.

Eowyn eilte äußerst geschäftig durch die Halle. Als sie mich entdeckte, wechselte sie abrupt die Richtung und marschierte zu mir herüber. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz zur Kommandoebene, in der die Diskussion sich weiter dahin zog. Theoden war _immer_ noch nicht begeistert, die Truppen in Bewegung zu setzen.

„Eomer wird noch mit ihm reden", meinte die Schildmaid ärgerlich. „Ich verstehe sein Zögern nicht. Dem Krieg können wir auch hier nicht entgehen."

„Er wird die richtige Entscheidung treffen", winkte ich ab. „Du hast viel zu tun?"

„Für das Fest heute Abend", bestätigte sie. „Wir feiern den Sieg über Sarumans Truppen. Es wird dir gefallen."

Ich heuchelte elbische Begeisterung. Ganz so schwer ist das nicht, da Elben immer ein wenig abgeflacht in ihrer Temperamentskurve sind, sobald Sterbliche um sie rumstreunen. Das gehörte wohl zum Image und ich konnte gut damit leben.

„Ich glaube, deine Ratte ertrinkt", warnte mich Eowyn und zeigte auf den Tisch.

Sturzbesoffen war Orli über dem Weinnapf zusammengesunken und hing nun mit dem Kopf in der roten Flüssigkeit. Mit einem Seufzer erhob ich mich, packte den Ratterich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger am Nackenfell und hob ihn hoch.

Andere MarySues hatten Adler, Pferde, Wölfe, Tiger oder sonst was – ich hatte eine alkoholabhängige Ratte. Jesus Christus, musste ich in meinem vorherigen Leben Mist gebaut haben.

o

o


	7. Bleib mir bloß vom Leib!

**Disclaimer**: Ich führ nichts Böses im Schilde und ganz sicher keine Urheberrechtsverletzung an den unnachahmlichen Werken Tolkiens. Es ist nur Hobby und Leidenschaft.

o

**7. Kapitel: Bleib mir bloß vom Leib!**

**_Oder: Verbreitet dein OFC dauernd gute Laune mit seiner wunderschönen Singstimme? Mit modernen Popsongs?_**

o

‚_Das war höchst unangebracht!' Der Tadel in der weiblichen Stimme überdeckte beinahe perfekt ihre Erheiterung._

‚_Aber Schaden hat es keinen angerichtet.' _

‚_Auch keinen Nutzen. Dein Helfer ist völlig ungeeignet.'_

‚_Auch uns sind Grenzen gesetzt. Du kannst es nicht erzwingen.'_

‚_Natürlich können wir das.'_

‚_Davon hält er nichts und das weißt du.' _

‚_Du klingst so eigentümlich. Was führst du im Schilde?'_

‚_Er hat noch nie etwas gegen Überredung gesagt", war nach einiger Zeit die verschwörerische Antwort. ‚Ich habe mich darum gekümmert. Und mein neuer Helfer wird dir besser gefallen.'_

‚_Oh wie schön.'_

o

o

Ein Fest!

Was macht eine MarySue auf einem Fest wie diesem?

Nun, sie lacht, sie tanzt mit allen und besonders ihrem Angebeteten, sie singt mit glockenheller Stimme Popsongs vorzugsweise von Celine Dion oder aus den Top 100, trinkt vielleicht ein bisschen, damit sie ihm noch bereitwilliger in die Arme sinken kann und amüsiert sich großartig.

Was machte _ich_ auf einem Fest wie diesen?

Jedenfalls tanzte ich nicht, was damit zusammenhängen konnte, dass es viel zu voll war, um zu tanzen und die Musik sich darauf beschränkte, dass die Anwesenden irgendwelche Sauflieder zum Besten gaben, auf die man höchstens den Marsch der Orks nach Helms Klamm nachmachen konnte und nach einer Polonaise stand mir nun wirklich nicht der Sinn.

Ich sang auch nicht. Ich wollte es nicht, ich wusste nicht einmal, ob ich es konnte und mir fielen keine vernünftigen Lieder ein. ‚My heart will go on' würde ohnehin nur die gute Stimmung ruinieren. Alles auf einmal verhinderte solche musikalischen Darbietungen meinerseits.

Allerdings trank ich wirklich ein bisschen. Jeder trank hier und eigentlich lagen alle deutlich über meinem Alkoholpegel. Ja, Trinkspiele erfreuten sich großer Beliebtheit. Alles war aber dennoch nicht befremdlicher, als die wilden Strandfeste der Söhne und Töchter aus reichem Haus auf Long Island, zu denen ich nie eingeladen wurde.

Das war auch der Grund, warum ich eher etwas am Rande an einen der großen Holzpfeiler gelehnt stand, einen Zinnkrug mit einer Art Starkbier in der Hand, das sogar gut schmeckte und eher als Zuschauer denn feiernder Gast. Sicher war ich auch schon auf Partys gewesen, aber das hier war damit nicht zu vergleichen.

Meduseld war voll mit Menschen, einigen Elben, einem Zwerg und zwei Hobbits. Über der großen Feuerstelle brutzelten die Reste eines Ochsen, auf mehreren Tischen waren große Fässer aufgestellt worden, aus denen jeder nach Belieben zapfen konnte und die Luft schwirrte von Stimmen, Gelächter und ab und an auch dem Juchzen einer weiblichen Stimme. Die Rohirrim feierten wie die alten Wikinger: aus voller Seele und ohne Gedanken an den nächsten Tag. Ach ja, und mit viel, viel Alkohol…

„Warum ziehst du so ein Gesicht, Lucy?" Boromir brachte mir ungefragt einen neuen Becher, randvoll mit Bier, nahm sofort einen großen Schluck aus seinem eigenen und lehnte sich auf der anderen Seite der Säule an. „Hat dir Haldir verboten, sich hier mit uns Sterblichen zu amüsieren?"

„Boromir!" tadelte ich, suchte aber unwillkürlich in dem überfüllten Raum nach der kaum zu übersehenden Gestalt des Hauptmanns. Er stand ziemlich weit entfernt und redete mit Theoden.

Eine befremdliche Welle von Zuneigung überflutete mich, während ich den hochgewachsenen Elb betrachtete, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf leicht dem König zugeneigt hatte, um ihm seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu zeigen. Vermutlich stammte dieses Gefühl von Luthaduial, die ihren Onkel wohl zutiefst liebte. Ich konnte sie verstehen. Es war etwas Besonderes, wenn man in einer Familie wie dieser aufgehoben war, wo sich gekümmert wurde. Irgendwie beneidete ich die Elbin ungemein und ich wusste, sollte mich irgendwann ein Blitz wieder zurück in meine eigene Welt bringen, würde ich diese stille Sicherheit am meisten vermissen.

„Schau nicht so trüb", riet mir mein sterblicher Freund. „Es ist ein schöner Abend."

Ich wandte mich ihm wieder zu und grinste unwillkürlich. „Mit einer noch schöneren Frau, die dich kaum aus den Augen lässt."

Boromir errötete nicht einmal, sondern blinzelte mir zu. „Eowyn ist in der Tat eine bemerkenswerte Frau und sie hat Mut und Stärke."

„Genau das, was Denethors Sohn braucht, was?" stichelte ich gutmütig. Ich hatte beschlossen, mir nicht länger Gedanken um Faramirs Familienplanung zu machen. Für ihn würde sich schon jemand finden. Hier lief sowieso nichts, wie es sollte. Vielleicht gab es eine Art Vermittlungsagentur für arbeitslose MarySues. Die hatten bestimmt eine dabei, die sich um ihn kümmerte. Ich kicherte kurz und beschloss, mich vom Bier erstmal fern zu halten. „Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Boromir."

„Soweit sind wir noch nicht", widersprach er ohne viel Überzeugungskraft. „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, um an diese Zukunft zu denken."

„Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?" Elbische Weisheit im Bonsaiformat. Ich beließ es dabei, konnte mir aber einen weiteren Ratschlag aus der Emanzenkiste nicht verkneifen. „Eng sie nicht ein, Boromir, sie hat das Herz einer Kriegerin."

„Das hast du auch", behauptete er voller Inbrunst, um plötzlich von etwas ganz anderem gefesselt zu sein. „Ah, der Elb taut auf."

Mein Blick folgte dem seinen und ich unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Gimli hatte es geschafft, Legolas zu diesem hirnrissigen Wettsaufen zu überreden. Schnell bildete sich eine dichte Menschentraube um die beiden ungleichen Streiter. Eingedenk meiner Erfahrungen vom Besäufnis mit Boromir fragte ich mich, ob Düsterwald-Elben anders auf Alkohol reagierten als die aus Lorien. Rumil hatte mir immerhin erklärt, dass die Düsterwälder ja noch einen Happen urwüchsiger als ihre übrigen Verwandten waren und außerdem einen schrägen Humor hatten. Ich konnte mir also nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass der gute Prinz so unschuldig war, wie er tat.

Man musste sehr genau hinsehen, um das hinterhältige Funkeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen, als er Gimli das Landei vorspielte, das jetzt erstmals den Kontakt mit alkoholgeschwängerten Männerspielen machte. Der Zwerg war höchst motiviert und goss sich einen Krug Starkbier nach dem anderen hinter die Binde. Legolas, Überelb vom Feinsten, trank mit der Grandezza eines venezianischen Dogen eigentlich genauso viel Bier. Es sah bei ihm nur eindeutig besser aus. Der Zwerg schwankte und wankte, gab aber nicht auf. Prinz Hinterlist stand wie eine Fels in der Brandung und gab vor, nichts zu merken.

Alle hatten Spaß.

Ich nicht…

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte ich mich von dem Schauspiel ab und suchte nach einem Ausgang. Die Luft in der Halle war inzwischen warm und stickig geworden. Ich wollte hinaus und etwas Ruhe haben. Wie ich hoffte unbemerkt, schlängelte ich mich durch die Menge, bis Rumil wie hergezaubert vor mir stand. Schräg hinter ihm lungerten drei junge Mädel herum, die immer wieder tuschelten und kicherten.

„Gleich drei auf einmal?" erkundigte ich mich mit hochgezogener Onkel-Augenbraue.

„Kinder", meinte er nicht ganz glaubwürdig. „Wo willst du hin, Lucy?"

„Bin ich auch ein Kind?"

„Es ist nur eine Frage."

Ich glaubte ihm zwar nicht, aber da war sie wieder – familiäre Fürsorge. Dann genoss ich sie eben, solange sie mir zuteil wurde. „Nur an die frische Luft. Es ist sehr voll und laut hier drin."

Er lächelte, als hätte er keine andere Antwort erwartet. „Halte dich aber in der Nähe der Halle. In den Straßen wird ebenfalls gefeiert und betrunkene Soldaten sind nicht immer angenehm."

Ich nickte nur und drängte mich an seinem Fan-Club vorbei. In diesem Moment hätte ich keinen Ton rausbekommen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Starkbier, dass ich so rührselig war, aber mir waren die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen, weil er sich so um mich sorgte.

An den Seiten war Meduseld von einer Art Holzveranda umgeben. Ich wanderte weg von der Hauptseite, von der man einen großen Teil von Edoras überblicken konnte. Es stimmte, was Rumil gesagt hatte, in der Stadt schien jeder auf den Beinen zu sein und in den Straßen feierten die Heimkehrer, was das Zeug hielt. Ihre fröhlichen Stimmen klangen zu mir herauf und störten mich jetzt nicht mehr so, wo sie entfernter waren und meine Ruhe nicht wirklich bedrängen konnten.

Trotzdem wanderte ich langsam zum hinteren Teil der Veranda, der im Dunkeln lag und lehnte mich dort an das Geländer, um über die Stadt hinweg zu sehen. Die Berge verströmten Beständigkeit und der klare Sternenhimmel über mir erschien mir nicht mehr so fremd wie in den ersten Nächten meines Aufenthaltes hier.

Ich grübelte, warum ich im Moment so gefühlsbetont war. Vielleicht litt mein Elbenkörper gerade unter Hormonschwankungen. Keine Ahnung, ob Elbinnen das überhaupt kannten, aber es kam mir beinahe so vor. Ich, Lucy, hatte nämlich vor langer Zeit aufgehört, Höhen und Tiefen in meinem Leben zuzulassen. Horace Wilburs Wochenend-Tod in der Praxis war eine Ausnahme gewesen, die mich nur deswegen so erschüttert hatte, weil mein gut geregeltes Leben dadurch aus den Fugen geriet.

Kevin, das Schwein, war nicht einmal ein Höhepunkt – in keiner Hinsicht – und auch kein Tiefpunkt gewesen. Nur ein Ärgernis, das mir wieder gezeigt hatte, dass man sich auf niemanden verlassen konnte und nichts erwarten sollte. Ich verließ mich nur auf mich selbst.

Damit war seit dem Blitzschlag Schluss. Ich glaubte schon lange nicht mehr, dass ich nach dem Unglück in einer Gummizelle vor mich hinhalluzinierte. Das hier war Wirklichkeit. Eine seltsame Wirklichkeit, die ihren Ursprung im Traum einer anderen hatte, sich mit neuen Elementen vermischte und von mir auch noch zusätzlich verändert wurde. Wie es genau funktionierte, wusste ich nicht. Vielleicht gab es unzählige solcher Realitäten, vielleicht auch nicht. Für mich änderte sich nichts.

Ich hatte ein fremdes Leben aufgenommen und lebte es nun nach meinen eigenen Möglichkeiten. Meine Gedanken wurden so klar wie der Sternenhimmel über mir. Was ich nicht hatte wahrhaben wollen, war einfach folgendes: es gefiel mir hier und ich wollte eigentlich nicht wirklich wieder weg. Natürlich gab es kleinere Missstände – die fehlenden sanitären Anlagen zum Beispiel – aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was ich hier gefunden hatte.

„Lucy…"

Ich hätte mich fast über das Geländer gestürzt. IHN hatte ich natürlich hier auch gefunden und das kam der Schlange im Paradies gleich. „Legolas", knurrte ich und drehte mich zu dem ungebetenen Besucher um. „Ist der Wettbewerb schon beendet?"

Meister Elb lehnte an der Hauswand. Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob das nun lässig wirken oder verschleiern sollte, dass er auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war. „Ein Teilnehmer musste ausscheiden", sagte er und seine Augen glänzten vergnügt. „Gimli fiel einfach um."

„Ihr habt nicht mit offenen Karten gespielt."

„Mit offenen Karten?" wiederholte er und stieß sich von der Wand ab, um neben mir an das Geländer zu schlendern. Er wankte nicht ein bisschen und trotzdem war ich mir sicher, dass er betrunken sein musste. „Ist das ein Spruch, den Euch Euer sterblicher Freund beigebracht hat?"

„Boromir? Nein, ich kenne ihn einfach." _Lucy, du Idiotin! _verfluchte ich mich sofort. _Lass ihn doch in dem Glauben, dass du was mit dem Sohn des Stewards hast! _

„Der Blitz hat Euch verändert", verkündete Legolas die totale Neuigkeit.

Ich bedachte ihn mit einem kurzen Seitenblick. Eben hatte er noch weiter entfernt gestanden. Irgendetwas an diesem Elb ließ regelmäßig meine Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen. Es lag sicher nicht daran, dass er größer war als ich, obwohl ich mich hier dran gewöhnt hatte, als Elbin den meisten Männern ohne Probleme in die Augen sehen zu können. „Findet Ihr?"

„Würde ich es sonst sagen?"

„Man beantwortet keine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage."

„Das meinte ich", lachte er leise und lehnte sich zu mir herüber.

Ich bog mich von ihm weg.

Legolas rückte nach.

Ich rückte weiter weg.

Noch ein paar Zentimeter und wir fielen wohl beide um. Außerdem war die Terrasse zu Ende, weiter ging es nicht mehr. Es blieb noch der Sturz übers Geländer. Wunderbare Szene! Haldir würde sicher dann die Erklärung genießen, warum ich mit gebrochenem Bein unter dem Prinzen lag.

Und ich hatte mich endgültig in ernste Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Legolas stützte sich einfach mit einer Hand auf der Längsseite des Geländers ab und mit der anderen auf der kurzen Seite, die wieder zur Hauswand zurückführte. In dem Winkel dazwischen stand ich jetzt und starrte den Waldelb mit einer Mischung aus Empörung und leichter Panik an.

„In Lorien ward Ihr schüchtern", erzählte er mir und beugte sich etwas vor. Sein Atem roch erstaunlicherweise nicht nach Bier. Musste wieder so ein sehr elbisches Phänomen sein. Genau wie die ewig weißen Zähne und die Wunder-Zöpfe.

„Ah", machte ich und entschloss mich, das Risiko einzugehen, ihn anzufassen. Ich legte meine Hände flach auf seine Brust und schob ihn wieder zurück. Ich versuchte es zumindest, aber dieser Elb rührte sich nicht einmal. Die ganze MarySue-Magie half nichts, auch nicht meine elbischen Körperkräfte. Die hatte er leider auch und offensichtlich in größerem Maße als ich. Und wo war jetzt die Gleichberechtigung?

„Ihr seid mir nachgeschlichen und habt mich beobachtet."

„Hab ich nicht." _Hatte ich wohl_, erinnerte ich mich urplötzlich und schluckte. Es hatte irgendetwas mit Legolas' Ruf zu tun, an das ich mich aber leider nicht erinnerte.

„Ihr ward nicht die einzige."

„Und Ihr seid eingebildet." Sternenlicht, das sich in dunkelgrünen Augen spiegelte, war Zauberei pur. Es lähmte arme, vertauschte Elbinnen und weckte grausige Gedanken an romantische Szenen.

„Mag sein", bestätigte er heiter. „Soll ich Euch küssen?"

„Nein!"

„In Caras Galadhon hättet Ihr wohl nicht nein zu mir gesagt", überlegte er unbeeindruckt und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Das ganze Manöver diente nur dazu, mir leicht gegen mein rechts Ohr zu pusten. „Ihr habt Boromir geküsst."

„Das war ein Test", stammelte ich irritiert und verwechselte die beiden Küsse, um die es hier ging. Legolas konnte eigentlich nur den vor Meduseld meinen. Denken war eine komplizierte Angelegenheit, wenn einem der Märchenprinz den warmen Atem über das Ohr wehen ließ. Elbenohren waren _wirklich_ empfindlich. Ich hatte es nie glauben wollen.

„Ein Test?" Jetzt hatte ich ihn erstaunt. Er lehnte sich wieder von mir weg und betrachtete mich forschend. „Wofür?"

„Pfft", machte ich nicht sehr eloquent und zuckte die Achseln. Mein Hirn war leer, solange er so nahe war. Das war ungeheuer beunruhigend. Zu schade, dass Orli noch seinen Rausch ausschlief. Ich war überzeugt, der kleine Ratterich hätte mich gerettet.

„Testet Ihr jeden Sterblichen, dem Ihr begegnet?" erkundigte er sich und kam wieder näher.

„Nein, er war der erste." Verdammte Wahrheitsliebe, aber als Schlampe wollte ich hier auch nicht dastehen.

„Eldar?"

„Jetzt ist aber genug!" schnaubte ich. „Was denkt Ihr denn von mir?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Aber ich vermute, ich werde es herausfinden."

Das hätte mir eine Warnung sein sollen. Angesäuselte Elben sind eindeutig nicht geduldig. Er löste seine Hände vom Geländer, aber leider nur, um mich in eine der hier so beliebten Umarmungen zu schließen. Wenn ich schlau gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihm das Knie in den Unterleib gerammt, aber in dem Moment war ich einfach nur so dumm wie ein Strohballen. Wenigstens starrte ich nicht noch zu ihm hoch und machte es ihm damit noch einfacher.

Aber Legolas demonstrierte mal eben so aus dem Handgelenk, was mein wohlmeinender Onkel Rumil mit dem Begriff ‚wild' wohl auch noch gemeint hatte. Seine Hand glitt in meine prächtigen, rabenschwarzen Haare und zog einfach dran. Unwillkürlich legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und Thranduilion hatte freie Bahn.

Ich hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange es dauerte. Eine Stunde, einen Tag, wohl eher eine Minute, um realistisch zu sein, aber mein Zeitgefühl ging leider in dem Moment unter, in dem mein Protestschrei von seinen Lippen erstickt wurde. Das war nicht das gleiche freundliche Gefühl wie bei Boromir, das war etwas ganz anderes!

Ich könnte ein paar äußerst blumige Formulierungen bemühen, um zu beschreiben, was Düsterwalds Mega-Star allein durch den Einsatz von Lippen und Zunge so alles bewirkte, aber es dürfte als Beschreibung reichen, dass mein Hormonpegel abrupt die bisherige Höchstmarke überschritt und ich ihm mit Begeisterung geholfen hätte, mir Theodreds ausgemusterte Kleidung vom Körper zu schälen.

Es war also nicht meine Moral, die mir die eventuell noch vorhandene Jungfräulichkeit rettete, sondern plötzlich aufbrandendes Gelächter in der Halle, das wohl bei Legolas den letzten Rest Zurückhaltung aktivierte. Abrupt ließ er mich los und trat zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ich glaube, Ihr solltet jetzt besser gehen", krächzte ich, als ich endlich wieder Luft bekam.

Stumm nickte er und marschierte recht schnell davon. Soweit war ich noch nicht. Wenn ich mich nicht an das Geländer geklammert hätte, wären meine überaus zittrigen Beine nämlich ganz unelegant eingeknickt. Immer noch benommen starrte ich in den Schatten an der Hallenecke und versuchte zu verstehen, was genau hier gerade stattgefunden hatte. Die kleinen Rauchwölkchen, die dort aufstiegen, hätten genauso gut von meinem wieder anlaufenden Gehirn stammen können.

Sie taten es leider nicht.

Höchst zauberhaft lichtete sich der Schatten und in einem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl saß eine weißgekleidete Gestalt mit einer Pfeife.

„Gandalf!" stöhnte ich und rutschte am Geländer zu Boden.

o

o

o

Freundliche himmelblaue Augen in einem zerknitterten Gesicht, lange schlohweiße Haare und ein Rauschebart – das wahrscheinlich zweitmächtigste Geschöpf Mittelerdes direkt hinter Sauron gab wohl mir zuliebe gerade vor, nur ein harmloser Großvater zu sein.

„Eigentlich wollte ich Euch nur nicht in Euren Gedanken stören", meinte er entschuldigend. „Ich konnte nicht ahnen, dass Legolas weniger zurückhaltend ist."

Ich saß immer noch auf dem Boden, freiwillig diesmal. Eine andere Sitzgelegenheit war auch nicht vorhanden und Gandalf hatte mich gebeten, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten. Ich konnte schließlich kaum ablehnen, ohne mich wie eine Idiotin aufzuführen. Obwohl ich den leisen Verdacht hatte, dass mir das ohnehin schon gelungen war.

„Gefühle sind kein Grund zur Verlegenheit", unterbrach seine warme, dunkle Stimme meine Selbstzerfleischung.

„Das hatte mit Gefühlen wenig zu tun", brummelte ich und zupfte den Saum meiner Tunika zurecht, bevor ich dazu überging, meine leicht derangierten Haare wieder zu glätten. Was viele Tage in der Wildnis nicht geschafft hatten, war Legolas in einer Minute perfekt gelungen: er hatte meine Frisur ruiniert. Ich hatte noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie ich diese Zöpfe wieder reinflechten sollte, ohne mir die Rückenwirbel zu brechen. „Er war betrunken."

Gandalf, der Weiße, paffte seine Glückseligkeitsmischung und grinste dabei. „Ihr denkt, das Starkbier hätte seinen Geist so sehr vernebelt? Mein liebes Kind, Legolas befehligt die Armaethyr Düsterwalds."

„Tja…" Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er meinte. Die komplette Truppe meiner Persönlichkeitsstörungen hatte noch nie von diesen mysteriösen Königskriegern gehört oder erinnerte sich zumindest nicht daran.

Gandalf löste nach langem Schweigen das Rätsel. „Sie schützen den König und glaubt mir, Thranduil ist kein Herrscher, der seine Zeit beim Studium der Bücher in seinem Palast verbringt. Er ist rastlos, was die Säuberung seines Reiches von den immer wieder eindringenden schwarzen Kreaturen angeht. Ein unerschrockener Krieger, der von ebenso unerschrockenen Kriegern begleitet und beschützt wird. Da braucht es ein bisschen mehr als ein paar Becher Starkbier, um solche Elben zu verwirren."

„Und Legolas ist der Anführer dieser Armaethyr?" vergewisserte ich mich in einem Anflug von Masochismus. Wie schön, dass der gute Rumil dieses kleine Detail bei seinen Beschreibungen vergessen hatte!

„Ja."

„Oh."

Erneutes Schweigen herrschte zwischen uns. Ich hatte also mit dem Chef der elbischen Delta-Force rumgeknutscht. Wie prächtig! Jetzt wusste ich auch wieder, warum die halbe Elbinnenpopulation Lothloriens an seinen Hacken gehangen hatte. Es war genau dieser Ruf, der per stiller Post kursierte. Mich – eigentlich wohl Luthaduial - hatte wohl fasziniert, wie groß der Gegensatz zwischen dem zurückhaltenden Elb war, der Aragorn und die Gefährten begleitete und dem, was man so über die Düsterwald-Krieger im allgemeinen und Thranduils ältesten Sohn im besonderen hörte.

Alles unerwünschte Erinnerungen, die mich an den Rand einer Migräne brachten. Ich sah Gandalf hoffnungsvoll an. „Hättet Ihr wohl einen Zug von Eurer Pfeife für mich übrig?"

Eindeutig überrascht wechselte sein Blick zwischen dem Rauchgerät und mir, bis er es mir mit einem amüsierten Zwinkern rüberreichte. Normalerweise rauche ich nicht, gar nichts, aber das hier diente medizinischen Zwecken. Mit der ein oder anderen Erfahrung aus meiner Heimzeit ausgestattet, genehmigte ich mir einen tiefen Zug, ließ die Mischung über meine Lungenbläschen ausgiebig in mein Blut sickern, meine Synapsen gerade biegen und gab die Pfeife dann wieder ab.

Jesus, war ich entspannt danach. Jetzt gab es eigentlich nicht mehr viel, was mich beunruhigen konnte.

Gandalf schaffte es trotzdem!

„Ich spüre, wie sich die Melodien vermischen", sagte er, ohne mich direkt anzusprechen. „Wenn die Disharmonie vergeht, werdet Ihr das Gefühl haben, schon immer hier gewesen zu sein."

„Wa…?" Rauschmittel und Rhetorik harmonieren nicht gut.

Der freundliche alte Herr spießte mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick auf. „Ilúvatar liebt die Vielfalt der Melodien. Allen ist jedoch das Grundthema zu Eigen, auch wenn es auf die unterschiedlichste Weise zum Klingen gebracht wird. Und er liebt es von Zeit zu Zeit, mit Manwes Hilfe die Melodien miteinander zu vermischen."

„Ach", seufzte ich. Wie hatte ich auch vergessen können, dass der Mittelerde-Copperfield eigentlich ein Halbgott war? Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass Halbgötter eher selten kiffen.

„Gelegentlich", fuhr er fort und meinte wohl nicht den Konsum von Rauschmitteln, „sehr selten, aber es geschieht, kommt die Vermischung unfreiwillig zustande und es dauert, bis die Harmonie wieder hergestellt werden kann. Das Ergebnis ist nicht immer so erfreulich wie hier."

„Ist es das?" Da konnte man geteilter Meinung sein. Bislang hatte wohl auch niemand die gute Luthaduial gefragt, die jetzt arbeitslos in meinem Apartment hockte und sich fragte, wo ihre Unsterblichkeit und die veilchenfarbenen Augen geblieben waren.

„Sie ist nie in Eurer Melodie angekommen", erklärte Gandalf und ein leichter Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht. „Das ist vielleicht die Tragik an allem, doch nicht mehr zu ändern. Der Eine hat Euch ein neues Leben geschenkt, Lucy Orophiniell. Nutzt, was sich Euch da bieten wird. Außerdem solltet Ihr Euch an den anderen Namen gewöhnen. Lucy ist etwas exzentrisch hier."

Er stand auf und reichte mir die Hand, um mich ebenfalls hinzustellen. Eher unbewusst kam ich auf die Füße, leicht angeschlagen von zu viel Rauchwerk und Informationen. Richtig bewusst war mir nur, dass mir mehr oder weniger von Gandalf mitgeteilt worden war, dass es keinen zweiten Blitz mehr geben würde. Auf Wiedersehen, Wasserspülung – Hallo, Ringkrieg und Thranduilion!

„Und bevor Ihr noch länger darüber grübelt, meine Liebe. Die Liebe Eurer Familie und das Interesse des Tawarwaith entsteht in ihren Herzen. Es hat nichts mit dem besagten Blitz zu tun. Es gibt Dinge, die auch Manwe nicht gänzlich beeinflussen kann."

Das sollte wohl eine Beruhigung sein, schätzte ich. Ich bedachte ihn mit einem gequälten Lächeln, bevor ich mich in meine Unterkunft verdrückte. Für einen Abend hatte ich genug zum Nachdenken erhalten.

Der Vollständigkeit halber möchte ich noch anfügen, dass die ohnehin kurze Nachtruhe nochmals unterbrochen wurde, weil Pippin nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich einen tiefen Einblick in die Geheimnisse des Palantir zu verschaffen und beinahe dabei draufgegangen wäre. Die Randale, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsschlafraum der Gefährten drang, trieb alle anderen auf die Gänge, aber Legolas – stocknüchterner Drecksack, der er die ganze Zeit gewesen war – beschwichtigte den Massenauflauf. Mit einem anzüglichen Blick über meinen in Eowyns neckische Seidendessous gekleideten, eindeutig halbnackten Elbenkörper verzog er sich wieder hinter die Tür.

Am nächsten Morgen musste Gandalf mit dem Hobbit abreisen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern und damit verabschiedete sich der einzige zweibeinige Freund, mit dem ich wirklich hätte reden können. Mir blieb nur noch der verkaterte Ratterich, der mich wohl kaum vor Thranduilions Interesse wirksam schützen konnte.

Nein, es wurde nicht besser.

o

o

o

Ich machte das, was jedes Rudeltier in Gefahrsituationen so macht: ich flüchtete zu meinen Artgenossen während der nächsten Tage. In Meduseld war ohnehin eine seltsam halbfertige Stimmung ausgebrochen.

Theoden grübelte, ob er in den Krieg ziehen sollte.

Aragorn wartete auf den Palisaden, ob endlich die Leuchtfeuer Gondors angingen, damit Theoden in den Krieg zog. Zum Glück regnete es zurzeit nicht.

Eomer bearbeitete seinen Onkel, damit der Feldzug wirklich losging, Leuchtfeuer oder nicht. Es hätte also auch regnen können.

Eowyn schäkerte mit Boromir. Ihr war das Wetter völlig egal.

Boromir schäkerte mit Eowyn, wenn er nicht gerade zusammen mit Aragorn darauf wartete, dass die Leuchtfeuer zu erkennen waren. Beim Schäkern war auch ihm das Wetter egal.

Im Feldlager der Elben vor den Toren von Edoras hingegen war großartige Stimmung. Elben nahmen es als selbstverständlich, dass das Wetter gut war.

Ein Mittelaltertreffen auf der grünen Wiese mit lauter Schönheiten, die Kampfübungen machten, Geschichten erzählten oder Lieder sangen und vor allen Dingen einfach nur sauber und gepflegt waren sowie leise sprachen. Am sehr frühen Morgen des dritten Tages nach Gandalfs etwas überstürzter Abreise mit dem Turbopferd Schattenfell saß ich bereits vor dem schimmernden Rundzelt meiner beiden Verwandten und genoss die schon vertrauten Geräusche, mit denen das Elbenlager zum Leben erwachte.

Wenn man so seine Ruhe hat, kann man auch nachdenken. Anstatt der großen Probleme beschäftigte mich allerdings die Einsicht, dass auch Elben keineswegs nur mit Handgepäck in den Krieg zogen. Haldir und die Krieger waren zwar nur mit ihren Waffen in Helms Klamm eingezogen, aber ich hatte schnell festgestellt, dass ihnen ein kleiner Versorgungstross folgte, den man nur deswegen nicht bemerkt hatte, weil die Hilfstruppe unter dem Kommando des Hauptmanns wegen der Dringlichkeit ein überaus flottes Marschtempo angeschlagen hatte.

So kam es, dass ein Stück Lorien mitten in Rohan vorhanden war und ich profitierte nicht schlecht davon. Insbesondere Haldir hatte es wohl am allermeisten gestört, dass seine jüngste Verwandte rumlief wie ein Pferdezüchter. Kaum war das Lager fertig, wurde dieser unhaltbare Schatten auf der Familienehre getilgt. Mit ein paar Griffen in die Kleiderkiste hatte man aus mir wieder eine Elbin gemacht. Wobei ich noch anmerken möchte, dass ich zwar so gekleidet wie ein Rohirrim gewesen war, aber wenigstens nicht so roch. Die Sterblichen rochen hier alle ziemlich stark. Für eine Elbennase, die ich ja nun mal hatte, war das ganz schön anstrengend. Sie stanken nicht, wirklich nicht, aber diese Mischung aus Naturburschen, Pferden, Leder und was weiß ich noch hatte es in sich.

Ich gestehe, eine sehr lange Zeit vor dem Spiegel verbracht zu haben. Eine passende Rüstung gab es zwar nicht, aber der Rest reichte mir schon. Wenn Elben kämpften, verloren sie noch lange nicht ihren Sinn für Eleganz. Lothloriens Krieger pflegten feinste Wollstoffe unter dem Lederschutz zu tragen, der letztendlich später noch von den Teilen der Rüstung bedeckt war.

Also keine robuste Rohan-Kleidung mehr, sondern noch viel robustere, aber auch angenehmere und schönere Hemden und Hosen aus der elbischen Kleiderkammer. Bis auf die lange Tunika, die unter dem Lederharnisch getragen wurde, lag alles eng am Körper und gab keinem Feind die Möglichkeit, dort eine Schwachstelle zu finden. Seltsamerweise war die vorherrschende Farbe der lorischen Krieger ein intensives Blau, vermischt mit schwarzen Lederstoffen für die Hosen und Stiefel. Ich nahm an, es war für Kriegszeiten mit offenen Feldschlachten reserviert. Im Wald wäre es wohl ein bisschen auffällig. Selbst ein halbschwachsinniger Ork würde nicht glauben, dass große Enzianblüten auf den Bäumen wuchsen.

Ich sah großartig aus. Besonders, nachdem ich auch noch mit den passenden Waffen ausgerüstet worden war. Sogar das Schwert, das ich auf Ratschlag Rumils nur als äußerste Lösung nutzen sollte, passte perfekt an meine linke Seite und außerdem eignete es sich gut, die Hände auf dem Griff aufzustützen und zumeist gemütlich dabei zu stehen, wenn Haldirs Krieger sich auf der Wiese im Kampf übten. Nötig hatten sie es nicht, fand ich, aber die Einwohner von Edoras waren ein dankbares Publikum, das aus respektvoller Entfernung ganz fasziniert zusah.

„Lucy!" grollte es aus dem Zelt. „Ich weiß, dass du schon wieder draußen sitzt."

„Es ist ein schöner Tag", flötete ich und rappelte mich aus meiner halbliegenden Stellung in dem mit Segeltuch bespannten Stuhl auf, der auf einem Campingausflug der Oberklasse nicht fehlen durfte.

Die Plane am Zelteingang wurde zurückgeschlagen und Haldir blinzelte in die tiefstehende Morgensonne, während er sein schwarzes, mit roten Ornamenten besticktes Samthemd am Kragen schloss. Der Chef persönlich trug übrigens als einziger diese besondere Farbe, das vergaß ich zu erwähnen. Und sie passte nicht schlecht zu ihm. Nein, keiner meiner Onkel war unansehnlich.

„Warum packst du nicht deine Sachen und kommst hier ins Lager?" erkundigte er sich kopfschüttelnd. „Das würde dir die Wanderungen zu den unmöglichsten Tageszeiten ersparen. Du bist ohnehin die meiste Zeit hier."

„Sie mag diese Steinhäuser", antwortete ihm Rumil, der ihm langsamer gefolgt war, weil er noch damit beschäftigt war, sich ebenfalls das Hemd über den schlanken, aber kaum weniger trainierten Körper zu ziehen.

„Ja", nickte ich und stellte zu meiner Verwunderung fest, dass mich die Attraktivität der beiden nicht mehr so meiner Atemfunktion beraubte wie noch am Anfang. Damit ging es mir entschieden besser als den meisten weiblichen Einwohnern von Edoras, die mittlerweile immer mehr Gründe fanden, warum sie ausgerechnet über den Feldweg in der Nähe des Elbenlagers laufen mussten. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Innendekoration dieser Stadt so viele Frühlingsblumen nötig hatte, wie seit drei Tagen gepflückt wurden.

„Meduseld besteht aus Holz", korrigierte Haldir und roch prüfend am Inhalt des Kruges, den ich aus der Goldenen Halle mitgebracht hatte. König Theoden und sein Hofstaat waren ihrer Zeit weit voraus und bevorzugten eine Art Frühstücksbuffet. Im fünften oder sechsten Zeitalter würde hier die Hochburg des Tourismus sein.

„Nicht nur", korrigierte ich ihn wiederum. „Das Fundament ist aus Stein. Und das da ist Apfelsaft."

Haldir trank langsam einen Becher davon und beobachtete mich dabei nachdenklich. „Luthaduial", meinte er dann betont und ich ahnte Ärger auf mich zukommen. „Erinnerst du dich eigentlich, was du in Lothlorien gemacht hast?"

„Gemacht?" Davon ab, dass ich mich wirklich nicht erinnerte, sondern nur Böses vermutete, schindete ich Zeit.

„Deine Aufgabe", soufflierte Rumil.

„Hm, habe ich meinem Vater geholfen?"

Beide grinsten mich an, als wäre das der beste Scherz seit langem. War es wahrscheinlich auch. Das Fingerkribbeln bei Boromirs Wunderheilung durfte demnach ein Ausrutscher oder die Nachwirkung des Blitzschlags gewesen sein. Damit war die Karriere im medizinischen Bereich abgehakt.

„Keine Heilerin oder Heiler-Helferin?"

Synchron schüttelten sie den Kopf, konnten sich kaum lautes Gelächter verkneifen. Rumil war schließlich so nett, mir hinter Haldirs Rücken den entscheidenden Hinweis zu geben. Er wedelte verstohlen mit seinem Bogen herum und deutete gleichzeitig auf Haldir.

„Oh nein!" stöhnte ich unwillkürlich.

„Oh ja!" meinte mein Hauptmann mit einem bösen Lächeln. „Nimm deinen Bogen. Heute kommst du mit zu den Übungen. Es wird Zeit, dass du wieder deinen Platz einnimmst."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich sehr gut damit bin", versuchte ich, mich vor der Rehabilitation ins Arbeitsleben zu retten. Haldir hörte mir gar nicht mehr zu, sondern marschierte schon mit großen Schritten zum provisorischen Übungsplatz.

„Doch, bist du", eröffnete mir Rumil und nötigte mich, seinem Bruder zu folgen, indem er mich am Arm fasste und mit sich zog. „Du solltest nicht einmal den kleinsten Zweifel daran erwähnen, das würde er persönlich nehmen. Haldir hat dich ausgebildet."

o

o

o

**TOD**: Hm, eigentlich soll sie sich ja auch nicht unterscheiden. Warum hab ich mich denn sonst in die ganzen Tiefen des Regelwerkes begeben? Das muss doch irgendeinen Zweck gehabt haben! Ignorier den verzweifelten Unterton.

Hach ja, Legolas der Angenagte. Ein echter Prachtelb, der sich ja gar nicht so prächtig im Heiler entwickeln sollte. Aber je mehr ich mich mit ihm befasste, desto mehr hing ich an ihm. Hier befasse ich mich leider auch sehr stark mit ihm. Ich befürchte, man merkt es.

**Sarah**: Ja nun, was hatte ich gedacht? Dass du MarySue nicht magst? Dass du viel zu tun hast? Dass es keine Verpflichtung gibt, Reviews zu schreiben? Die gibt es schließlich wirklich nicht, ich les auch Storys, bei denen ich nicht zu jedem Kapitel reviewe. So ist das nun mal. Aber ich freu mich trotzdem tierisch, wieder von dir zu hören.

Sie ist in Mittelerde, allerdings. Der Selbstmörder war wirklich nur eine Randfigur, wird auch nicht mehr erwähnt, hat gar nicht erst einen Namen bekommen. DEN Fehler mach ich bestimmt nicht mehr so leichtfertig. Neeneee! Übrigens, so schlecht ist die Luft hier auch nicht –schmoll-

Ein Dialog zwischen zwei Autorinnen? Ein definitives Nein! Aber es löst sich so langsam. Spätestens beim nächsten Kapitel ist klar, wer da spricht. Welchen Bogen sollte ich denn sonst nehmen? Die hatten bestimmt kein Sportgeschäft in der Nähe und Legolas hat seinen hübschen Geschenk-Bogen bestimmt nicht da gelassen.

Nicht in Haithabu sondern in Ribe in Dänemark. Da war ein vollständiges Dorf wieder aufgebaut. Das große Langhaus war zwar beeindruckend, aber ich hätte wirklich keine Lust gehabt, damals zu leben. Sehr hart, sehr wenig Komfort und äußerst eng, was das Gemeinschaftsleben anging. Nee, muss nicht sein. Achso und staubig war es auch. Gönn Eowyn doch auch mal ein bisschen Luxus.

Grüne Augen mag ich auch, deswegen bemühe ich sie wohl dauernd. –sich schuldig bekennt- Du hast völlig Recht mit den Haaren, da habe ich mich in der Formulierung vergriffen. Man kann zwar lange Haare auch so im Nacken zusammenfassen, dass sie noch einen Teil des Gesichts umrahmen, aber nicht so, wie es hier rüberkommt. Sorry. Der Name – viel Mühe, was zu finden, dass so viele Vokale hat. Mal ehrlich, die Namen der MarySues sind doch wohl immer etwas gewagt. Nicht zu vergleichen mit Galen oder Varya.

Rumil gefällt dir also? Netter Bursche, muss ich dir zustimmen. Irgendwie sehr sympathisch. Aber er würde wirklich nix mit seiner Nichte anfangen, besonders weil Bruder Haldir ihn festhalten würde, während Bruder Orophin ihn dann wahrscheinlich ganz ohne Betäubung kastriert. Könnte ich mir jedenfalls vorstellen.

Äh, Haldir und Glorfindel gehören aber Meister Tolkien, auch wenn ich zu gerne mein Eigen nenne würde –seufz-. Was den Herpes angeht, Eldar können zwar nicht krank werden, aber Lucy ist in ihrer Seele ja immer noch Sterbliche. Da war es doch nahe liegend, oder? Es dauernt noch eine Weile, bis sie sich an ihren Status gewöhnt hat.

Um mich dir anzuschließen, ich schätze, das war es erstmal für heute –zwinker-

**Natschi**: Oh, schön und lustig ist eine Kombination, die mir wirklich gefällt. Ich danke dir und hoffe, dieses Update macht dir auch wieder Spaß.

**Eldarin**: Oder auch Andrea –wink-. Ja, wir lieben unsere MarySues, irgendwie und manchmal auch nicht, aber eigentlich gehören sie dazu. Grüß doch auch die anderen Leute von mir. Ich wünsch ihnen eine Menge Spaß, Seufzer, Kichern und alles, was dazu gehört für den Rest der Story.


	8. Jede Menge Elben

**Disclaimer**: _Völlig_ unerwartet hat sich die Tolkien-Erbengemeinschaft nicht damit einverstanden, die Rechte an die Allgemeinheit zu verschenken. Es bleibt demnach dabei, dass dies hier reines Hobby ist und keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden sollen.

o

**8. Kapitel: Jede Menge Elben**

**_Oder: Kann dein OFC besser schießen als Legolas? Eine Axt besser schwingen als Gimli? Aragorn und Boromir gleichzeitig herausfordern und sie beim Schwertkampf beide mit einer Hand auf dem Rücken festgebunden besiegen?_**

o

_‚Ich kann mir nicht helfen – wann immer sie auftauchen, bin ich beunruhigt.'_

_‚Du bist beunruhigt wegen einiger Tawarwaith?' _

_‚Meine Liebe, hast du sie dir mal genau angesehen?'_

_‚Du fuchtelst schon wieder mit dem Zepter.'_

_‚Was stört dich nur so an dem Zepter?'_

_‚Es lenkt mich ab.'_

_‚Verzeih mir.'_

_‚Wie immer. Was also beunruhigt dich an ihnen?'_

_‚Ihre Lebenskraft. Sie sind so unbeeinflusst von den Jahren, die sie bereits hinter sich gebracht haben.'_

_‚Und das ist auch gut so!' dröhnte eine Stimme vom Eingang der großen Halle aus. Mit langen Schritten näherte sich der Neuankömmling. ‚Ea braucht Krieger, keine Dichter.'_

_‚Dieser Ausspruch war von dir zu erwarten, Tulkas.'_

_‚Natürlich.' Vor ihnen angekommen, stemmte der kriegerischste unter ihnen die Fäuste in die Seiten und bekam schmale Augen. ‚Und nun wüsste ich zu gerne, was da vor sich geht.'_

_‚Eine Variation, die dir gefallen wird. Ich weiß, dass diese hier dir die Liebsten sind.'_

o

* * *

o

Ein weiteres Mosaiksteinchen fiel an seinen ihm zugedachten Platz. Ich hatte zwar gewusst, dass ich ein Ziel treffen konnte, seit ich in Helms Klamm Orks in Nadelkissen verwandelt hatte, aber das war immerhin eine Notsituation gewesen, in der man nicht weiter über solche Fertigkeiten nachdenkt, sondern sich einfach freut, dass sie vorhanden sind.

Auf diesem Feld, ein Stück außerhalb des Zeltlagers, in der Ruhe eines Frühlingsmorgens und ohne den Druck, Leben nehmen zu müssen, überließ ich mich einfach dem Genuss, den ein wohlgesetzter Schuss auf eine leblose Zielscheibe bedeuten konnte. Der elbische Teil von mir erinnerte sich an die vielen Stunden, die ich ganz alleine mit Haldir in Caras Galadhon auf den stillen Lichtungen verbracht hatte, die die Bogenschützen für ihre Übungen benutzten. Wir hatten früh angefangen, mich in dieser Fertigkeit zu schulen, nachdem mein eigener Vater feststellen musste, dass ich nicht einmal eine Stubenfliege umsorgen konnte, geschweige denn einen verletzten Elda.

Ganz verzückt von der Erfahrung, dass ich wirklich nicht völlig nutzlos war, genoss ich den Morgen ohne jede Einschränkung. Ich war zwar nicht so gut wie Rumil, wobei eigentlich keiner so gut wie er war, aber über dem Durchschnitt lagen meine Trefferquoten doch schon.

„Sagt nicht, Ihr hättet ebenfalls Übung nötig", beendete leider irgendwann der Kommentar Haldirs meinen Höhenflug.

„Ich wollte mir nur endlich den Anblick gönnen, von dem Ihr in Lothlorien so viel erzählt habt", antwortete die wohlvertraute Stimme Legolas'.

Ich zuckte zusammen und versenkte den Pfeil weiter hinten in der Wiesenlandschaft. Mit ein bisschen Glück hatte ich noch ein verirrtes Kaninchen erlegt und damit eine Ausrede für den erbärmlichen Fehlschuss. Mit ein bisschen Pech hatte es ein Mitglied von Rumils blumenpflückenden Fan-Club erwischt. Langsam drehte ich mich um und wappnete mich, ihm ausnahmsweise einmal nicht wie sonst üblich beim gemeinsamen Abendessen in der Goldenen Halle zu begegnen. „Legolas…"

„Lucy." Er schaffte es tatsächlich, die armseligen Silben meines Namens so zu betonen, dass sie einen bedeutungsvollen Unterton bekamen.

Haldirs Augenbraue wanderte schon ein Stück nach oben, während er uns abwechselnd betrachtete.

„Tja", meinte ich und zog mit der Stiefelspitze Furchen in die Grasnarbe. „Wenn Ihr üben wollt, überlasse ich Euch gerne meinen Platz."

„Ihr habt Recht. Es ist hier sehr beengt", spottete er angesichts der großzügigen Wiesenfläche, auf der sich außer uns nur wenige andere Schützen tummelten. „Aber für uns beide dürfte es wohl noch reichen."

Und ehe ich was sagen konnte, stand er neben mir, den Bogen griffbereit und das gleiche hinterlistige Funkeln in den Augen, das auch Gimli beim Wettsaufen in die Irre geführt hatte. Mir würde das auf gar keinen Fall passieren.

„Ein kleiner Wettstreit, Lucy", meinte er und neigte sich mir so nah zu, dass sich unsere Schultern fast berührten. „Ein Test sozusagen. Ich denke, das dürfte Euch gefallen."

Mir gefiel zu meinem Leidwesen ganz was anderes und das war der Anblick seiner vollendet geschwungenen Lippen, die prompt die Szene drei Abende vorher sehr lebhaft vor meinem geistigen Auge aufsteigen ließen. Und dann waren da noch seine Hände. Gerade eben bedeckte zwar ein Handschuh die Linke und der typische Fingerschutz eines Bogenschützen die Rechte, doch ich konnte mir äußerst gut vorstellen, wie sie sich anfühlen würden, wenn sie meine Haut berührten.

Legolas' Augen waren eine Spur dunkler geworden und ihn durften ähnliche Bilder beschäftigen. Langsam senkten und hoben sich seine Lider, bevor er mit einem Lächeln die rechte Hand ausstreckte, um eine meiner Haarsträhnen wieder hinter mein Ohr zu streichen. Eigentümlicherweise zeigte meine sonst immer so verlässliche Frisur Auflösungserscheinungen, sobald er in der Nähe war. Wahrscheinlich das eindeutigste Zeichen, dass ich ohnehin früher oder später auf dem königlichen Lotterbett landen würde.

Hinter uns räusperte sich jemand vernehmlich und wir zuckten beide zusammen. Irgendwie war uns völlig entfallen, dass wir nicht gerade alleine hier standen. Das schien überhaupt unser Schicksal zu sein. Wenn nicht Gandalf im Schatten lauerte, dann aber zumindest meine Verwandtschaft. Rumil schien nicht einmal ein Problem zu sein. Er stützte sich auf seinen Bogen und lächelte anzüglich. Haldir hingegen…lassen wir das. Den Blick kann man nicht so einfach beschreiben.

Mit genug MarySue-Magie hätte ich ihn natürlich locker geschlagen bei diesem kleinen Wettstreit. Nur schlief MarySue aber seit Helms Klamm dauernd ein und es war mir und den Erinnerungen einer Elbin, die sich in den Weiten eines göttlichen Melodienchaos verloren hatte, überlassen, gegen Legolas anzutreten.

Ich hielt die Familienehre zumindest hoch genug, dass sie nicht völlig untergehen konnte. In Gegenwart des Meisters aus Düsterwald nicht wie ein völliger Dilettant dazustehen, war auch alles, was von mir erwartet wurde. Wir schossen nacheinander auf zwei nebeneinander stehende Scheiben. Jeder hatte zehn Pfeile und es kam auf Geschwindigkeit und Zielsicherheit an.

Oh, ich war so gut, wuchs quasi über mich hinaus. Die Haltung perfekt, die Flugbahn der Pfeile genau wie sie sein sollte, ruhiger Atem und eine sichere Hand. Alle zehn ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu stoppen.

Kurzum, ich verlor…

Seine Pfeile waren ein dichtes Bündel in der Scheibenmitte, meine ein zwar auch dichtes aber eben nicht ganz so eng gedrängtes Bündel. Es war die Zutat von Schnelligkeit, die zu Lasten der Zielgenauigkeit ging. Tja, und nun hätte ich noch stundenlang rumschwadronieren können, weshalb ich verloren hatte, geändert hätte es wenig. Er war einfach besser.

Ich zog einen Flunsch. Das war in MarySues aber nicht üblich, dass die Hauptfigur gegen Legolas im Bogenschießen verlor! Damit stand dann wohl auch fest, dass ich gegen Aragorn im Schwertkampf ebenfalls untergehen würde und Gimli mich mit seiner Axt zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten konnte. Ich war ein Montagsmodell.

„Frau Elbin", dröhnte die Stimme des besagten Zwerges über die Wiese und er kam auf seinen kurzen stämmigen Beinen zu uns herüber gestapft. „Da habt Ihr meinen Freund aber gehörig ins Schwitzen gebracht."

„Das hat sie", bestätigte Legolas mit einer eleganten Verbeugung. „Und Ihr hattet Recht, Hauptmann, Eure Schülerin ist sehr begabt."

Hörte ich da etwas Zweideutiges? Ich musterte ihn aus schmalen Augen, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Das hieß bei diesem Elb allerdings wenig.

„Und wie ist der Preis für deinen Sieg?" wollte Gimli wissen und zwinkerte seinem Freund mit seinen gutmütigen braunen Augen zu.

„Preis?" echote ich verwirrt.

„Preis", bestätigte der liebe Rumil und ignorierte Haldirs wütenden Blick. Man fragte sich schon, auf wessen Seite er eigentlich stand. „Natürlich muss es einen Preis geben. Es war immerhin ein Wettstreit."

„Gewöhnlich vereinbart man das vorher", knirschte Haldir, der noch verblüffter zu sein schien als ich.

„Ich begnüge mich mit einem Wunsch", war es von Legolas zu vernehmen. Düsterwalds Prinz wandte sich mir zu. „Einverstanden, Lucy?"

Was sollte ich schon groß erwidern? Zu meinem Leidwesen traute ich ihm zwar einiges zu, aber ich konnte mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er zu weit gehen würde. Ich konnte es nicht, auch wenn ich es so gerne wollte. Es war sehr schwer, ihm nur das Schlechteste zu unterstellen. Legolas war…ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er eigentlich war, ich fand ihn nur zunehmend beunruhigend.

„Einverstanden", murmelte ich abwesend, weil ich mich davon ablenken ließ, dass Eowyn den Weg herunter gerannt kam. Rohans Schildmaid rannte eigentlich nicht sehr oft und besonders winkte sie dabei nicht hektisch, wenn es keinen Grund gab.

Legolas' Wunsch blieb zumindest fürs erste ein Geheimnis. Man glaubte es kaum, aber in Gondor waren die Leuchtfeuer entzündet worden. Fantastische Einrichtung, um es mal deutlich zu sagen. Allerdings ein wenig wetterabhängig. Aber unseren Anteil an Regengüssen hatten wir schon bei der Schlacht um die Hornburg einkassiert und so hatte die brennholzgestützte Notfallleitung zwischen Minas Tirith und Edoras perfekt funktioniert.

Gondor rief um Hilfe und Rohan zögerte nicht länger. Theoden rief zur Heerschau am Dunharg auf und noch innerhalb der nächsten drei Stunden brachen wir in südöstlicher Richtung auf, um uns zu sammeln und auf die Verstärkung zu warten.

o

* * *

o

Wären wir dem Weg gefolgt, den der großartige Tolkien vorgegeben hatte, so hätten wir sowieso am späten Abend aufbrechen, dann kurz vor Helms Klamm auf Halbarad und die Graue Schar sowie Elronds Söhne treffen müssen. Außerdem hätte sich Aragorn bei der Hornburg dann mit seinen Männern von uns getrennt und wäre über die Pfade der Toten geritten.

Da wir aber ohnehin mittlerweile einem Weg folgten, der völlig unberechenbar geworden war, brachen wir am späten Vormittag auf und zwar schnurstracks Richtung Dunharg, wo am Dimholt der Anfang der Pfade der Toten liegen sollte.

Man musste schon äußerst exzentrisch sein, um sein Lager weit oben an der Felsflanke aufzubauen, mit diesem unheimlichen Felsdurchgang im Rücken, der die Pferde scheu machte und aus dem ständig ein eisig kalter Hauch zu wehen schien.

Ich trug das Ganze mit Fassung, weil mir sowieso nichts anderes übrig blieb und ließ die anderen arbeiten. In sicherer Entfernung zu dem geschäftigen Haufen Menschen und Elben, die die Unterkünfte der Oberklasse hier aufbauten, stand ich am Rand der Felskante, von der aus man einen ganz guten, um nicht zu sagen fantastischen Ausblick auf die Ebene hatte, wo sich langsam Theodens Truppen sammelten. Es würden noch viele kommen in den nächsten drei Nächten und zwei Tagen, bis wir aufbrechen würden in eine Schlacht, vor der mir jetzt schon graute.

Elrond mit Narsil fehlte noch. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher, ob er hier wirklich auftauchen würde. Der Träger von Vilya, der mutterseelenallein durch Mittelerde bis hierher ritt, hatte mich immer ein wenig irritiert und eines musste man dieser Wirklichkeit hier lassen: sie war in manchen Dingen durchaus logischer. Es konnte also auch durchaus sein, dass er Narsil einem Adler ans Bein band und der den sichereren Luftweg nahm. Oder es tauchten seine Söhne auf, auch eine ganz nette Vorstellung.

Die ganze Nacht über werkelte man herum, um das Lager zu errichten. Theodens Zelt stand als erstes und dort sammelte sich wieder das Oberkommando, um den Schlachtplan für den Pelennor festzulegen. Mich hatte keiner gefragt, ob ich teilnehmen wollte und eigentlich zog es mich sowieso nicht in diese ernste Runde.

Als Elbin hatte ich keinerlei Probleme, stundenlang völlig bewegungslos dort zu verharren, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Kopf leicht gesenkt, um hinunter auf die Soldaten zu blicken, die unzählige Feuer entzündet hatten, um ihren Schlaf wenigstens in ein bisschen Wärme zu verbringen. Und als Elbin sah ich auch noch fantastisch dabei aus. Der ein oder andere Blick von geschäftig vorbei trampelnden Rohirrim bewies es. Einer von ihnen pfiff sogar sehr leise und erschrak fast zu Tode, als ich ihn mit Onkel Haldirs Spezial-Blick bedachte.

„Spitze Ohren hören besser", klärte ich ihn dann mit einem Grinsen auf, das er mit leichter Verzögerung erwiderte.

Ich nahm es denn Männer nicht mal übel, dass sie sich etwas Bewegung verschafften durch das eigentlich überflüssige Vorbeijoggen an meinem Aussichtspunkt. Es war lausig kalt, denn die Nacht war sternenklar und wunderschön. Nur wenige von den Männern da unten würden die Schönheit genießen können. Sie wussten viel besser als ich, was sie in wenigen Tagen erwartete.

Irgendwann kehrte jedoch Ruhe ein und es legte sich das geheimnisvolle Leuchten über den Horizont, mit dem sich die wenigen Augenblicke ankündigten, in denen Nacht und Tag gleichermaßen die Welt bedeckten. Nicht mehr lange und die Sterne würden verblassen, aber noch spannte sich ein samtschwarzer Himmel mit unzähligen Splittern aus Licht über allem.

Ich war versunken genug, gar nicht zu merken, dass ich nicht länger alleine war. Anderseits muss man mir auch zugute halten, dass man nur schlecht jemanden hören kann, dessen Schritte völlig lautlos sind. Erst als sich Arme um mich schlangen und ich an einen mir schon bekannten Körper gedrückt wurde, war es mit meiner einsamen Meditation vorbei.

Die Umarmung war fest und verhinderte, dass ich mich umdrehte. Sie war aber auch auf eine seltsame Weise tröstlich, weil diese Geste in all dem martialischen Gewimmel ein richtiges Refugium bot.

„Ich hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass du mir eine Ohrfeige gibst", meinte Legolas leise und lehnte seine Wange an meine linke Schläfe.

„Das wäre wohl auch besser", antwortete ich ebenso leise. „Es ist nicht gut, was hier passiert – für keinen von uns beiden."

„Ist es nicht?"

Ich seufzte, konnte mich aber nicht überwinden, dieser Farce ein Ende zu bereiten. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, in seinen Armen sicher aufgehoben zu sein. Trotzdem war ich es ihm schuldig, dass er die freie Wahl hatte. Das war nicht richtig, was die MarySue-Magie mit ihm machte. Legolas war mehr als ein schöner Anblick, mehr als ein Auslöser romantischer Fantasien. Dieser Legolas hier war ein Krieger, der sogar in wenigen Tagen sterben konnte.

„Das geht nicht mit rechten Dingen zu." Oh, klang sehr überzeugend. Ein bisschen verwirrt, aber er würde jetzt bestimmt zurückzucken und der Elb sein, der er eigentlich war.

„Und welche Macht beeinflusst uns?" wollte er interessiert wissen. Von Zurückzucken war noch nicht viel zu bemerken. Stattdessen legten sich seine Hände auf meine, die sich angespannt zu Fäusten geballt hatten.

Ein wenig ratlos hob ich die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, wer genau sie sind, aber sie treiben ein böses Spiel mit uns beiden. Eher noch mit dir, denke ich."

„Mit mir?"

„Sei nicht so blind, Thranduilion! Warum solltest du dich für mich interessieren? Es ist eine gefährliche Aufgabe, die du und die anderen übernommen haben, schwere Kämpfe warten auf euch und du verschwendest deine Zeit damit, um eine Elbin herumzuhängen, die man bestenfalls verwirrt nennen kann." Ich drehte mich, so gut es in seinen Armen ging, um einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen zu können. Wenn ich dort erste Anzeichen von Zweifel erwartet hatte, wurde ich enttäuscht. Er wirkte milde amüsiert, aber keineswegs in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert. „Wenn es stimmt, an was ich mich erinnere und was mir erzählt wurde, bin ich dir zwar nachgeschlichen in Caras Galadhon, aber das haben eine ganze Zahl anderer hohlköpfiger Ellith auch getan. Du hattest an keiner von uns Interesse."

„Denkst du?" schmunzelte er. Seine Finger schoben sich zwischen meine, die nicht mehr zu Fäusten geballt waren, was diesmal weniger mit MarySue-Magie sondern äußerst irritierender Legolas-Magie zu tun hatte. „Ich wusste jedes Mal, wenn du in der Nähe bist. Haldir übrigens auch. Ich hätte schon gerne ein paar Worte mit dir gewechselt, aber Haldir meinte, du wärst ziemlich schüchtern. Aber eigentlich hast du Recht: etwas wirklich Besonderes war im Goldenen Wald noch nicht an dir."

„Das ist krank." Ich knurrte leicht. „Das Schicksal aller hier hängt davon ab, dass Frodo den Ring vernichtet und ihr die Schlacht auf dem Pelennor gewinnt. Es war vorherbestimmt, dass Boromir stirbt, die Gemeinschaft zerbricht und alles einen ganz anderen Weg nimmt. Und dann fall ich mitten aus dem Nichts auf Boromir, erweckte ihn wundersamer Weise wieder zum Leben, tauche in Helms Klamm auf und seitdem-…"

„Seitdem habe ich einen weiteren Grund, dass unser Vorhaben siegreich sein muss", ergänzte er unbeirrt.

_Hoffnungslos_! Ich hätte es gar nicht versuchen sollen, es konnte gar nicht klappen.

„Lucy", intonierte er mit seiner samtigsten Stimme. Der Klang war geeignet, aus Dornröschens böser Hexe Malefiz ein schnurrendes Kätzchen zu machen. Von mir mit meinem Hormonüberschuss redeten wir besser gar nicht erst. „Es gibt unendlich viele Melodien, die unser Schöpfer erschaffen hat. Wir sind alle Teil dieser Musik in ihren Variationen, auch wenn wir immer nur unsere eigenen Augenblicke darin kennen sollten."

Ich erstarrte regelrecht in seinen Armen. Was nun kam, wollte ich nicht hören, weil ich gerade wieder eine meiner Unheil verkündenden Ahnungen hatte.

„Manchmal träume ich und wenn ich erwache, weiß ich, dass ich einen Teil einer Melodie gehört habe, die gar nicht für meine Ohren bestimmt war." Er hielt mich fester, als ob er ahnte, dass ich sonst weggerannt wäre. „Nicht alle gefallen mir. Um ehrlich zu sein, gefällt mir nur sehr selten etwas davon. Aber diese hier begegnete mir vor langer Zeit bereits einmal und ich konnte sie nie vergessen."

Das klang traumhaft und auch so falsch. Wahrscheinlich hatte ich einfach zuviel erwartet. Legolas konnte nicht bemerken, dass er manipuliert wurde, dass Luthaduial nicht die große Liebe seines Lebens war, der er in Caras Galadhon begegnet war und mit der er schon immer den Rest seines durchaus langen Lebens verbringen wollte. Dabei hätte ich mir inzwischen sogar gewünscht, dass es eine Chance für mich und diesen Elb gab. Meine anfängliche Abneigung beruhte eher auf dem, was ich mir von Kevins neuer Freundin über ihn hatte anhören müssen. So war er nicht. Es war zum Verzweifeln.

An dem Punkt wusste ich nicht einmal, dass er mir den Todesstoß noch gar nicht versetzt hatte. Der kam erst, nachdem er den Kopf etwas neigte und seine Lippen dicht an meinem Ohr waren. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass niemand anderer auch nur einen Hauch hätte verstehen können.

„Auf der Wehrmauer der Hornburg habe ich die alte Melodie wiedergefunden", flüsterte er mir zu. „Ich spürte sofort, dass die Elbin aus Caras Galadhon nicht vor mir stand. Niemand sonst bemerkt es, Lucy, weil sie die andere Melodie nicht kennen und starke Kräfte am Werk sind, die dich schützen, zu deinem eigenen Besten."

Ich brauchte eine ganze Weile, um das zu verdauen und ich war äußerst dankbar für die Umarmung, die verhinderte, dass ich mal wieder zu Boden sackte, weil mein Gehirn in dem Versuch, den Betrieb aufrecht zu erhalten, alle Kraft aus dem Rest meines Körpers abzog.

„Du hast mit Gandalf gesprochen", war alles, was ich nach einer Weile stammelte.

„Er hat mir nur bestätigt, was ich schon wusste."

„Du hättest mich sofort töten müssen, schließlich konntest du nicht wissen, warum genau ich so verändert war", hielt ich ihm fernab von jedem Überlebensinstinkt vor.

„Dann machst du mir also einen Vorwurf, weil ich dich nicht umgebracht habe?" Wenigstens Legolas amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Das wäre deine Pflicht gewesen", beharrte ich störrisch.

„Lirimaer", rief er ohne Rücksicht auf mögliche Zuhörer und offenkundig kurz vor einem Lachanfall. „Ich denke nicht, dass Haldir und Rumil mir in dem Fall noch lange zugehört hätten, bevor sie mich von der Wehrmauer geschmissen hätten."

Überzeugende Argumentation, der ich nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen hatte. Ich seufzte wieder und machte etwas, das noch vor einigen Tagen undenkbar gewesen war. Ich genoss es, mich ein wenig enger an diesen schlanken, durchtrainierten Kriegerkörper zu lehnen und unter wenig Anstrengung meiner Vorstellungskraft die Kleidung davon zu entfernen. Das musste ein Spätschaden des Blitzes sein oder es lag daran, dass mein Körper sich einfach zu gut an den Kuss erinnerte und jetzt völlig heiß darauf war, den Rest von seinen Fähigkeiten auszuprobieren. Jesus, der Elb konnte einfach zu gut küssen.

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" fragte ich nach einer Weile, die der Sonnenaufgang dazu nutzte, den Nachthimmel endgültig zu verdrängen.

„Nun", machte Legolas gedehnt. „Ich schätze, es wird Zeit, dass du meinen Vater kennen lernst."

„Bis wir nach Düsterwald reisen, dürfte wohl noch eine Schlacht zu schlagen sein."

„So lange brauchst du nicht zu warten", sagte er mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme.

Alarmiert verabschiedete ich mich von der netten kleinen Schmuserei mit meinem Schicksals-Elb und warf einen genaueren Blick auf das Heerlager weit unter uns. Von Osten näherte sich eine große Gruppe Reiter. Dunkel und gefährlich wie eine nächtliche Welle kamen sie auf das Lager zu.

„Armaethyr", erklärte Legolas und entließ mich aus der Umarmung. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie bald auftauchen würden."

o

* * *

o

Düsterwalds Elitekrieger kamen über das Heerlager, als hätte die Nacht selber sie geboren und auf den Weg geschickt.

Ich hatte immer angenommen, dass Elben die reinen Lichtgestalten sind. Einfach nur schön und traumhaft anzusehen. Völlig abgehoben und edel bis zur Schmerzgrenze. Die Galadhrim hatten meinen Glauben zwar schon ein wenig erschüttert, nachdem ich sie während der Schlacht an der Hornburg erleben durfte, wie sie blutbespritzt und mit emotionsloser Entschlossenheit die Orks niedergemacht hatten, aber das hier war doch etwas ganz anderes.

Ganz in der Nähe des Galadhrim-Teils des Lagers kamen die Düsterwälder zum Halt und nur zwei von ihnen ritten nach kurzem Stopp hinauf zu unserem Standort. Wir waren schon lange nicht mehr alleine an der Felskante. Schlechte Nachrichten verbreiten sich bekanntlich schnell, aber Sensationen noch viel schneller. Wen wunderte es da noch, dass eine dichte Traube Soldaten sich bei Theodens Zelt herumdrückte, wo sich die Teilnehmer der Strategie-Konferenz ins Freie begeben hatten und sich nun alle bemühten, einen möglichst gelassenen Eindruck zu machen.

Ohne hier zuviel auf den Genen herumhacken zu wollen, konnte ich nur feststellen, dass es meinen beiden Onkeln wohl am besten gelang. Haldir hatte ich sowieso im Verdacht, dass er die ersten zwei Jahrhunderte seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, einen undurchdringlichen, leicht arroganten Gesichtsausdruck zu finden und in den folgenden Jahrtausenden bis zur Perfektion zu kultivieren. Rumil hingegen gehörte zum gelassenen Teil der Familie, den wohl nur extrem wenig erschütterte. Mit seiner üblichen Ruhe, in der er einer ägyptischen Katzenstatue ähnelte, stand er da und gönnte sich lediglich ein winziges, bedeutsames Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln, als ich aus Legolas Windschatten ausscherte und mich zu ihm gesellte.

Legolas, stiller und zurückhaltender Begleiter, der er bislang gewesen war, bezog Stellung neben seinem Freund Aragorn, der hier mit Sicherheit nicht zu Umarmungen greifen würde, um die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen. Dabei war er diesmal sogar sauberer als in Helms Klamm, ging es mir mit gewisser Erheiterung durch den Kopf.

Die gute Laune verflüchtigte sich augenblicklich, als der vorderste Reiter den Felsabsatz erreichte. Nein, diesen Elb würde ich nicht einmal ohne ausdrückliche Einladung herzlich umarmen, wenn davon mein Leben abhinge.

Drei Dinge an König Thranduil hatten eine helle Farbe: seine goldfarbenen Haare, die fast gletscherblauen Augen und die ungewöhnlich blasse Haut seines absolut perfekten Gesichts und ich meine _wirklich_ perfekt! Mehr natürliche Farbgebung war nicht zu erkennen, da der Rest dieses Elben in einer tiefschwarzen Rüstung steckte, die lediglich auf der Brustplatte ein rautenförmiges Ornament aus sehr hellem Silber und Gold hatte. Stiefel, Hose, Handschuhe, sogar der Umhang mit der herunterhängenden Kapuze waren einfach nur schwarz. Das galt sogar für den Griff seines Schwertes, das an seiner linken Seite hing. Es gab da bloß einen großen weißen Edelstein, der in das Heft eingelassen war und den ich verdächtigte, ein unbezahlbarer Diamant zu sein.

Hundert Schritte über eine New Yorker Hauptstrasse und er hätte eine Meute Straßenräuber an den Hacken gehabt, die sich um den Stein gestritten hätten. Gut, weitere hundert Schritte später wären sie wahrscheinlich alle tot gewesen und der Bürgersteig mit Blut geflutet.

Legolas' Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater tendierte stark gegen Null. Thranduil war nicht nur größer, sondern auch um einiges kälter in seiner Ausstrahlung. Ohne jede Gefühlsregung betrachteten seine Gletscheraugen einen Augenblick diese Versammlung, bevor er auf dem Anblick Haldirs verweilte und dann in einem kurzen Gruß den Kopf neigte. Es war ihm offenkundig egal, dass dies sicherlich als nicht sehr höflich von Theoden empfunden werden musste.

Sein Begleiter, ein dunkelhaariger Elb in ähnlich schwarzer Kleidung und mit einer langen, dünnen Narbe auf der linken Wange, ließ sich aus dem Sattel gleiten, nahm dann die Zügel von Thranduils Pferd und blieb bei den beiden Tieren stehen, während Thranduil nun endlich abstieg und sich damit in etwa auf die gleiche Höhe begab wie wir armen Proletarier. Irgendwie verbreitete er den Eindruck, dass wir alle Teichmolche waren und nicht einmal einen Platz in seinem Hausmüll zu beanspruchen hatten. Immerhin führte ihn sein Weg direkt zu Theoden, was aber nicht weiter schwierig war, da die Gasse, die sich gebildet hatte, bei ihm endete.

Ich fing einen Blick von Legolas auf, der mich noch mehr irritierte als sein finsterer Erzeuger. Nach Thranduils erstem Eindruck hätte ich eigentlich angenommen, dass Vater und Sohn irgendwie nicht das beste Verhältnis hatten. Mal ehrlich, heimelige Familienstimmung brach nicht gerade aus, wenn der eigene Vater die Ausstrahlung eines Kühlblocks hatte. Außerdem war Thranduil auch nicht unbedingt im Überschwang der Wiedersehensfreude seinem Ältesten um den Hals gefallen. Er hatte ihm sogar weniger Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt als meinem Onkel. Trotzdem wirkte Legolas prächtig gelaunt und sein Blinzeln in meine Richtung war von einem heiteren Funkeln in seinen Murano-Augen begleitet. Irgendetwas amüsierte ihn ganz unbeschreiblich.

Theoden räusperte sich. „König Thranduil."

„Theoden." Kurze Pause bis zur Schmerzgrenze des Adels-Knigge. „König."

Seine Stimme war allerdings schön, musste ich zugeben. Ein bisschen eisig, aber das war wohl naturgegeben, dennoch sehr melodisch und ohne jeden Makel, wobei sich das bei fünf Silben noch nicht verlässlich feststellen ließ und außerdem Westron gesprochen wurde. Das merkte ich mittlerweile am Klang und der höheren Tonlage. Mehr bekam ich erstmal nicht zu hören. Thranduil wartete auf das, was Theoden zu sagen hatte und Theoden grübelte offensichtlich, was das denn sein könnte. Ich hätte einen hysterischen Lachkrampf bekommen, wenn der König Rohans jetzt gefragt hätte, was Thranduil denn wohl herführte.

Andererseits hatte Theoden die Schockwelle dieser elbischen Präsenz mittlerweile ganz gut weggesteckt, wie mir schien. Er deutete auf sein Zelt. „Es gibt vieles zu besprechen und der Feind wartet nicht. Eure Unterstützung wird mit großer Freude gesehen, jetzt wo die Übermacht Minas Tirith zu bezwingen droht."

„Dreihundert Krieger", bestätigte Thranduil eine Spur freundlicher. „Weitere dreihundert schickt Elrond aus Bruchtal unter der Führung seiner Söhne. Sie werden noch rechtzeitig vor dem Abmarsch hier eintreffen."

„Elladan und Elrohir sind unterwegs?" platzte Aragorn heraus. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Bruchtal überhaupt Truppen schicken wollte."

Thranduil betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick eingehend. „Aragorn, Isildurs Sohn, nehme ich an. Nein, Herr Aragorn, es war nicht beabsichtigt, ebenso wenig wie die Entsendung der Galadhrim durch Lord Celeborn. Die drei großen Elbenreiche haben ihre eigenen Schlachten zu schlagen, aber uns allen ist bewusst, dass die Entscheidung hier an den Grenzen Mordors fallen wird."

_Aha_, hätte ich beinahe gesagt. _Und dafür zieht ihr alle dann eure Truppen aus den eigenen Reichen ab. Wer verteidigt jetzt Düsterwald oder greift Dol Guldur an? _

Andererseits hatten die Elbenfürsten auch wieder Recht. Was nützte Hauen und Stechen in den entlegenen Teilen Mittelerdes, wenn Sauron trotzdem an den Ring kam? Und an den würde er auf jeden Fall gelangen, wenn man ihn nicht ausreichend hier im Südosten ablenkte.

Eigentlich war es sowieso egal, was ich von dem allen hielt. Die Führungsspitze verzog sich wieder in Theodens Zelt und ich blieb mit meinen offenen Fragen und dem Unbehagen alleine zurück. Gut, nicht ganz alleine, Eowyn gesellte sich zu mir. Rohans Schildmaid stand ebenfalls noch leicht unter Schock von soviel elbischer Überheblichkeit.

„Sehr beeindruckend", meinte sie und beobachtete neben mir, wie auf der Ebene schnell und effektiv das Lager der Waldelben errichtet wurde. „Bist du ihm schon einmal begegnet?"

„Nein."

„Du musst erleichtert sein, dass so viele deines Volkes zu uns stoßen werden, wenn ihr in die Schlacht aufbrecht."

Ich warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu. „Dann willst du also nicht mitkommen?"

„Mein Onkel und mein Bruder werden es nicht erlauben."

„Aha."

„Lucy." Sie zupfte an den Ärmeln ihres Kleides herum. „Wenn man weiß, dass man einer guten Sache wie dieser helfen kann, ist es dann verwerflich, es nicht zu tun?"

„Du willst mit in den Kampf reiten."

„Woher…?"

„Intuition", schwindelte ich. Wie ich bereits an früherer Stelle bemerkte, konnte man sich mit den spitzen Ohren hier fast jede Schwindelei erlauben. Sterblichen glaubten einem erstmal alles.

„Und was denkst du davon?"

„Du wirst die richtige Entscheidung treffen." Da war ich mir sogar ganz sicher und das war mehr, als ich von meinen eigenen Entscheidungen behaupten konnte. „Hast du mit Boromir darüber gesprochen?"

Sie versuchte nicht einmal, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen. „Nein und das werde ich auch nicht. Er würde versuchen, mich davon abzubringen."

„Das würde er wohl", bestätigte ich langsam. „Kannst du es ihm verdenken?"

Rohans Schildmaid zeigte ihre Klasse in dieser Lage, in der wir uns befanden. Sie straffte die Schultern und sah mich mit unbeirrbarer Entschlossenheit an. „Es ist mein Weg und er hat kein Recht, sich einzumischen. Ich verlange schließlich auch nicht von ihm, dass er der Schlacht fernbleibt, nur weil ich Angst um sein Leben habe."

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, woher Eowyn diese emanzipierten Gedanken nahm, aber ich bewunderte sie wirklich dafür. In einem Anflug von weiblicher Solidarität stieß ich sie leicht in die Seite. „Ich halt ihn dir vom Leib, wenn es soweit ist. Sag mir, wenn du noch mehr Hilfe brauchst."

„Küss ihn nur einfach nicht mehr", meinte sie schelmisch.

„Das hat er dir verraten?" fragte ich empört. „Männer sind solche Klatschweiber."

„Er meinte nur, du wärst es leid gewesen, dass er dir ständig auf die Beine gestarrt hat."

„Er hat dich noch nicht in deiner Seidenwäsche erblickt, meine Liebe. Da vergisst er meine Beine sehr schnell wieder."

Wir glucksten wie Teenager und für einen Moment war ich mit meinem Leben zufrieden. Ich hatte sogar eine Freundin hier in dieser blutrünstigen Welt gefunden und diesmal ganz ohne MarySue-Magie.

o

* * *

o

**Kaya Unazuki: **Die Geheimnisse von werde ich auch nie ganz verstehen, wenn ich mal ehrlich bin. Mal geht was, mal nicht, mal geht es-aber es komm was sehr seltsames dabei raus…egal, Hauptsache, es macht dir Spaß.

**Annchen**: Huhu, Ferienmensch. Ich hab die andere Variante gewählt: in der Con-Woche kommt gar kein Kapitel. Sorry, aber ich hab es einfach nicht geschafft. Und heute bin ich auch schon wieder so spät. Aber nächste Woche wieder superpünktlich, versprochen!

**Natschi**: Na prima –grins- Was kann ich mehr wollen?

**Shelley:** Hm, die Frage mit der nächsten Woche hat sich ja jetzt von alleine beantwortet. Ich kam einfach nicht mehr dazu.

Totmachen? Sterben die überhaupt jemals wirklich? Wenn überhaupt hockt sie bei Mandos und schluchzt ihm Ohren voll. Wobei ich mich frage, wie die beiden Weiber dann aufeinander losgehen, wenn Lucy auch dort mal ankommen sollte.

Ich schätze übrigens, dass Orophin wohl auf die dunkelhaarigen Mädels gestanden hat und Mutti eben in diese Fraktion gehörte.

**Eldarin**: Natürlich antworte ich dir. Ich freu mich doch über Reviews und ich denke, wenn ich derartiges Feedback bekomme, ist es klar, dass ich mich bedanke oder sonst wie irgendwie äußere.

Orli gefällt dir? War gar nicht so geplant am Anfang. Aber ich hab genauso böse gegrinst, als ich den Namen zum erstenmal hingeschrieben habe. Außerdem sitzt mittlerweile eine kleine Plastikratte auf meiner Schreibtischlampe und inspiriert mich.

**Feanen**: Du hast es wirklich geschafft, dich loszureißen und zurückzukommen? Hochachtung vor deiner Selbstbeherrschung. Ob Hannover so der passende Ersatz für Neuseeland ist, kann ich noch nicht so recht glauben, wenn ich ehrlich bin.

**Lia**: Jaja, die Heiler-Storys…dabei war die erste nur so als Nebenbei-Zeitvertreib gedacht. Aber es wird noch einen vierten Teil geben, das Konzept steht komplett und ich brauch nur noch ein wenig Zeit, bis ich die Truppe losschicke, um diesmal einen anderen Teil von Mittelerde ins Chaos zu versenken.

**Telepmauriel**: -Asche abfeg- Entschuldigung abgelehnt, weil nicht nötig. ‚Rundumprima' ist ein sehr schönes Wort –grinsbreit- . Sollte dir allerdings mal was nicht so rundiges auffallen, sag es ruhig.


	9. Zur Schlacht bitte da lang!

**Disclaimer**: Das, was bekannt vorkommt, dürfte eindeutig vom Großen Tolkien stammen und gehört mir folglich nicht. Das, was irgendwie seltsam ist, stammt dementsprechend von mir und reicht nicht, um Geld damit zu verdienen.

**A/N:** ISILDURS ERBE oder ARATHORNS SOHN! Ich hab nicht aufgepasst -plärr. Entschuldigung. Man kann natürlich auch beides nehmen. Ich frag mich, ob ich das beim Schreiben wollte und aus Rationalisierungsgründen hüstel kurzerhand komprimiert habe. Hm, eher nicht. War einfach ein ziemlich kapitaler Fehler.

o

**9. Kapitel: Zur Schlacht bitte da lang!**

**_Oder: Benehmen sich Tolkiens Charaktere völlig OOC, wenn sie mit deinem OFC zusammen sind?_**

o

_‚Ich frage mich, ob das nicht zu weit geht.' Das Zepter hatte einem Becher Wein weichen müssen. ‚Sie ist nicht für diese Welt geboren worden.'_

_‚Aber natürlich ist sie das.' Varda strich tröstend über seinen Arm. ‚Du machst dir die falschen Vorwürfe. Es war wohl nicht richtig, sie so überstürzt herzubringen-‚_

_‚Das war ein Versehen', grollte er ganz ungewohnt verlegen und ignorierte das Schnauben aus der Richtung von Tulkas genauso wie den milde spöttischen Blick von Mandos._

_‚Alles wird sich finden', bekräftigte Varda erneut. _

_‚Aber ein bisschen Unterstützung ist wohl doch erlaubt?' Tulkas fingerte an dem mächtigen Schwert herum, das er grundsätzlich nur in Valinor bei sich trug. Aus purer Angeberei, wie Orome behauptete. ‚Nicht wahr?'_

_Mandos, an den die Worte gerichtet waren, ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. ‚Vaire hat den Faden nicht getrennt. Sie wirkt eine Vielzahl anderer Fäden hinzu und nichts deutet darauf hin, dass das Bild bald beendet ist. Es spricht dann wohl nichts dagegen.'_

_‚Das meinte ich', dröhnte Tulkas, wobei alle Anwesenden genau wussten, dass er Mandos' Worte nur in Teilen verstanden hatte. Entschlossen erhob er sich von der ungepolsterten Bank, die er immer bevorzugte. ‚Ich kümmere mich darum.'_

_‚Lass ihn', flüsterte Varda, als Manwe ihn aufhalten wollte. ‚Lass ihn, mein Gefährte, er wird keinen Schaden anrichten.'_

o

* * *

o 

Bei meinem bislang ersten und einzigen Vorstellungsgespräch mit meinem so unbemerkt dahingeschiedenen Arbeitgeber Horace war ich fürchterlich aufgeregt. Ich dachte, ich müsste sterben, machte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zu und mir war so schlecht. Das hatte ich lange Jahre für die schrecklichste Erfahrung gehalten, die es gab. Kürzlich dann war dies getoppt worden durch einen halbtoten Ork, der an meinem Bein hing und einen schmuddeligen Dolch hineinstieß.

Es gab Schrecklicheres, soviel war gewiss!

Mit nach außen stoisch gelassener Miene an der Seite Haldirs das Zelt des einzig amtierenden Elbenkönigs zu betreten zum Beispiel. Mein Mund war trocken, meine Hände dafür nass geschwitzt und mein rechtes Augenlid ließ sich nur in einem erhöhten Aufwand von Selbstkontrolle davon abhalten, ständig zu zucken. Ich selber ließ mich auch nur in einem noch höheren Aufwand von Selbstbeherrschung davon abhalten, wie ein kleines Kind nach Haldirs Hand zu greifen und mich halb hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken.

Ich hatte Grund dazu. Ehrlich! Und ich fragte mich, wie ich in diese Situation hatte kommen können. Dabei war ich wirklich vorsichtig gewesen…

Thranduil war einen Tag in Dunharg und er beherrschte die Szenerie wie ein stationärer Tornado. Nicht, dass er laut brüllend und geifernd herumgerannt wäre, aber von ihm und seinen Armaethyr gingen so eine Art unsichtbare, statische Wellen aus, die alle nervös machten.

Mich inklusive.

Onkel Haldir exklusive, wenn ich es richtig beobachtet hatte. Aber ich war mir ohnehin nicht sicher, ob den Elite-Hauptmann des Goldenen Waldes überhaupt etwas wirklich aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

Während die Armaethyr sich auf der Ebene neben den Galadhrim ansiedelten, Thranduils Zelt hier oben direkt neben dem meiner Onkel aufgestellt wurde und diese schwarzen Gestalten immer mal wieder aufkreuzten, um irgendwelche Meldungen zu machen, drückte ich mich zur Sicherheit am Dimholt herum. Keiner kam dort freiwillig hin und ich konnte sehr gut aus einiger Entfernung beobachten, wie ein Prominenter nach dem anderen sich bemüßigt fühlte, mal bei Thranduil vorbeizuschauen und wichtige Gespräche zu führen.

Eine Weile erhielt ich sogar Gesellschaft von Merry, der seit neuestem eine richtige Rüstung sein Eigen nannte und mit seinem Schwert beinahe verbissen übte. Er schlenderte zu mir herüber, warf einen unbehaglichen Blick auf den Eingang zum Zombie-Erlebnispfad und hockte sich dann neben mich auf einen Felsen. Orli wuselte zu unseren Füßen herum und sammelte irgendwelche Grassamen ein, die nur der Wind hergeweht haben konnte. Er hatte endlich seinen massiven Kater überwunden und traute sich wieder aus meiner Gürteltasche. Wenigstens hatte er sie nicht vollgekotzt.

„Frau Elbin", begann Merry nach einer Weile zögerlich. „Ist es üblich für Euer Volk, einen vierbeinigen Begleiter wie ihn zu haben?"

Ich sah auf ihn hinunter und wunderte mich über den Gegensatz zwischen seinem noch so jungen Gesicht und seinen großen, ernsten Augen. „Nein", seufzte ich. „Er hängt an mir wie ein schlechter Ruf. Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, eines der Pferde würde ihn zertrampeln, aber sie sind zu stolz dazu."

Merry gluckste. „Ihr seid eine seltsame Elbin, Frau Luthaduial."

„Und Ihr ein seltsamer Hobbit, Herr Brandybuck."

„Nennt mich Merry."

„Dann nennt mich auch Lucy."

Gut, das war geklärt. Merry holte einen Apfel aus einer seiner Taschen und teilte ihn großzügig mit mir. Es schien, wir hatten gerade das Spätmahl oder wie auch immer ein Hobbit den erneuten Grund für eine Mahlzeit nannte. Orli, verfressen wie er war, enterte den Auenländer über dessen wirklich arg behaarte Füße und arbeitete sich bis zu dessen Oberschenkel vor. Dann machte dieses rückgratlose Geschöpf Männchen! Das wäre mir mit einem Falken oder Wolf als Begleiter wohl kaum passiert.

Mit einem Apfelschnitz zufrieden gestellt, zog er wieder ab und wir schwiegen weiter in stiller Eintracht. Irgendwann tippte ich den in Gedanken versunkenen Hobbit leicht an. „Ihr habt nicht zufällig noch eine Pfeife zu teilen, was?"

„Nein", war die trübsinnige Antwort. „Ich gab meine letzten Vorräte Pippin mit, als er mit Gandalf fliehen musste. Lucy, glaubt Ihr, dass sie Minas Tirith heil erreicht haben?"

„Ich denke schon."

„Und sind sie dort in Sicherheit?"

„Wenn wir ebenfalls schnell genug dort sind." Die dunkle, kühle Stimme ließ uns beide zusammenzucken. Vor uns stand Thranduils Armaethor mit der Narbe im Gesicht. Sein nicht zu deutender Blick schweifte über den Hobbit, mich und dann über Orli, der sich in meine Gürteltasche flüchtete. Hauptmann Ceredhel, wie Rumil mir verraten hatte, rangierte unmittelbar hinter dem König und seinem Sohn bei den Armaethyr. Die Narbe stammte angeblich von einer Spinne, der er mit bloßen Händen den Kopf abgerissen haben sollte. Das ‚angeblich' strich ich, dieser Elb hatte wahrscheinlich mit der einen Hand die Spinne und mit der anderen einen Warg getötet. „König Thranduil bittet Euch und Hauptmann Haldir um Eure Gesellschaft beim Abendessen, Herrin. Man sucht Euch bereits."

Und so kam es also, dass ich nach dieser freundlichen Einladung durch Hauptmann Ceredhel, der mich auch gleich irgendwie abführte, um nicht die Essenspläne seines Herrschers durcheinander zu bringen, an der Seite Haldirs Thranduils Zelt der Kategorie Camping de Luxe betreten musste.

Es war mit ein paar durchscheinenden Vorhangbahnen in zwei Teile getrennt. Der hintere diente wohl zum Schlafen, lag gerade im Dunkeln und ich hatte keinerlei Bestrebungen, diesen Bereich näher kennen zu lernen. Der vordere war auch nur eher spärlich möbliert. Es gab einen irgendwie zerbrechlich wirkenden Tisch und die obligatorischen Luxus-Klappstühle. Mittlerweile fragte ich mich sowieso nicht mehr, woher die Elben ihre Einrichtung nahmen. Einen Versorgungstross hatte ich jedenfalls bei Thranduil nicht bemerken können. Vielleicht hatten die Erstgeborenen so eine Art Wunderkoffer wie Mary Poppins, aus dem man alles Notwendige rausholen konnte.

Ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass dies hier ein gemütliches Beisammensein im kleinen Kreis sein sollte. Im winzigen Kreis, um genau zu sein, denn außer Haldir und mir waren nur Thranduil und sein Sohn anwesend. Selbst Ceredhel beschränkte sich darauf, vor dem Zelteingang stehen zu bleiben. Thranduil und Legolas hatten bereits am Tisch gesessen, als wir eintraten, erhoben sich aber nun.

Es tröstete mich nur wenig, dass mir Legolas fröhlich zublinzelte, da sein Vater nach einem kurzen Gruß in Haldirs Richtung seine Aufmerksamkeit auf meine unwichtige Person konzentrierte. Die Hände im Rücken verschränkt schlenderte er langsam auf mich zu. Sein Blick wanderte einmal von meinen Füßen bis zu meinem Scheitel, um zu meinem käseweißen Gesicht zurückzukehren.

„Eine der Galadhrim", meinte er dann über die Schulter zu seinem immer noch quietschfidelen Sohn. „Muss es denn ausgerechnet eine Galadhel sein, Legolas? Und dann noch aus Haldirs Blutlinie!"

„Wie bitte?" Empörung kann durchaus ein stärkeres Gefühl sein als Angst. Ich stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Eine Geste, die man vermeiden sollte, wenn der Kontrahent doch einiges größer ist als man selbst. Aber soweit reichte mein Verstand gerade eben nicht. „Was soll das denn heißen? Wollt Ihr etwa meine Familie beleidigen?"

„Nur ruhig", war Haldir zu vernehmen. „Du kannst keine guten Manieren von einem Sinda erwarten, der in einer Höhle aufgewachsen ist."

Thranduils Blick bohrte sich in den meines Onkels, der ganz entspannt da stand. Die Gletscheraugen funkelten. „Und das von einem Elb, der es nie von seiner Astgabel heruntergeschafft hat. Du bist nicht besser als ein Eichhörnchen."

„Und du als eine Fledermaus. Bist du jetzt fertig mit den Schmeicheleien?"

Erst als Thranduil laut loslachte, dämmerte mir so langsam, dass die beiden sich nicht nur kannten, sondern auch noch fabelhaft verstanden. Ich war mitten in so ein bizarres Männer- und/oder Elbenritual hineingeraten, in dem man sich in aller Freundschaft aufs Gröbste beleidigte, um die Verbundenheit wieder aufzufrischen. Dabei hätte ich es mir denken können. So mies hätte sich Legolas nie verhalten, dass er mich nicht gegen seinen Vater verteidigt hätte. Vor allen Dingen hätte er nicht so dämlich gegrinst vor Vergnügen.

Thranduil beugte sich leicht vor und blinzelte mir tatsächlich zu. Auf einmal waren seine Augen gar nicht mehr so gletscherhaft, sondern sehr freundlich und voller Humor. „Ich bitte um Verzeihung, Luthaduial, aber ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, Haldirs Lieblingsnichte ein wenig an der Nase herumzuführen."

„Sie ist meine _einzige_ Nichte", erinnerte ihn Haldir, löste nebenbei ein Rätsel um mögliche Schwestern meinerseits und machte es sich am Tisch gemütlich. „Lass sie zufrieden, Thranduil."

„Jaja", winkte der gutgelaunte König ab. „Aber so oft trifft man keine Elleth, die vom Blitz getroffen wurde und demnächst zur Familie gehört."

„Wovon…?" Ich litt unter Denkverlangsamung.

„Ignorier ihn", meinte Thranduilion mit bedenklicher Hast und nötigte mich an den Tisch.

o

* * *

o 

Das Abendessen endete mit einem Becher voller dunkelgoldenem Wein, der schon so stark roch, dass sich mein Promillepegel vom Einatmen erhöhte. Die drei anderen Anwesenden hatten weniger Schwierigkeiten damit.

Entspannt lümmelten sie sich in ihren Klappstühlen und schwadronierten über die gute alte Zeit. Legolas, dessen Lebensalter mir zunehmend Rätsel aufgab, besaß die höchst eigentümliche Gabe, den Überlebenskampf in Düsterwald so zu schildern, dass man sich kaum ein Lachen verkneifen konnte. Sein Vater und mein Onkel hingegen tauschten gemeinsame Erinnerungen an Dagorlad aus. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass Haldir in diesem Grauen dabei gewesen war, bei dem Thranduils Vater sein Leben gelassen hatte. Aber irgendetwas war offenbar passiert, dass sich der Tawarwaith und der Galadhel dort nahe genug für diese rustikale Freundschaft gekommen waren. Legolas Antwort auf die Frage, wo er zu der Zeit gewesen war, beschränkte sich auf ein ‚nicht meine Zeit'. Das konnte bei einem Elb wahrscheinlich alles Mögliche bedeuten.

Die schöne Stimmung endete nach einer längeren Gesprächspause, als Thranduil noch einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Becher nahm und dann leicht den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin nicht glücklich damit, dass wir hier sind. Unsere Reiche haben schwere Angriffe auszuhalten. Jeder Krieger fehlt nun innerhalb meiner eigenen Grenzen."

„Ohne unsere Unterstützung werden die Sterblichen nicht siegen", sagte Haldir ruhig, wenn auch ebenso wenig begeistert. „Die Übermacht ist zu groß."

Ich hätte mich ja zu gerne auf dieses Gespräch konzentriert. Es war immerhin ein Genuss für Auge und Ohr, wenn sich zwei solche Elben wie Haldir und Thranduil über das Schicksal Mittelerdes unterhielten, aber Legolas sabotierte mich. Ich saß neben ihm und bislang war das auch bestenfalls nett gewesen, aber nun lehnte sich Thranduilion ganz gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und legte den linken Arm zur Seite auf die Rückenlehne wiederum meines Stuhls. Wir saßen hier nicht an einer riesigen Tafel sondern einer Art Camping-Tisch. Grundsätzlich war also gar nichts Verwerfliches an dieser Geste, weil die Platzverhältnisse etwas beengt waren.

Was meine Konzentration allerdings erheblich störte, war, dass er mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf meinem Rückgrat malte. Als er anfing, konnte ich mich gerade noch beherrschen, laut zu quietschen und aufzuspringen. Selbst jetzt saß ich etwas verkrampft da und tastete mit einem Fuß unter dem Tisch herum, um diesem verdammten Elb ordentlich auf die Zehen zu treten.

„Valerion wird Düsterwald halten können", überlegte Thranduil. „Aber die Verluste wären mit den Armaethyr geringer. - Lucy?"

„Ja?" flötete ich und bereitete den ultimativen Gegenschlag gegen Legolas weiter vor.

„Tut es bitte nicht. Das ist gerade _mein_ Fuß, nicht der meines Sohnes." Er lächelte mich freundlich an, während er seinem Sohn ein übrig gebliebenes Stück Brot gegen den Kopf warf. „Halt deine Finger bei dir, Ionnîn! Das arme Kind bricht sonst deinem Vater den Fuß."

„Ich hoffe wirklich, die Abteilung aus Bruchtal trifft ebenfalls noch rechtzeitig ein", sagte Haldir, von plötzlicher Blind- und Taubheit geschlagen, was meine Lage anging. „Und auch mit ihnen bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob wir gegen die Heere vor Minas Tirith siegreich sein können."

„Es hängt davon ab, wie viele Männer die Sterblichen vorweisen können." Thranduil erhob sich. „Wie wäre es mit einem Rundgang durch das Heerlager, mein Freund? Dann können wir gleich ihre Zahl schätzen."

Ich wollte aufspringen, aber Legolas' Arm auf meinen Schultern verhinderte das.

„Wir bleiben hier", verkündete er mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Wir würden ohnehin nur zwei alte Krieger stören, die über Strategie sprechen."

Mein Onkel, der eigentlich die moralischen Werte der Familie verteidigen und nicht dem Feind ausliefern sollte, runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn, bevor Thranduil ihn energisch aus dem Zelt heraus schob. Natürlich war ich fest entschlossen, sofort diese vier Zeltbahnen zu verlassen, aber ich kam nicht einmal mehr dazu, meinen entsprechenden Abgang vorzubereiten. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Legolas offenbar zu der Auffassung gekommen, dass in düsteren Zeiten, wo jeder Tag der letzte sein konnte, lange Verzögerungen nicht hinnehmbar seien.

Der Elb war mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Beinen, packte mich an den Schultern, um mich ebenfalls hochzuziehen und küsste mich, bis mir schwindelig wurde. Das erklärte auch, warum ich nicht wirklich bemerkte, dass dieser blaublütige Lustmolch mich durch die Vorhangbahnen in die Kemenate seines Vaters und auf das Feldbett drängte. Irgendwann fiel es mir natürlich auf, aber da versuchte ich bereits simultan, endlich wieder Luft zu bekommen, mich nicht unter seinen Berührungen zu winden wie ein Aal und außerdem die verdammten Verschlüsse seiner Tunika endlich aufzukriegen. Dann würde sie nämlich genau da landen, wo meine sich bereits befand – auf dem Boden.

„Eru", murmelte mein Elb und schob seine feingliedrige Hand zielsicher unter Eowyns Seidenhemd, das zum Glück recht locker saß.

Ich hatte mich wirklich nicht geirrt. Seine Hand war nicht so weich wie die eines Gelehrten, sondern mit Schwielen, dort wo er den Bogen hielt. Es erzeugte ein Kribbeln auf meiner empfindlichen Haut und ich zog den Elb näher zu mir heran. Seine Tunika hatte ich wenigstens öffnen können und meine Fingerspitzen strichen mit purem Vergnügen über seine samtige, kühle Haut, unter der sich die Muskeln deutlich abzeichneten.

Außerdem küsste mich mein Elb wieder und das konnte er nun wirklich! Auch wenn ich kurzfristig Zweifel hatte, ob das eigentlich geschehen konnte. Es war nur schwer zu glauben, dass alleine durch eine Berührung solche Empfindungen ausgelöst werden konnte.

Und absolute zeitliche Desorientierung!

„Ceredhel, mein Lieber!" brüllte Thranduil irgendwo in weiter Ferne. „Ist das nicht eine herrliche Nacht?"

„Gewiss!" schrie sein Hauptmann zurück. „Auch wenn sie schon weit fortgeschritten ist! Und wie gefällt sie Euch, Hauptmann Haldir?"

„Sehr nett", donnerte mein Onkel zurück. „Ich nehme an, Luthaduial ist bereits schlafen gegangen."

„Sollte sie jedenfalls und zwar in ihrem eigenen Zelt", ergänzte Thranduil immer noch in peinigender Lautstärke. Man musste den dreien lassen, dass sie uns wenigstens vorwarnten. Absichtlich, denn kein Elb schreit in dieser Weise herum.

„Oh verdammt!" fluchte Legolas, ohne wirklich den Mund von meinen Lippen zu lösen. „Sie geben uns noch ungefähr eine Minute, schätze ich."

„Das reicht zur Flucht", seufzte ich und wand mich ungern, aber schnell unter meinem Elb weg.

Ich kicherte unkontrolliert, während wir wie wild unsere Kleidung sortierten, ich Orli noch vom Tisch hinter dem Vorhang holte, wo er einen Becher umgestoßen hatte und wieder im Delirium in der Weinpfütze lag, nachdem er sich aus der Gürteltasche befreit hatte, die Legolas zusammen mit dem anderen Teil meiner Oberbekleidung vor scheinbar einer halben Ewigkeit im Raum verstreut hatte. Dann wollte ich vorne durch den Haupteingang, aber Legolas hielt mich am Arm fest und drängte mich zurück in den Schlafraum. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„So kannst du vorne nicht raus, Lirimaer und ich auch nicht", grinste er und strich bedeutsam über meine erneut aufgelöste Frisur. „Du siehst aus wie eine Elbin, die gerade heiß geküsst wurde."

Einen Moment lehnte ich mich an ihn. „Und du fühlst dich an wie ein Elb, der dafür verantwortlich ist."

„Wir sollten ihre Großmütigkeit nicht zu sehr ausnutzen." Legolas zückte kurzerhand das schöne Messer, das er jetzt wieder an seinem Gürtel trug und schlitzte weiter im Schatten ein Stück der Zeltwand auf. „Da raus."

„Dein Vater wird es merken."

„Mein Vater weiß sowieso, was wir hier gemacht haben, aber so eine beschädigte Zeltwand kann man besser ignorieren als zwei aufgelöste Elben."

Er schob mich sanft aber bestimmt in die kühle Nacht heraus. Gerade rechtzeitig, wenn ich die Geräusche von der anderen Seite des Zeltes richtig deutete. Mit etwas Sicherheitsabstand und im Schatten zweier anderer Zelte küsste Meister Elb mir nochmals das Gehirn zu Brei und die Beine zu Pudding, bevor er sich mit einer formvollendeten Verneigung von mir verabschiedete.

Ich glitt auf einer Wolke von Schmetterlingen zurück zu meinem Zelt, das ich mit Eowyn teilte, die vermutlich noch gar nicht in ihrem Bett lag.

Und wurde kurz davor von Haldir abgefangen.

„Luthaduial", sagte er nachdenklich und musterte mich lange schweigend. Ich wünschte nur, das Mondlicht war so schmeichelhaft zu mir wie gerade zu ihm, denn ein Haldir im silbrigen Licht Ithils war ein Anblick, der alleine schon den Blitzschlag wert war. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was das bedeutet."

Wusste ich nicht wirklich, nickte aber trotzdem.

„Die Linie Orophers bringt ganz eigene Eldar hervor", ergänzte er und lächelte etwas schief. „Nicht einfach in ihrem Wesen. Sehr herrisch."

„Scheint so", murmelte ich etwas holprig. Bei Rumil war auch noch von Humor die Rede gewesen. „Aber er ist etwas Besonderes."

„Das ist er wohl", nickte mein Onkel und seufzte. „Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich Orophin das erklären soll."

Ich hatte noch nicht einmal eine genaue Ahnung, was er ihm erklären sollte, entschloss mich aber, meinen wirklich heißgeliebten Onkel aufzumuntern. Also umarmte ich ihn herzhaft und die Lucy in mir drückte ihm noch einen ebenso herzhaften, unelbischen Nichten-Kuss auf die Wange, bevor ich in mein Zelt schlenderte.

Natürlich war Eowyn nicht da. Wenn ich die Zeichen der letzten Tage richtig deutete, war die Schildmaid Rohans gerade dabei, sich für immer vom Ehrentitel ‚Jungfer' zu verabschieden. Die Nähe der Schlacht vor Minas Tirith beschleunigte solche unschicklichen Taten ohne Trauschein. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass Eomer davon keinen Wind bekam, bevor Boromir alles offiziell machen konnte. Der Rohirrim schien mir weniger verständnisvoll als die ganze Elbentruppe von heute Abend. Musste an der mangelnden Lebenserfahrung des Goldjungen und totaler Fehleinschätzung weiblicher Bedürfnisse liegen. Da ist man nicht so abgeklärt.

o

* * *

o 

Es dauerte fast bis zu unserer Ankunft in Minas Tirith, bis ich die Worte Haldirs in dieser Nacht wirklich verstand. Zuvor war ich auch ausreichend abgelenkt, denn am Morgen nach der Flucht aus Thranduils Zelt trafen die Bruchtal-Elben ein. Schwarz-Rot gekleidet und wenn man ein misstrauischer Elb gewesen wäre, hätte man tatsächlich meinen können, dass sich die drei wichtigsten Elbenreiche in der Farbe aufeinander abgestimmt hatten.

Aber ich dachte nicht wirklich darüber nach, sondern erfreute mich lieber daran, Elronds Söhne kennen zu lernen. Großartige Elben, traumhaft gut aussehend im Doppelpack und alles andere als die Klassenclowns. Lange hatte ich leider nichts von den beiden, denn Elrohir schloss sich Aragorn an, als dieser sich mit dem weisen Ratschlag Elronds versehen und nicht sonderlich begeistert aufmachte, über die Pfade der Toten Verstärkung heranzuschaffen. Narsil hatte er übrigens auch an Aragorn ausgehändigt. Soviel zum Thema Adler-Post.

Dabei war es nicht einmal Aragorn, dem ich mit fast überfluteten Augen nachsah, sondern Legolas, der mit ihm auf diese Reise ging. Ich haderte mal wieder mit den Mächten, die mit Blitzen und parallelen Existenzen herumspielten. Da hatten sie nun so viel geändert, warum nicht auch seine Teilnahme an dieser Reise? Warum konnte er nicht bei mir bleiben? Sobald jemand eine Antwort gefunden hat, bitte ich um sofortige Benachrichtigung. Der nächste Blitz kommt bestimmt.

Bei Eowyn konnte ich mich auch nicht ausheulen, die stand selber wie ein Häufchen Elend neben mir und winkte Boromir nach. Der drehte sich so häufig um, dass es schließlich sogar Eomer auffiel. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie seine Gehirnwindungen knarrten und mit einem Knacken in die richtige Position fielen. Dann führte er seine Schwester ab, um ihr wohl die Leviten zu lesen.

Wenn ich seinen Gesichtsausdruck wenig später richtig deutete, war er nicht sehr erfolgreich gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er wirkte etwas zerzaust und auf seiner linken Wange malten sich noch die Umrisse einer zarten Frauenhand ab. Eowyn sah ich eine ganze Weile nicht wieder, auch wenn mir unter den Soldaten doch einer ganz besonders ins Auge fiel. Das war der, der Merry zu sich aufs Pferd nahm, als wir schließlich aufbrachen.

Es war ein schneller Ritt, jedoch umsichtig geplant, was die Ruhezeiten für Pferde und Reiter anging. Theoden ließ nicht zu, dass seine Streitmacht am Ende ihrer Kräfte auf dem Pelennor ankam.

Es war bei unserer letzten Rast, als ich endlich begriff, was es hieß, sich im Dunstkreis königlicher Waldelben zu bewegen. Ich stand eigentlich recht harmlos herum, als ein Dutzend Armaethyr unter Ceredhels Führung von ihrer Position in der Mitte des Heeres zu uns Galadhrim am Ende der Truppen geritten kam. Das war eher ungewöhnlich, denn die Schlachtlinie war bereits festgelegt und wir würden nicht viel Zeit haben, unsere Plätze einzunehmen, wenn wir den Pelennor erreichten.

Ceredhel war der einzige, der vom Pferd stieg, mit langen Schritten zu Haldir und Rumil stiefelte und sie grüßte. „Legolas Thranduilion schickte mich, Luthaduial in die Reihen der Armaethyr zu holen."

„Was?" schnappte ich und mein Unterkiefer klappte unelbisch herunter.

„Das dachte ich mir", meinte Haldir sehr viel weniger verblüfft. „Ihr befindet Euch bald in der Angriffsspitze. Meint Legolas wirklich, da ist sie sicherer?"

Ich stand noch immer da wie ein Kriegerdenkmal – nicht wirklich in der Lage, meinen lieben Onkel auf die kleine Unlogik seiner Bemerkung hinzuweisen, wo er mich selber doch auch schon in die erste Reihe gestellt hatte - als Ceredhel mit einem leichten Achselzucken seine Aufmerksamkeit von Haldir auf mich verlegte. „Herrin, die Armaethyr erachten es als eine besondere Ehre, mit ihrem Leben das Eure schützen zu dürfen."

„Danke!" fauchte ich. „Aber wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich Euch folge?"

Seltsamerweise lächelte der ansonsten bierernste Waldelb beinahe heiter. „Legolas bittet mich, Euch mitzuteilen, dass es sein ausdrücklicher Wunsch ist und Ihr wüsstet dann schon."

„Oh!" jaulte ich empört und konnte mich gerade noch beherrschen, mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das wirklich gemacht hat. Es war nur ein Wettstreit beim Bogenschießen! Das wird er mir büßen."

Und so kam es, dass ich eingekeilt zwischen hunderten schwarzgewandeten, zu allem entschlossenen Waldelben genau in der Mitte der langen, dichten Angriffsreihe der Truppen aus Rohirrim und Elben stand, als wir uns am Rande des Pelennor aufbauten, um zu retten, was noch zu retten war.

o

* * *

o 

So lang reicht auch elbische Unsterblichkeit nicht, um jemals zu vergessen, was an diesem Tag auf dem Pelennor geschah.

Minas Tirith, diese wunderschöne weiße Klippenstadt, war nur noch ein schwerverwundeter Koloss, der unter dem Beschuss der riesigen Katapulte aus den Reihen der dunklen Armee zu zerbrechen drohte. Dichte Rauchwolken hingen über den Teilen der Stadt, die bereits in Flammen aufgegangen waren und über allem kreisten schreckliche Flügelwesen, die unter den Verteidigern leichte Beute hatten.

Der Pelennor selber, der nach meiner Erinnerung an das Buch eine weite Ebene voller Felder und kleinerer Gehöfte war, verschwand unter dem schwarzen Mantel der gewaltigen Orkarmee, die Sauron in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die Reihen der Orks waren erstaunlich geordnet und ich kann nicht sagen, dass mich das erfreute.

Ich hatte gedacht, Helms Klamm war pures Grauen gewesen, doch dort war ich immerhin in der scheinbaren Sicherheit des Klammwalls gewesen. Dort gab es einen Platz, den man verteidigen konnte. Hier hingegen befanden wir uns auf offenem Feld.

Theoden wartete nicht lange. Kaum hatten sich die Reihen geschlossen, gab er das Signal zum Angriff. Ich fing noch einen kurzen Blick von Thranduil auf, dann geriet die Masse der Armaethyr in Bewegung und ich mit ihr. Wenigstens stand ich diesmal nicht in der ersten Reihe, sondern befand mich so ziemlich im Zentrum der schwarzgerüsteten Elbenkrieger. Das Dutzend, mit dem Ceredhel mich eskortiert hatte, war auch weiterhin um mich herum.

Mit ohrenbetäubendem Geschrei und gezücktem Schwert – allerdings nur, weil alle ihre Waffen gezogen hatten und ich mir zumindest eine geringe Chance ausrechnete, einen nicht ganz so geschickten Ork abzustechen – stürmte ich also hinein ins Schlachtgetümmel. Auch aus purer Angst kann Blutrausch entstehen. Wenn es nur noch darum geht, alles zu töten, was nicht vertraut ist, verliert sich der Schrecken irgendwann und mit ihm auch die Realität.

Das ist an und für sich nicht schlecht, hat nur einen Haken: die Wirkung reicht nicht ewig. Eigentlich reichte sie nicht einmal bis zum Ende der Schlacht. Das war dann auch der Grund, warum ich just in dem Moment wieder klar denken konnte, als am Horizont eine Herde Mûmakil auftauchte.

Damit nicht genug, musste ich auch noch feststellen, dass ich keineswegs mehr in der Mitte der Armaethyr sicher aufgehoben war. Alles hatte sich vermischt, hier und da waren die Elbenkrieger auf dem ganzen Schlachtfeld zu erkennen. Bei mir befanden sich nur Ceredhel und noch zwei weitere seiner Krieger. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was mit dem Rest meiner Leibwache passiert war. Ich hatte auch gar keine Zeit, lange darüber nachzudenken.

Elefanten sind groß, Mûmakil sind noch einige Nummern größer, haben mehr Stoßzähne und außerdem fiese Ketten mit noch fieseren Klingen daran. Und da diese Monster auch noch die Angewohnheit hatten, dauernd mit dem Kopf zu schlackern, was ich auf einen heftigen Befall von gigantischen Ohrmilben zurückführte, und dabei diese Ketten wie die Klingen des Todes aus einem Italo-Sandalen-Gladiatoren-Wagenrennenfilm über den Boden zu bewegen, wurden die nächsten Minuten zu einer wirklich anstrengenden Angelegenheit.

Während ich in leichter Panik zwischen diesen Viechern herumritt, bemerkte ich am benachbarten Mûmak Eowyns etwas seltsamen Stunt, mit dem sie diesem Riesenvieh die Sehnen durchtrennte. Das musste daran liegen, dass besagte Sehnen entgegen jeder Logik doch recht dicht unter der dicken, runzeligen Haut der Monster verliefen, denn ansonsten hätte sie bis zum nächsten Morgen mit ihrem Schwert da rumsäbeln können, ohne dass sie etwas bewirkt hätte. Aber das Ergebnis zählte schließlich und das war doch fulminant.

Ganz besonders fulminant!

Ich hätte sie nie aufstacheln sollen, mit in die Schlacht zu reiten!

Dank Eowyns beherztem Eingreifen, in dessen Folge ein Mûmak wild herumstolperte und Unordnung in die Reihen brachte, verlor ich die letzten meiner Leibwächter im Getümmel der durchgehenden Mûmakil und schließlich auch noch mein Pferd. Es endete damit, dass ich reichlich alleine in einem Pulk Orks landete, die im ersten Moment kaum weniger verblüfft waren als ich. Bevor sie sich allerdings fassen konnten und ich auch noch mein Schwert wiederfand, das mit mir durch die Luft geflogen war, wurde ich am Kragen gepackt und auf ein Pferd gehievt.

Mein Retter trug schwarz, hatte lange, goldblonde Haare und wie sich bei seinem aufmunternden Blick über die Schulter herausstellte, leuchteten wirklich atemberaubende Gletscheraugen in seinem perfekten Gesicht, dem noch nicht einmal die dunklen Spritzer Orkblut etwas anhaben konnten.

„So war das nicht gedacht", kommentierte Thranduil meinen unfreiwilligen Alleingang. „Ab sofort bleibt Ihr bei mir."

Ich hatte auch wirklich nicht vorgehabt, bei der nächsten Orkrotte abzusteigen.

Thranduil jagte durch die Reihen, schlachtete rechts und links die Feinde ab und hätte wohl noch eine Weile so weiter gemacht, wenn uns nicht besagte Feinde in Form eines Wargreiters von links unter Missachtung einfachster Vorfahrtsregeln über den Haufen gerannt hätten. Wir flogen beide im hohen Bogen aus dem Sattel, landeten unsanft und ich sah leicht verschwommen, wie der Warg über Legolas' Erzeuger drüber trampelte.

Ein Mensch hätte es sicher nicht überlebt, aber auch ein Elb steckte das nicht so einfach weg. Zusammengekrümmt blieb er liegen, das Schwert nutzlos neben sich, während sich seine Arme um seinen Körper krampften. Ich kroch und stolperte zu ihm herüber, schrie dabei seinen Namen und bemerkte mit Grausen, dass ich genau das lieber hätte bleiben lassen sollen. Einige Orks drehten sich zu uns um. Düsterwalds König musste für sie in dieser Schlacht, die nicht mehr so verlief wie gedacht, sicher ein gefundenes Opfer sein.

Was macht man also, wenn der gar nicht so unsympathische Vater des einen besonderen Elben, den man sehr viel mehr in sein Herz geschlossen hat, als anfangs beabsichtigt, kurz vor dem Tod steht? Genau, man wächst über sich hinaus.

Ich packte sein Schwert, kämpfte mich auf die Füße und war entschlossen, jeden abzustechen, der sich ihm näherte. Nebenbei schrie ich hysterisch nach Ceredhel und den Armaethyr und hoffte, dass Thranduils Leben wirklich nicht nur an mir und meinen kämpferischen Fähigkeiten hing.

Da die Orks nicht wissen konnten, dass ich wohl nicht wirklich ein ernstzunehmender Gegner sein würde, hielten sie sich sogar noch etwas fern von der Spitze des Schwerts, dessen blutbedeckte Klinge leider nicht mein Verdienst gewesen war. Ich schrie also weiter nach Hilfe und gab gleichzeitig wüste Drohungen von mir, was wohl dazu führte, dass ein seltsames Kauderwelsch von elbischen Hilferufen und in Westron gebrüllten Flüchen aus meinem Mund kam. Dabei beobachtete ich nicht nur die hässlichen Fratzen dieser Kreaturen, sondern versuchte über ihre Köpfe hinweg auch noch mögliche Hilfstruppen zu erspähen.

Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte es uns an eine Stelle verschlagen, an der nicht gerade viele Elben oder meinetwegen auch Menschen sich aufhielten. Ich konnte zwar Ceredhel entdecken, aber den hatte es so weit abgetrieben, dass Thranduil und ich schon längst tot sein würden, bis er uns endlich erreichte, was er allerdings wie ein Verrückter trotzdem versuchte.

Bevor meine Verzweiflung ihren Höhepunkt erreichen konnte, nahte Hilfe in einer Form, die ich nun wirklich nicht erwarten konnte. Wie aus dem Nichts kam in rasender Geschwindigkeit ein Elb auf uns zu. Und was für ein Elb: größer als alle, die mir bislang begegnet waren, in einer prächtigen Rüstung und mit einem wilden, roten Bart. Er rauschte durch die Reihen der Kämpfenden, brüllte dabei laut und offensichtlich vor Vergnügen und hatte es eindeutig auf meine Stellung abgesehen.

„Lucy!" rief er mit donnernder Stimme schon von weitem. „Durchhalten!"

Keine Ahnung, woher er mich kannte, aber ich war dankbar. Etwas wankte meine Erleichterung, als ich feststellte, dass der Kerl nicht einmal bewaffnet war. Das legte sich bei weiterer Beobachtung. Er brauchte auch eindeutig keine Waffen, seine Hände genügten. Zerquetschte, verdrehte Orks flogen rechts und links seines Weges durch die Luft, andere ergriffen voller Panik die Flucht.

Meine Belagerer bemerkten ihn erst, als er sich mitten unter sie stürzte und sie in schreiende Zappelpuppen verwandelte. Schließlich hatte er die Schneise bis zu mir vorgetrieben und blieb stehen. Seine blauen Augen blitzten und breit grinsend versetzte er mir mit der Faust einen Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Das gefällt mir!" verkündete er mit Donnerstimme und zwinkerte mir zu.

Mir wohl auch, abgesehen von den Schmerzen in der Schulter, die Hoffnung auf einen riesigen Bluterguss machten. Gebrochen war wohl nichts, es hatte nicht geknackt. Ich war lediglich einige Schritte rückwärts gestolpert, über den armen Thranduil gefallen und auf dem Hosenboden gelandet.

„Hallo", sagte ich in etwas schlichter Rhetorik. „Kennen wir uns?"

„Irgendwie schon", lachte er lauthals und brach einigen vorwitzigen Orks das Genick. „Du hast etwas gut bei uns…die Sache mit dem Blitz."

„Ah."

„Ich bin Tulkas."

„Nein", antwortete ich und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Sicher nicht."

„Sicher doch."

So, wie er sich hier in diesem Massaker amüsierte, konnte er wirklich nur ein Vala sein, aber die Zweifel mögen mir nachgesehen werden. „Das ist nicht vorgesehen."

Tulkas packte einen Ork und schwenkte ihn herum, um mit dem kreischenden Geschöpf andere dieser Art gleich mit umzuhauen. Um uns bildete sich langsam eine freie Zone. „Woher will eine kleine Elleth wissen, was vorgesehen ist?"

Gut, das Argument war kaum zu schlagen. Ich rappelte mich wieder etwas auf, nachdem der Ork dank Zentrifugal-Kraft über den Pelennor raste. „Bringst du mich wieder zurück?"

Tulkas' gute Laune trübte sich ein wenig. „Geht nicht. Aber so schlecht hast du es hier gar nicht getroffen. Dein Elb ist ein großartiger Bursche. So einen würdest du in deiner Melodie nicht finden. Sein Vater ist auch prächtig. Pass noch gut auf ihn auf."

Ich sah unwillkürlich zu dem verkrümmten Thranduil, der leider nichts mitbekam. Die einzigen Zeugen waren die Orks gewesen, die jetzt tot über das Schlachtfeld verstreut waren. Dafür saß mein Ratterich auf Thranduils Schulter und fiepste zu Tulkas hoch, der sich neben uns hockte und Orli einen Fingerstubs gab, der die Ratte zwei Meter weiter katapultierte. „Und du sauf nicht soviel, Orondo. Dafür hat Manwe dich nicht hergeschickt."

‚_Träumender Fels'_, wenn ich es halbwegs richtig übersetzte, oder auch kurz Orli von mir genannt, nieste empört. Mehr konnte ich nicht verstehen, aber Tulkas schien ganz zufrieden mit der Auskunft zu sein. Ich hingegen trug mich mit dem Gedanken, mich umgehend in Thranduils Schwert zu stürzen, bevor noch mehr Valar oder als Ratten verkleidete Maiar auftauchten. Das wurde mir langsam wirklich zu viel.

„Ab jetzt kommst du auch alleine zurecht", verkündete Tulkas und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich freue mich auf den Tag unseres Wiedersehens in Valinor und bis es soweit ist, genieße hier dein Leben."

Und weg war der Vala, der wirklich kein Pferd brauchte, so schnell wie er rennen konnte. Ich hatte wenig Gelegenheit, mich über ihn zu wundern oder mich zu fragen, was ich jetzt mit Thranduil anstellen sollte. Die Armee der Toten rückte ein und Eowyn hatte auch schon erfolgreich den Hexenkönig abgeschlachtet, der sich in chauvinistischer Überheblichkeit einfach nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass ihm mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld eine Frau begegnen würde.

Es dauerte zwar noch eine Weile, bis wir die Schlacht gewonnen hatten, aber Ceredhel und der neuformierte Trupp der Armaethyr eilten zum Schutz des erheblich angeschlagenen Elbenkönigs heran und bald darauf tauchte auch Legolas mit Gimli im Schlepptau auf.

Ich herzte den überraschten Zwerg, den überhaupt nicht überraschten Waldelben-Prinzen, der mir unter dem vergnügten Gejohle der Umstehenden einen schamlosen Kuss gab und ließ die Kriegertruppe machen, was sie für das Beste hielt. Mir hatte es gereicht.

o

* * *

o 

AUF ZUM LETZTEN KAPITEL, in dem Frodo Sauron begegnet, feststellt, dass dieser eigentlich ein netter Kerl ist, nur ein bisschen kurzsichtig, die beiden heiraten und die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen…äh, oder so ähnlich.

O

**Kass2**: Hi, 7 Kaps auf einmal? Dann ist es aber richtig spät geworden. Also denne, noch viel Spaß mit dem hier, wünsch ich dir.

**Vypox**: Mein verehrter Kampfzwerg, meine Freude über deine Reviews hab ich schon an anderer Stelle kundgetan, auch wenn ich es hier gerne nochmals wiederholen will: Dank dir, Meister Zwerg.

**Kaya**** Unazuki**: Uih, Kaya, dass tut mir jetzt leid. Bist du wieder einigermaßen heile? Hast du einen vernünftigen Heiler gerufen? Am besten natürlich einen aus Bruchtal, die sind sanfter als manch andere. Aber heute bin ich dafür ganz pünktlich.

**Telepmauriel** Dann bin ich aber erleichtert, wenn du nicht meckern kannst. Wollte schon in Deckung gehen und die Ohren einziehen. Wollte ich eigentlich sowieso, als ich die MarySue gepostet habe – seufz – ist sonst nicht so meine Spielwiese.

**LadyCel**: Hey, schön dich kennenzulernen. Nein, du hast Recht: die Charaktere sind nicht so wie in den anderen Storys. Die Heiler wollte ich da raus halten. Deswegen fehlt auch Elrond und wird auch weiter fehlen, zumindest hat er keinen Text und seine Söhne sind ein bisschen gereifter, wobei sie auch nicht gerade Text bekommen haben.

**Annchen**: Die Idee mit dem gelöschten Auge ist klasse. Muss ich mir mal merken. Er lachte, bis ihm die Tränen kamen – zischel – Ende von Sauron. Das Kompliment für Legolas freut mich. Der Kerl ist ein ganzer Elb! Genau!

Was macht man auf einer Con? Rumlaufen, gucken, Leute treffen, mit Leuten reden, die man gar nicht kennt, aber sich mit ihnen prächtig amüsiert. Die Darsteller mal erleben und ganz neue Seiten an ihnen entdecken. Met trinken und fürchterlich einen im Schuh haben danach…ich wohn ja auch nicht in Fulda, das tun die wenigsten – wenn man nach den Gesichtsausdrücken der Bewohner da schließen kann –kicher-. Da hilft nur ein Hotel, in das man nachts zurückkriecht.

**Natschi**: Ich dachte mir halt, dass die Sterblichen doch ein wenig Unterstützung brauchen können. Außerdem mag ich haufenweise Elben, also mussten die armen Burschen eben auftauchen –smile-

Für das Regelmäßig gebe ich mir Mühe. Letzte Woche war eine Ausnahme.

**feanen**: Jaaaa, bitte! Interessiert mich wahnsinnig. Ich fand schon die Bilder von Island toll. Du willst also auswandern? Aber nicht sofort denke ich. Lassen die dich überhaupt rein?

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, Thranduil spielt König und das Zusammentreffen mit Lucy verläuft doch wohl so wie erwartet, oder?


	10. Von einem leidenden Thranduil

**Disclaimer**: Alles gehört Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich leihe es mir für nonkommerzielle Zwecke lediglich aus, um es auf Verlangen sofort wieder herauszugeben.

**o**

**A/N:** WARNUNG! Dieses Kapitel sollten alle Personen mit einer nachgewiesenen Zuckerunverträglichkeit dringend meiden! Es wird süß! Und es ist das letzte seiner Art.

**o**

Meinen Dank an alle, die es gelesen haben und hoffentlich Spaß hatten, an alle Reviewer, die mit ihrem Feedback für große Motivation bei mir sorgen und überhaupt. Ihr seid toll, Leute!

o

**10. Kapitel: Von einem leidenden Thranduil und einem musikalischen Boromir**

**_Oder: Beabsichtigst du noch viele andere Storys zu schreiben, die sich um deinen OFC drehen?_**

**_o_**

_‚Nette Elleth', verkündete Tulkas zum wiederholten Male und schlug sich auf die Schenkel. ‚Ich werde ein Auge auf sie haben, damit es ihr gut geht.'_

_‚Wie schön', lächelte Varda. ‚Es wird bestimmt ein frohes Wiedersehen, wenn sie eines Tages hierher kommt.'_

_Manwe tauschte einen langen Blick mit Mandos, der noch ein wenig angestrengt wirkte. Wenn die Gerüchte stimmten, lag eine sehr lange Aussprache mit Vaire hinter ihm, die sich um die Veränderungen in den Webfäden der Lebensbilder gedreht hatte._

_‚Noch fehlen einige Details' erinnerte Manwe die Valar in seiner Halle. ‚Es ist noch nicht vollendet.'_

_‚Aber fast', sagte Varda und lehnte sich an ihn. _

_Manwe unterdrückte einen Seufzer. Sie hatte eine Vorliebe für romantische Enden und sie erwartete jetzt auch eines. _

o

* * *

o

Erst vom Balkon der Zitadelle aus ließ sich das ganze Ausmaß der Schlacht auf dem Pelennor erfassen. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dies jemals grüne Felder gewesen sein sollten oder auch wieder sein würden. Die Gondorianer bemühten sich zwar, die Spuren der Schlacht zu tilgen, aber die Scheiterhaufen mit den Kadavern würden noch eine ganze Weile brennen. Bis jetzt hatte auch noch niemand eine Lösung gefunden, wie man die toten Mûmakil entsorgen sollte.

Wenn der Wind ungünstig stand, wehte er den Gestank herauf bis in die Zitadelle. Heute hatte ich Glück und die Luft roch nach Hoffnung, um es mal so auszudrücken. Nicht mehr lange und Mittelerde würde die Geißel Sauron los sein. Vorausgesetzt, wenigstens daran hielt man sich hier. Es gab ein paar Abweichungen, die mir doch zusetzten und ein paar durchaus bekannte Geschehnisse, die mir sogar noch mehr zusetzten.

Zu letzteren gehörte, dass mein Prinz schon wieder unterwegs war und diesmal bis auf die Eingangsschwelle von Mordor. Ich war nicht wirklich begeistert gewesen, als er so kurz nach unserem Einzug in den weißen Trümmerhaufen, der einmal eine bemerkenswert schöne Stadt gewesen sein musste, auch schon wieder im Sattel saß, um Aragorn zu diesem netten, kleinen Ablenkungsmanöver zu begleiten. Und meine komplette Verwandtschaft gehörte auch noch dazu. Ich war verlassen und allein. Schrecklich, vielleicht sollte ich heulen.

„Es ist noch zu früh", grollte es hinter mir aus einem bequemen Korbsessel. „Sie können noch nicht zurück sein."

Widerstrebend löste ich meinen Blick aus der Ferne, mit dem ich sicher sehr tragisch aussah, und schlurfte zurück zu meinem eigenen Sessel, den irgendein beeindruckter Lakai für den Elbenkönig und mich auf dem Balkon aufgestellt hatte. Ja, Thranduil durfte nicht mit in den Krieg! Und er ärgerte sich wahnsinnig darüber.

Wenn sich ein Elbenkönig ärgert, beschäftigt er sich gerne damit, alle anderen auf Trab zu halten. Aus irgendeinem mir nicht ganz ersichtlichen Grund war mir dann in den letzten Tagen die Aufgabe zugefallen, Hoheit bei Laune zu halten. Gelungen war es mir nicht gerade und ich hatte sogar schon kurz davor gestanden, ihm einen netten Song vorzuschallern, es mir aber im letzten Moment anders überlegt. Das Experiment erschien mir zu gewagt, da sich MarySue eigentlich gar nicht mehr blicken ließ. Den Eindruck hatte ich jedenfalls. Stattdessen hatte ich mich mit Luthaduial arrangiert, um es mal so zu nennen. Ich bekam immer mehr ihrer Erinnerungen und fühlte mich auch ganz wohl dabei. Vielleicht hatte ich MarySue aber auch so absorbiert oder eher sie mich, dass ich den Unterschied gar nicht mehr merkte. Sehr erschreckend. Ich schnappte nach Luft und fing mir einen kritischen Blick des Elbenkönigs ein.

„Machen wir einen Spaziergang", verkündete Thranduil und erhob sich vorsichtig.

Dieses ‚vorsichtig' hatte so seine guten Gründe. Abgesehen von der schweren Nierenprellung hatte ihm der Warg auch noch vier Rippen gebrochen. Ich persönlich hätte ja getippt, dass seine Milz auch noch einen kleinen Riss hatte, aber die versammelte Heilertruppe aus Elben und Aragorn waren zu einem anderen Ergebnis gekommen. Offenbar hatten sie Recht, sonst würde es ihm nämlich sehr viel schlechter gehen oder aber die elbische Milz als solche verkraftete kleinere Risse, auch ohne entfernt werden zu müssen. Hatten Elben überhaupt eine Milz? Einen Blinddarm hatten sie bestimmt nicht, so was Proletenhaftes passte nicht zu einem Elb.

Jedenfalls litt der König nicht gerade wenig, da zu seinen kleinen Exzentrizitäten die Verweigerung jeglicher Art von Schmerzmittel gehörte. Hart im Nehmen war er ja und davon abgesehen, machte er selbst als Invalide eine fabelhafte Figur. Das hing auch ein bisschen mit seinem Gehstock zusammen.

Oh ja, seine Hoheit benutzte einen schwarzen, auf Hochglanz polierten Gehstock, der oben in einem silbernen Knauf endete, der wiederum die Form eines Drachenkopfes mit Diamantaugen hatte. Woher das gute Stück so plötzlich stammte? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und war auch bereit, Magie dafür verantwortlich zu machen. Durchaus naheliegend, denn so ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit seinem Gehstock ähnelte Legolas' Vater geradezu gespenstisch Lucius Malfoy in perfektionierter Ausführung.

Als er mir das erste Mal so gegenüberstand, hatte ich mich hektisch umgesehen und die grauenhafte Vision gehabt, dass ich zu meinem Pech auch noch in einem HarryPotter- Crossover gelandet war. Zum Glück war der Palast immer noch der alte, es waren keine auf Besen reitenden Teenager in der Luft und Ähnlichkeit mit Hogwarts einfach nicht vorhanden. Außerdem trug Thranduil, wenn er nicht gerade in den Krieg zog, einen breiten, aus Mithrilbändern geflochtenen Stirnreif, der wohl das Gegenstück einer Krone sein sollte.

„Warum tragt Ihr eigentlich keine Kränze aus Buchen- oder Eichenlaub?" erkundigte ich mich nach einer Weile schweigenden Spazierens durch die sehr schönen Anlagen der Burg.

„Und warum sollte ich das?"

Diese Gegenfrage brachte mich ein wenig ins Trudeln. Die korrekte Antwort wäre: weil Tolkien es so entschieden hatte, aber damit konnte ich hier nicht unbedingt punkten. „Weil es ganz nett aussieht?"

„Es sieht eher aus, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren." Thranduils scharfer, leicht indignierter Blick zeigte an, dass dies so ziemlich das Letzte war, was ihm passieren würde. „Dann fehlte nicht mehr viel und ich würde noch barfuss durch den Wald tanzen."

Diese Antwort deutete irgendwie darauf hin, dass Galadriel hier mit Schuhwerk auftauchen würde. Barfuss und Kränze in den Haaren gehörten in dieser Welt eindeutig nicht zum elbischen Lifestyle. „Ich versuche nur, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen."

„Liebes Kind, wir sind beide mit unseren Gedanken weit weg und womöglich kreisen sie sogar um die gleiche Person", erklärte er mit plötzlicher Nachsicht und legte mir sehr väterlich einen Arm um die Schultern. „Warum sollten wir uns also stattdessen über Laub in meinen Haaren unterhalten?"

Wo der Elb Recht hatte, hatte er nun mal Recht. Wenn wir schon hier herumwanderten und nichts Besseres zu tun hatten, konnte ich auch etwas über Legolas recherchieren. Eine genauere Quelle als seinen eigenen Vater würde ich kaum finden. „Wie ist er so?"

„Wenn er nicht gerade mit einem bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen durch die Lande zieht, um eine fast unmögliche Aufgabe zu lösen?" Daddy lächelte versonnen und verbarg mühsam seinen Stolz. „Ein großartiger Krieger, mutig, aber nicht unbesonnen. Die Armaethyr vergöttern ihn und er hat es verdient."

„Ah", meinte ich lahm. Die Quelle war wohl doch nicht so zuverlässig, wie ich angenommen hatte. Das roch geradezu nach Voreingenommenheit.

„Außerdem", Thranduils Lächeln mutierte zu einem Grinsen, „ist er natürlich verwöhnt, dickköpfig, sehr herrisch und manipuliert jeden in seiner Umgebung solange, bis er seinen Willen durchgesetzt hat. Durchweg schlechte Eigenschaften, die er natürlich von meiner Gemahlin geerbt hat, denn von mir können sie unmöglich stammen."

„Oh." Ich wechselte den Vokal und schluckte heftig. „Noch etwas?"

Thranduil dirigierte mich höflich auf einen schmalen Weg, den ich noch nicht kannte. „Legolas ist besitzergreifend und neigt dazu, sehr beschützend zu sein."

„Das hat er auch von seiner Mutter?"

„Nein, ich denke, das hat er von mir."

Also sollten das die _guten_ Eigenschaften sein.

„Und er hat eine Tätowierung von einer Zechtour in Esgaroth mitgebracht."

„Wirklich?" staunte ich fasziniert. „Was für eine?"

Zu meiner Überraschung lachte Thranduil laut auf. „Es beruhigt mich, dass Ihr sie noch nicht kennt. Zwar ist es nur ein Stern, aber die Stelle, an der er sich befindet, ist doch etwas…persönlicher. Ich schätze, auch meinen alten Freund Haldir wird es beruhigen, wenn ich ihm von Eurer Ahnungslosigkeit erzähle."

Innerlich lief ich krebsrot an, äußerlich war das meinem göttlichen Körper nicht möglich. Ich hatte wohl gerade den Jungfrauen-Test bestanden, zumindest was Thranduilion anging. „Ihr seid sicher, dass er die schlechten Eigenschaften von seiner Mutter geerbt hat?" knirschte ich.

„Ganz sicher."

Mir lag ja einiges noch auf der Zunge, aber ich vergaß alles bei dem Anblick, der sich mir da bot.

o

* * *

o

Da war er nun, der weiße Baum von Gondor!

Ich versteckte ganz ohne Zurückhaltung mein Gesicht an Thranduils Brust, damit zwei vorbeischlendernde Gondorianer meine Lachtränen nicht sahen.

Thranduil schnalzte zwar tadelnd mit der Zunge, aber ich war mir sicher, dass er sich insgeheim genauso gut amüsierte wie ich.

Selbst das dürre Gebilde aus den Filmen hätte mich mit mehr Ehrfurcht erfüllt als dieses missglückte botanische Experiment da vor mir. Ganz entfernt ähnelte es ja einem jungen Gingko-Baum, aber wirklich nur ganz weit entfernt. Eigentlich sah dieses Ding von der Form eher so aus, als hätte jemand eine Zipfelmütze auf einen Pfahl gesetzt und das ganze mit weißer Farbe angestrichen.

„Wusstet Ihr…?" Ich rang nach Atem und sparte mir die weiteren Worte. Thranduil verstand auch so, was ich meinte.

Seine Augen funkelten vergnügt, als er den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein und es hätte nur wenig gefehlt, dass ich ähnlich reagiert hätte wie Ihr."

„Hat er überhaupt richtige Blätter?"

Wortlos tasteten wir uns betont unauffällig an das botanische Wunderwerk heran. Die ersten Äste fingen ein Stück über Thranduils Haupt an und waren vielleicht so dick wie mein Handgelenk. Sie standen wie Speichen eines Rades vom Stamm ab, viele kleine Zweige gingen von ihnen ab und alle waren recht unorganisiert mit kreisrunden, kleinen Blättern bedeckt.

„Blätter hat er also", stellte ich fest und runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sehen irgendwie unecht aus. Seid Ihr sicher, dass dies das Original ist?"

„Ich hoffe nicht", schmunzelte Düsterwalds König. „Zumindest weiß ich wieder sehr genau, warum mich so wenig nach Valinor zieht."

„Es liegt an den Bäumen", nickte ich weise.

„Es liegt _immer_ an den Bäumen", bestätigte er noch viel weiser.

Unsere weitere Unterhaltung wurde durch ein Geräusch abgelenkt, das wir wohl beide nicht wirklich einordnen konnten. Irgendetwas brummte sehr befremdlich.

„Bären?" überlegte ich und sah hoffnungsvoll auf den Uralt-Elb, der bestimmt mehr Erfahrung hatte als ich.

Thranduil legte den Kopf etwas schief, runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann sein wunderschönes Haupt. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Es klingt nicht gefährlich, nur…"

„Komisch", ergänzte ich, weil seiner Hoheit die richtigen Adjektive ausgingen. Verwunderlich war das nicht, denn das Geräusch war wirklich seltsam. Es kämpfte sich durch die Tonleiter, pirschte sich offenbar an eine Melodie heran, wich aber im letzten Moment wieder gekonnt aus. Für Elbenohren war es schon eine rechte Qual.

„Da lang", befahl mein König und wir beide pirschten nun ebenfalls – und zwar auf die Quelle dieser Ruhestörung zu, die wohl im tieferen Palastgarten zu finden war.

Auch der Garten hatte seinen Anteil an Zerstörung abbekommen, wenn auch nur einen sehr geringen. Das kleine Labyrinth aus mir unbekannten, aber sehr dichten Büschen war an ein oder zwei Stellen abgebrannt, an einer anderen lag noch ein riesiger Felsbrocken herum, der es aus den Katapulten der Orks bis hier herauf geschafft hatte. Zum Glück waren wir nur vorsichtig unterwegs und kaum hatten wir uns aus dem Schatten des Felsbrockens bewegt, blieb Thranduil wie angewurzelt stehen, um mich wieder etwas zurückzuziehen.

„Ich denke", meinte er dann, „es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Wir sollten wieder gehen."

„Was denn?" Neugierde macht auch vor Elbinnen nicht halt und so drängelte ich mich an ihm vorbei, um einen Blick zu riskieren. Ich hätte beinahe einen Aufschrei losgelassen, aber eine schlanke, kräftige Elbenhand legte sich auf meinen Mund und ich wurde wieder hinter den Stein gezerrt.

„Ich weiß, Luthaduial", flüsterte Thranduil sehr ernst. „Ihr wollt jetzt laut lachen oder sonst etwas Indiskretes von Euch geben, aber das lasst Ihr schön bleiben. Wenn ihr das gefällt, halten wir uns zurück, nicht wahr?"

Als ich zögerlich nickte, nahm er auch wieder die Hand von meinem Mund. „Das kann ihr unmöglich gefallen", flüsterte ich und deutete hinter mich, wo Boromir gerade Eowyn ansang. „Er hat überhaupt keine Singstimme."

„Man kann nicht alles haben", verkündete Thranduil schon wieder sehr weise.

Ich runzelte die Stirn. „Eigentlich schon…"

„Legolas ist eine Ausnahme", lächelte er prompt. „Wir gehen besser, bevor wir die neue Allianz von Gondor und Rohan stören."

Das hatte er nun schön umschrieben. So schön, dass man fast vergessen konnte, wie schlecht Boromir da gerade seine Angebetete angebrummt hatte, während er höchst unschicklich an ihr rumfummelte. Ich fragte mich, was den Gondorianer dazu getrieben hatte, sie auf diese Weise anzumachen. Eowyn liebte ihn, sonst hätte sie ihn kaum an ihr Mieder gelassen - der Gesang konnte höchstens Zweifel an ihrer Entscheidung wecken. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja auch nur aufheitern. Sie war noch lange nicht wieder auf dem Damm. Hexenkönige erschlagen zehrte an der Substanz und die Schildmaid Rohans war beinahe ihrem Onkel zu den Ahnen gefolgt, so sehr hatte sie der Zusammenstoß mit dem Nazgûl mitgenommen.

„Ob es ein Trauergesang war?" fragte ich mit einer spontanen Eingebung.

„Ich befürchte nicht", war die Antwort.

Dabei hätte Boromir allen Grund dazu. Um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen, mein allererster Freund hier in dieser Welt hatte wirklich mein vollstes Mitgefühl. Er war heimgekehrt, nur um erfahren zu müssen, dass sein Vater und sein kleiner Bruder nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilten. Das hatte ihn schwer getroffen und mich auch, zumindest was Faramir anging. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es mein Fehler war. Als wäre damit ein Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt worden, dass ich durch mein unverhofftes Auftauchen und die noch unverhofftere Rettung Boromirs ausgelöst hatte.

Boromir war so fertig gewesen, dass Aragorn ihm lieber den Wiederaufbau von Minas Tirith anvertraut hatte, als ihn mit nach Mordor zu nehmen. In Minas Tirith konnte er sowieso nicht mehr viel kaputt machen, die Entscheidung war von königlicher Weisheit. Wie es schien, war auch Denethor nicht das gewesen, was ich von ihm kannte. Ich hatte einige der gondorianischen Bediensteten ausgehorcht und erfahren, dass der Steward sehr beliebt gewesen war, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit recht schwermütig geworden war. Das lag wohl am Palantir, der ihm so grausige Dinge gezeigt hatte, dass er nicht wirklich damit fertig wurde.

Aber er liebte erstaunlicherweise seine BEIDEN Söhne. Faramir, der sogar gegen den Willen seines Vaters in die Schlacht ausgerückt war, stand ihm ebenso nahe wie Boromir. Sein Tod hatte Denethor schwer mitgenommen, aber nicht so schwer, dass er sich selbst in Brand gesetzt hätte. Stattdessen war er mit wahrer Todesverachtung bei seinen Truppen auf den Verteidigungsringen gewesen und hatte auch dort dann den Tod gefunden, so wie er es sich wohl gewünscht hatte. Leider war er nicht mehr Zeuge geworden, wie nicht nur die Hilfe von Menschen und Elben kam, sondern auch sein ebenfalls totgeglaubter Ältester. Sehr tragisch, das Ganze, wirklich.

Wir überließen das junge Glück also sich selbst und schlenderten wieder Richtung Palast zurück. Natürlich am Zipfelmützen-Baum vorbei, was meine Laune prompt hob.

„Sieh an", murmelte Thranduil plötzlich, als wir den großen Platz auf der Klippe überqueren wollten. „Wen haben wir denn da?"

Ich sah zuerst nur Ceredhel, der mit einer Handvoll verletzter Armaethyr ebenfalls in Minas Tirith zwangsbeurlaubt war und sich zumeist die Zeit damit vertrieb, seinem schlecht gelaunten König aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst befürchtete ich ja eine schlechte Nachricht, weil er ziemlich rasch auf uns zukam. Aber Ceredhel lächelte. Zumindest konnte man das winzige Anheben seiner Mundwinkel durchaus als solches deuten.

Derartig abgelenkt bemerkte ich seinen Begleiter, der schräg hinter ihm marschierte, erst mit leichter Verzögerung. Ein Galadhel, erkannte ich dann, was angesichts der schwarz-blauen, staubbedeckten Kleidung nicht wirklich eine Geistesleistung war. Neugierig betrachtete ich ihn näher.

Ich war ihm noch nie begegnet und trotzdem machte mein Herz einen infarktverdächtigen Satz. Wie angewurzelt blieb ich stehen und krallte mich an Thranduils Arm fest. Oh ja, diesen Elb kannte ich. Mit meinem ersten Atemzug war er mir vertraut gewesen. Lucy, Luthaduial oder MarySue – wir hatten alle auf ihn gewartet. Mit seinem Kommen verwischten sich endgültig die Grenzen unserer Leben und kamen zusammen.

Abwesend bemerkte ich, wie Thranduil meine Hand von seinem Arm löste und mich auf den Elb zuschob, der nun an Ceredhel vorbei war und bereits die Arme ausbreitete.

Zwei Sekunden später brach die heftigste, gefühlvollste und willkommenste Umarmung über mich herein, die ich bislang hier erlebt hatte. Und ich hatte seit meiner Ankunft schon eine ganze Menge davon absolviert.

„Du solltest dich wirklich in Zukunft von Gewittern fern halten", meinte mein Vater dann mit bewegter Stimme. „Wirklich, Luthaduial!"

o

* * *

o

Orophin o Lorien…

Mit seiner Ankunft schien ein Siegel gelöst worden zu sein, das immer noch über großen Teilen der Vergangenheit gelegen hatte. Klar und offen lagen die Erinnerungen vor mir, die mein Leben hier bestimmten. Eine Fülle von Informationen, denn die Erinnerung der Elben reichte fast bis auf den Tag ihrer Geburt zurück. Bei gut dreihundert Jahren und einem Leben mit den Lorien-Brüdern summierte sich das.

In den folgenden drei Tagen genehmigte ich mir deshalb auch einen Kreislaufkollaps und Schlafstörungen. Hinzu kam ein Albtraum mit Blitzen, Galadriel und verwesenden, amerikanischen Zahnärzten - wobei die beiden letzteren darin zusammen einen wirklich grauseligen Walzer tanzten - aus dem ich laut kreischend erwachte und damit eine Ansammlung nur unzulänglich bekleideter Elben in meiner Unterkunft verursachte. Thranduil in halb offener Robe machte ja die Aussichten auf ein ähnliches, nächtliches Zusammentreffen mit Legolas sehr angenehm. Wobei ich gestehen muss, dass Ceredhel nur in schwarzer Wildlederhose und sonst gar nix auch nicht gerade für Herpes sorgte. Auf einem perfekt modellierten, marmorweißen Kriegerkörper haben sogar die Narben unzähliger Kämpfe etwas ungemein Stimulierendes.

Ich schätze, ich litt tatsächlich unter einem Hormonüberschuss, dem dringend abgeholfen werden musste. Orophins Anwesenheit sorgte zumindest dafür, dass ich in meinem leicht verwirrten Zustand nicht anfing zu sabbern und mich auf diese Prachtburschen stürzte.

Davon mal abgesehen befanden sich in diesen Erinnerungen, die mich durchdrangen, auch äußerst hilfreiche Details. Dazu gehörte die Information, dass Elben mit Erreichen des Erwachsenendaseins gewisse Angewohnheiten ablegten. Eine dieser Angewohnheiten war, ihre Erzeuger liebevoll Adar oder Naneth zu nennen. Man ging zum Namen über und es war eine große Ehre. Meinem Vater und mir wurde sie zu meinem fünfundsiebzigsten Ehrentag zuteil, im Rahmen einer großartigen Fete, die meine Onkel für mich organisiert hatten.

Und nun möge man vor Neid erblassen, denn ich hatte sogar mit Lord Celeborn getanzt. Ein Erlebnis, das seinesgleichen suchte. Laut meinen Erinnerungen war der Herr des Goldenen Waldes umwerfend. Wirklich umwerfend! Aber auch gebunden und damit außerhalb jeder Wertung. Elben kannten nicht einmal ein Wort für Ehebruch, zumindest nicht diese hier. Wobei mich die Erkenntnis ein wenig erschütterte, dass Elben andererseits auch keine Asketen waren, solange sie den Partner für die Ewigkeit noch nicht gefunden hatten. Es herrschte sozusagen ein fröhlich triebiges Treiben, bis sich zwei einander bestimmte Seelen endlich fanden. Und wenn eine der Seelen aus welchen Gründen auch immer Richtung Valinor oder spezieller Mandos' Hallen abreiste, kehrte diese Freiheit in abgeschwächter Form auch wieder zurück.

Mein Vater, der nach meiner Erinnerung kein Kind von Traurigkeit war, was bei seinem fantastischen Aussehen auch nicht verwundern konnte, war ein gutes Beispiel dafür, denn meine Mutter – Eru hab sie selig – war den immer an den Grenzen lauernden Gefahren dieser Welt zum Opfer gefallen. Allerdings nahm es mich nicht allzu sehr mit: zum einen war ich sehr jung gewesen und zum anderen war die Lucy in mir schon entzückt, überhaupt ein Elterteil zu haben. Zwei verlangen zu wollen, wäre unverschämt gewesen.

Und was sagte mir nun die Einsicht, dass die Libido der Erstgeborenen nicht so komatös war, wie Tolkien gerne hätte?

Na?

Düsterwalds Mega-Star konnte nicht nur aus genetischen Gründen so gut küssen, sondern wohl auch, weil er eine Menge Erfahrung hatte. Das ließ einiges erwarten für das, was nach dem Küssen gewöhnlich kam. Ein Handbuch würde er jedenfalls nicht brauchen.

Ich vermisste Legolas wirklich und ich hasste mich gelegentlich dafür.

Orophin kannte mich zu gut, um mich nicht zu durchschauen. Er hielt sich zwar zunächst zurück, aber schließlich wurde es unausweichlich. Wir hatten uns gerade an den Rand der Klippe geflüchtet, um Boromirs erneutem Frontalangriff auf die Tonleiter zu entgehen, als mich ein unerwarteter Anfall von Rührseligkeit überkam und ich mich auf die Brüstung stützte, sehnsüchtig den Pelennor überblickte und abgrundtief seufzte.

„Ich vermute, das hat nichts mit dem Schicksal der verrottenden Mûmakil zu tun?" erkundigte sich Orophin sanft.

„Eher weniger", murmelte ich und schnippte ein winziges Trümmerbröckchen von der Mauer.

„Luthaduial…" Er weigerte sich beharrlich, mich Lucy zu nennen und alle anderen folgten ihm langsam. Aber er war nicht intolerant, um das mal festzuhalten, immerhin verkraftete er Orli ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Es hat dann nicht zufällig mit dem älteren der beiden einzigen Elbenprinzen auf ganz Arda zu tun?"

Väterlichen Scharfsinn konnte man das nicht nennen, es hatte eher damit zu tun, dass mir eine Horde Armaethyr an den Hacken klebte, wenn ich Anstalten machte, den Palast mal zu verlassen und Thranduil Orophin schon wie ein Familienmitglied behandelte. Trotzdem war es doch etwas unangenehm, wenn es so ausgesprochen wurde. Er war immerhin mein Vater und ich erinnerte mich, dass er ein sehr guter und überaus aufmerksamer seiner Art war.

„Legolas?" fiepte ich nicht sehr souverän.

„Fileg", schmunzelte er und zauste einen meiner Zauberzöpfe. ‚Kleiner Vogel' nannte er mich öfter und ich liebte es. „Wenn König Thranduil mich auf ein Glas Wein oder auch zwei oder drei einlädt und den ganzen Abend damit verbringt, entweder den wunderbaren Charakter seines Sohnes zu beschreiben oder mich nach dir auszuhorchen, liegt der Verdacht doch nahe."

„Das hat er getan?"

„Hat er."

„Und?"

„Und was?"

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Hm, du bist zänkisch, kannst nicht kochen, schlafwandelst und ich würde noch meinen Bestand an Heilkräutern drauflegen, wenn sich jemand findet, der dich nimmt."

„Orophin!"

Er lachte mich an und genug Liebe für mehr als ein Leben schimmerte in seinen Augen. „Das war schon gut so, mein Kind. Thranduil meinte, Legolas sei herrisch, unordentlich, würde ebenfalls schlafwandeln und zuviel Wein trinken. Wir beide können uns also glücklich schätzen, dass wir euch loswerden. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen Platz finden, wo wir euch unterbringen. Thranduil überlegt, mit Celeborn um einen Teil des Düsterwaldes zu verhandeln. Er meint, Lothlorien müsste ebenfalls etwas abgeben, immerhin bist du eine Galadhel."

Das wäre sicher nicht das letzte Wort dazu gewesen, zumal das mit dem Schlafwandeln eindeutig geschwindelt war, doch ein anderes, sehr viel bedeutenderes Geschehen drängte alles andere in den Hintergrund. Erst nur als dunkle Punkte am Horizont zu erkennen, näherten sich die Boten eines Sieges.

Ich erkannte sie ebenso wie Orophin, aber im Gegensatz zu ihm wusste ich auch, was ihre Ankunft zu bedeuten hatte.

„Sie waren siegreich", flüsterte ich und schwächelte beinahe vor Erleichterung.

Kurz darauf kreisten zwei gewaltige Adler über der Stadt, bevor sie auf der Klippe zur Landung ansetzten und vorsichtig ihre kostbare Last ablegten. Gandalf brachte mit Gwaihirs Hilfe die Hobbits in die Obhut von Freunden und Mitstreitern.

Der Krieg war vorbei.

Sauron vernichtet.

o

* * *

o

Helden wie die, deren Rückkehr unmittelbar bevorstand, begrüßte man üblicherweise am Stadttor. Wenn es über dem Pelennor nicht noch immer so bestialisch gestunken hätte, wäre es wohl auch so gekommen, aber das wollte sich niemand antun. Obwohl es mir wahrscheinlich sogar egal gewesen wäre. Aber mich fragte mal wieder niemand. So kam es, dass ich wie auf glühenden Kohlen vor dem großen Tor des Palastes stand und auf die Toröffnung des letzten Verteidigungsrings starrte, durch die jeden Moment die Krieger kommen mussten, die die letzte Schlacht gegen die Dunkle Hand geschlagen hatten, um dem kleinen Hobbit den Weg zu ebnen, der nun noch immer in einem Zustand völliger Erschöpfung in seinem Gemach ruhte.

Orophin hatte sich um ihn gekümmert und ich hatte ihn begleitet. Allerdings war nicht von mir verlangt worden, ihm zur Hand zu gehen. Ich war tatsächlich eine Niete bei der Krankenversorgung, soviel wusste ich inzwischen wieder. Und so hatte ich nur dabeigestanden und die zerbrechliche und sehr leblose Gestalt des Hobbits betrachtet. Es war beinahe nicht zu glauben, dass dieses so winzige und wehrlose Geschöpf dem Ring besser hatte trotzen können als manch großer Krieger. Er hatte Unglaubliches vollbracht und eine ganze Welt konnte ihm nur dankbar sein.

Meine Dankbarkeit stützte sich egoistischer Weise aber zum großen Teil darauf, dass mit der Vernichtung des Ringes auch endlich ein ganz anderes Geschöpf wieder zurückkam. So stand ich also zwischen Orophin und Thranduil und grübelte, wann ich mein Herz an diesen seltsamen Prinzen verloren hatte. Anders konnte man es nicht nennen, auch wenn man noch so fantasievoll nach Umschreibungen suchte.

Meine Überlegungen wurden zu einem trostlosen Chaos, als die ersten Reiter den Torbogen durchquerten. Haldir, Aragorn, Eomer und wer auch immer – meine Augen suchten und fanden schließlich die dunkle Silhouette des Elben, der in den Farben eines Armaethor in diese letzte Schlacht gezogen war. Wenn es überhaupt möglich war, sah er noch atemberaubender aus als ohnehin. Schwarz war eindeutig seine Farbe!

Er war unverletzt, er lächelte und er gehörte mir!

Ich hielt es noch dreißig Sekunden aus, in denen die Reiter bis vor den Palast geritten kamen, dann waren weder Orophin noch Thranduil geistesgegenwärtig genug, mich festzuhalten. Mir war völlig egal, ob Erstgeborene immer Würde simulierten, ob der König Gondors gerade feierlich von Boromir begrüßt wurde oder Gandalf irgendwelche wohlgesetzten Worte von sich geben wollte. Ich wollte mich davon überzeugen, dass es wirklich Legolas war und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste stürmte ich zu ihm.

Mein Held hatte gerade noch Zeit, elegant wie immer aus dem Sattel zu steigen, dann lag ich auch schon in seinen Armen und scherte mich einen Dreck darum, dass wir einige hundert Zuschauer hatten. Legolas wäre nicht der Legolas dieser Welt gewesen, wenn es ihn auch nur einen Deut mehr interessiert hätte. Der Kronprinz des größten und – Galadriel und Celeborn mögen mir verzeihen – auch mächtigsten Elbenreiches Mittelerdes schloss mich in die Arme, lachte einmal auf mich herunter und küsste mich.

Es war ein langer Kuss…

Ein sehr langer Kuss…

Einer von denen, die die Zeit anhalten – zumindest kommt es einem so vor.

„Muss sie nicht atmen?" Thranduils Frage durchdrang den Nebel, der sich über meine Wahrnehmung gelegt hatte.

„Eigentlich schon." Orophins Antwort vertrieb alle Unwirklichkeit endgültig.

Wir trennten uns oder zumindest unsere Lippen und wandten uns wieder der Realität zu. Lauter breit grinsende Menschen, Elben, Hobbits, ein Maia und ein Zwerg umgaben uns. In meiner Gürteltasche rumorte Orli herum, der wohl gerade eben dem Tod durch Zerquetschen zwischen zwei Elben entgangen war.

„Nun weiß ich auch, für wen er so wild gekämpft hat", brummelte der Zwerg vergnügt und zwinkerte mir zu.

Ich beugte mich etwas zu ihm hinunter und klaute ein Stück Tolkien-Text zu seinen Ehren. „Und ich weiß, wer dabei auf ihn aufgepasst hat, Gimli Elbenfreund."

Errötend winkte er ab. Aragorn rettete ihn aus seiner Verlegenheit, in dem er Legolas auf die Schulter schlug und sich dann in Bewegung setzte. „Es war eine lange Reise, die nun zu Ende geht. Wir sollten alle ausruhen, bevor wir wieder zusammenkommen, um die Geschichten zu erzählen, die wir alle erlebt haben."

„Wohl wahr", nickte mein Traumprinz, packte mich an der Hand und zog mich mit sich. „Ein warmes Bad, ein weiches Bett,…"

„Den Rest will ich lieber nicht hören", wurde er von Orophin unterbrochen und fing entgegen seiner Worte sehr gelassen meine flüchtende Ratte auf, die sich keuchend aus der Gürteltasche befreit hatte. Der Vierbeiner ahnte wohl schon, dass ich ihn in den nächsten Stunden ohnehin vor die Tasche und auch vor die Tür meines Schlafgemachs gesetzt hätte.

Bindungen unter Erstgeborenen sind eine völlig unspektakuläre Sache, zumindest was die Umgebung angeht. Es gibt keine Feier, keine öffentlichen Erklärungen, nichts! Nun, _nichts_ stimmt nicht so ganz, es passierte eine ganze Menge und ich konnte zumindest feststellen, dass Legolas kein Elb war, der zu schnellen Erschöpfungszuständen neigte. Außerdem hatte die Liebe meines Lebens satte dreitausend Jahre Zeit gehabt, Erfahrungen zu sammeln, an denen er mich großzügig teilhaben ließ. Woraufhin ich dann allerdings zu Erschöpfungszuständen neigte.

Als wir am nächsten Tag beim gemeinsamen Abendessen im Festsaal des Palastes auftauchten, registrierte meine Familie die Veränderung mit Wohlwollen und alle gossen sich fröhlich einen hinter die Binde. Aragorn erfüllte eine gewisse Wehmut. Wie er mir irgendwann stark alkoholisiert erzählte, vermisste er seine angebetete Arwen ganz fürchterlich und konnte kaum den Tag erwarten, an dem sie endlich in Gondor eintraf. Kurz ging mir die Frage durch den Kopf, ob Aragorn die lange Verlobungszeit wirklich abstinent gewesen war, was Frauen anging. Wenn dem so wäre, hatte Arwen noch Arbeit vor sich. Sie würde einiges bei ihm aufzuholen haben.

Das dauerte allerdings noch einige Wochen. Anderseits hatte er länger als ein halbes Jahrhundert gewartet, darauf kam es dann wohl nicht mehr an. Sie reiste auch nicht alleine, sondern in Begleitung einer größeren Anzahl weiterer Elben, unter denen sich so eindrucksvolle Persönlichkeiten wie Elrond, Glorfindel oder auch die Herrin Galadriel und Herr Celeborn befanden.

Übrigens hatte ich Recht gehabt: Auch Galadriel ritt nicht die Strecke von Lothlorien in einem hauchdünnen Kleid und barfuss. Die ganze Elbengruppe war so robust gekleidet wie alle anderen Krieger auch. Erst bei Aragorns Krönung und zeitgleicher Vermählung mit Arwen, die fast zu schön war um wahr zu sein, wurden die prächtigen Roben aus dem Reisegepäck gekramt und es war ein herrlicher Anblick.

Kurz danach brach Eomer mit dem Rest seiner Krieger auf, um den einbalsamierten Leichnam seines Onkels nach Rohan zu überführen. Eowyn und Boromir, frisch angetraut, begleiteten ihn. Später würden sie zurück nach Ithilien reisen, wo Boromir in Aragorns Namen regieren sollte.

Und auch wir Elben reisten ab. Meine Familie nach Lothlorien, um dort den Umzug vorzubereiten, ich mit meinem Prinzen nach Eryn Lasgalen. Thranduil hatte tatsächlich mit Celeborn eine Vereinbarung getroffen, den früheren Düsterwald so aufzuteilen, dass Legolas in der Mitte platziert würde und ich natürlich mit ihm. Von den Waldmenschen redete keiner, aber sonderlich überrascht war ich davon nicht. Ich hing in einem tränenreichen Abschied meinen von so viel Gefühlsüberschwang überraschten Onkeln an den Hälsen, kroch fast in Orophin hinein vor Wehmut und wurde unter leichter Gewaltanwendung von meinem Gemahl von dannen transportiert. Die nächste Zeit brauchte ich viel Trost bei soviel Abschiedsschmerz, aber Legolas kümmerte sich um Ablenkung.

So fand sich am Ende irgendwie alles zum Guten. Ich wurde sogar die kleine, versoffene Ratte los, denn Orli begleitete Gandalf. Er hatte wohl seine Aufgabe erfüllt, worin auch immer sie bestanden haben mochte. Verstörendeweise vermisste ich den vierbeinigen Säufer sogar etwas.

Ein Jahr ist seitdem vergangen und ich spüre, dass ich immer mehr aus dieser anderen Welt vergesse, aus der ich ursprünglich mal durch ein dummes Versehen hergetrieben wurde. Es verblasst und was bleibt, ist insbesondere ein eigentümliches Gefühl, wenn über unserem Heim ein Gewitter den Grünwald heimsucht.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte ich eine merkwürdige Begegnung, als ich versuchte, meinen Prinzen aufzustöbern, der wieder irgendwo mit Baumaßnahmen beschäftigt war. Legolas hat sehr genaue Vorstellungen von der Ausgestaltung seines Reiches und die geht weit über einfache Holzhütten hinaus. Ein Elb begegnete mir, groß und mit einem prächtigen rötlichen Bart. Er lächelte mich freundlich an, winkte noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann zwischen den Bäumen. Nachdem er gegangen war, kehrte ich nach Hause zurück und begann, diese Geschichte aufzuschreiben.

Die Erinnerung kehrte mit jedem Wort zurück, auch wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass sie bald wieder verblassen wird. Das ist genauso rätselhaft wie Thranduils aus dem Nichts auftauchendes Reisegepäck, parodontosefreie Elbenzähne oder die garantiert haltenden Zöpfe. Man gewöhnt sich einfach dran. Woran man sich irgendwie nicht gewöhnt, ist die fehlende Wasserspülung, aber so wichtig ist mir eine Kloschüssel nun auch nicht, dass ich bei den Valar um eine Rückfahrkarte betteln würde.

Die Geschichte ist jedenfalls zu Ende. Vielleicht wird Legolas sie eines Tages lesen, vielleicht auch unsere Kinder. Nein, keine Spekulationen, die nächste Generation königlicher Waldelben ist noch nicht in Arbeit. Es gibt hier noch sehr viel zu erledigen, bevor dieses Zeitalter sicher genug ist, Nachwuchs zu vertragen.

Außerdem habe ich Zeit.

Schon vergessen?

Ich bin Luthaduial Orophiniell. Die Elbin mit der Traumfigur, den veilchenfarbenen Augen, rabenschwarzen Haaren und dem besten Ehemann von allen.

o

* * *

o

_Luthaduial legte sorgfältig die Schreibfeder beiseite, pustete über das letzte beschriebene Blatt des silberbeschlagenen Buches und klappte es dann zu. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, die Legolas so gerne küsste._

_Er hatte sie beobachtet an den letzten Abenden, wenn sie sich an den Tisch setzte und im Schein einer der Öllampen Seite um Seite mit ihrer gleichmäßigen Handschrift füllte. Legolas beobachtete seine Gefährtin gerne, er liebte den Anblick ihrer feingeschwungenen Augenbrauen, das Leuchten in ihren Augen, das so wechselhaft von den Geschehnissen zeugte, die sie niederschrieb._

_„Fertig", verkündete sie und richtete ihren Blick auf ihn. „Du kannst es lesen, wenn du möchtest."_

_„Nicht jetzt", lächelte er und erhob sich, um zu ihr zu gehen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen. „Ich glaube, wir bekommen ein Gewitter."_

_Sofort runzelte sie die Stirn und sah beunruhigt zum Fenster. Blitze machten ihr Angst und ihm im Stillen auch. Er würde es nicht überleben, wenn sie eines Tages auf die gleiche Weise verschwinden würde, in der sie von den Valar so überraschend in diese Welt gebracht wurde. _

_„Hm", machte sie und runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Ich denke, ich brauche Ablenkung."_

_Lachend zog er sie mit sich und sie verließen den Wohnraum, wo das Silberbuch im Schein der Lampe schimmerte. Es gab eine Ablenkung, die sie jedes Gewitter vergessen lassen würde._

_Finis_

_o_

**feanen**: CD angekommen. Ich dank dir herzlich. Was kann ich dir denn mal Gutes tun? Bilder aus Neuseeland sind leider nicht dabei – seufz-. Nein, Hdr-Fan werden sie nicht akzeptieren. Oder du machst eine Firma auf, die deutsche Fans betreut. Wär doch was.

Die Thranduil-Falt-Szene sollte ich mir wohl besser für den Heiler aufsparen. Da bekommt er noch genug Anlass, sich aufzuregen. Ich weiß wohl auch schon, wen er sich vornehmen wird.

**anu**: Nicht auf die Finger hauen – Heiler ruf – doch nicht wegen so was! Wenn du es gelesen hast und auch noch Spaß dabei hattest, ist doch schön genug. Jetzt schon die Finger und ich hoffe, es war nicht zu enttäuschen, wie so eine Elbenhochzeit hier abgeht.

**Telepmauriel**: Nö, fand ich nicht beleidigend. Ich schreib ja sonst wirklich nur sehr gedrosselt in den Romanzenbereich rein. Ist nicht mein Ding, die tiefen Gefühle zu beschreiben und ich bewundere alle, die das können. Deswegen hatte Amélie ja auch so ein sadistisches Vergnügen daran, mir diese Challenge aufs Auge zu drücken. Wobei sie mit der MarySue dann doch übertrieben hat. Hah! –Amélie nochmal böse anschnaubt - Seltsamerweise lese ich für mein Leben gerne so richtige Romanzen mit allem drum und dran. Schade, dass es nicht ganz so viele davon gibt.

Die großen Elbenjungs sind nett, gelle? Ich hab es auch immer vor Augen diese Rumsteherei, Schreierei und Hoffnung, dass die beiden im Zelt auch reagieren.

**Cass**: Hi, Cass! Lass dich drücken. Das Bild ist einfach so passend, dass ich erstmal einen Kaffee brauchte und dann staunend drauf geschaut habe. Sowas von treffend, sogar dieses weiße Tierchen geht mit Phantasie als Orli durch. Ich hab es sofort abgespeichert. Wahnsinn, danke dir vielmals. Wenn ein Blitz nach Mittelerde frei wird, reservier ich ihn dir.

**Vypox**: Wie immer an anderem Ort meinen Dank und überhaupt. Dich erwartet übrigens noch eine längere Abhandlung zu deiner längeren Abhandlung. Ja, jetzt wird es philosophisch. Hach, ich liebe das.

**Kaya**** Unazuki**: Ich versteh ja nicht, warum immer alle schreiend die Flucht ergreifen, wenn die Rhunar-Heiler ihre Mittelchen auspacken. Hey, die Heilung funktioniert doch. Gut, manchmal ist es schmerzhafter als die Krankheit selber, aber der Erfolg zählt. Im Sinne des Story-Titels – Zähne zusammen und durch. Es könnte doch schlimmer sein, wenn Elrond zum Beispiel die Kräutertees auspackt.

**Frenze**: Dazu sag ich jetzt nix. Einfach im Unterricht das Kap lesen. Wobei, ich hätte es wohl in Mathe gemacht. Hab ich immer für SEHR unwichtig gehalten – hüstel -. Oder Sozialwissenschaften. Der Vergleich mit dem Kakao ist schön. Ich mag den auch, und die Story damit gleichzusetzen, hat mich echt gefreut.

**Annchen**: Das ist hier so ein Problem. Immer wenn du mehr als zwei gleichen Zeichen hintereinander setzt, schneidet sie einfach weg. Ich hab nicht die geringste Ahnung, was für einen sittlichen Nährwert das wohl haben soll. Bin auch schon dran verzweifelt, bis ich es dann gemerkt hatte.

Jaja, das Glorfindel-Rätsel. Das steht eigentlich, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, nirgendwo. Andererseits hat Tolkien wohl mal an einer Stelle verkündet, dass elbische Namen niemals doppelt vergeben werden (was bei Rumil ja auch nicht hinkommt), und deswegen streitet man jetzt allenthalben, ob Glorfindel der verkokelte Glorfindel ist oder vielleicht doch ein anderer. Die Mehrheit tendiert wohl zu der Grillkohle-Lösung. Ich auch, ich liebe nämlich die Anspielungen auf seine Vergangenheit und will sie nicht missen. Also ist er bei mir der wiedergeborene Elb aus Gondolin.

Ich bemühe mich eigentlich immer, die story so gut wie fertig zu haben, wenn ich mit dem Posten beginne. Hier bei einer so kurzen hat das auch ganz gut funktioniert. Dann bleibt immer viel Zeit, noch an den Einzelheiten rumzufeilen. Bei der letzten Heiler klappte das nicht so gut, deswegen gab es auch mal Verzögerungen mit dem Posten. Ich hasse das, ist einfach so. Stört mich ja selber, wenn ich eine Story lese und ewig auf die Fortsetzung warten muss.

**TOD**: Wer will sie nicht? –kicher- Und ich befürchte auch, dass du Recht hast. Diese Storys gibt es mit Sicherheit und das dürften dann noch die harmloseren Exemplare sein. Mir sind schon ganz andere untergekommen, bei denen ich erst dachte, ich hätte vielleicht einen Gehirnschaden und Halluzinationen. So ist das nun mal. Andererseits finde ich es doch schon glatt bewundernd, zu was für Sachen das Hirn fähig ist. Und ja, Heiler 4 kommt, aber nicht im November. Eher als Weihnachtspräsent.

**Sarah0683 zu 7**: Das kenn ich. Der große Tanzmeister bin ich nun auch nicht. Zugucken hat ja bekanntlich auch so seine Reize. Außerdem ist es entweder grottenleer auf der Tanzfläche oder alles knüllt sich zusammen, bis man nicht mehr weiß, wessen Deo man gerade einatmet.

Ja, die Lorien-Brüder sind eine ausgesprochen nette Familie und es wäre irgendwie tragisch, wenn man nur verwandtschaftlich mit ihnen verkehren könnte – hüstel – Hier in der Story sind sie auch alle noch für die ein oder andere Turnübung zu haben. Tu dir also keinen Zwang an.

**Sarah0683 zu 8**: Siehste, im Film fand ich es zwar nett, Elrond nochmal zu sehen, wobei ich mich gefragt habe, wo er denn dann abgeblieben ist. Ich mein, Imladris ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke. Wo war der Kerl, als die Randale auf dem Pelennor losging? Der kann unmöglich nur wegen dem runderneuerten Schwert monatelang durch die Gegend geritten sein und dann auch wieder zurück mit der ganzen Bruchtal-Bande nach Minas Tirith, um da die Tochter abzuliefern. Unlogisch, nicht wahr?

Noch ein Rumil-Fan? Himmel, was hab ich denn mit dem Elb jetzt wieder angerichtet!

**Sarah0683 zu 9**: Erstmal zum Brandybuck. Ist auf jeden Fall die englische Version. Und da wird er eindeutig mit einem U geschrieben. Find ich persönlich auch schöner. Er ist doch kein Starkbier, obwohl er es wohl nicht verachten würde.

Es ist Manwe, dann noch Varda und gelegentlich Mandos, der gerade Stress mit seiner Frau Vaire hat. Naja, kommt in den besten Valar-Familien vor.

So, wahrscheinlich muss Haldir seinem Bruder erklären, warum er zwar das liebe Töchterchen wiedergefunden hat, das aber fröhlich mit dem Düsterwaldprinzen rummacht und Orophin sich demnächst Schwiegervater nennen darf. Auch nicht ganz so einfach. Sie ist immerhin Einzelkind und Daddy liebt sie sehr. Und Ceredhel darf leben. Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum ich so einen Typen extra für einen Kurzauftritt erfunden habe, aber vielleicht klau ich demnächst mal bei mir selbst und bau ihn irgendwo ein. Keine Ahnung, wo das sein könnte.

**Nochmal**** Annchen**: Keine Sorge wegen der 3tsd. Und was den Montag angeht, ich hab nicht frei –seufz- Nein, leider nicht, es wird auch noch etwas dauern, bis Heiler 4 kommt. Gib mir Zeit, damit es auch alles stimmt. Gerade Lorien und Celeborn braucht Ruhe zum Schreiben. Ich frag mich sowieso, was passiert, wenn ich Celeborn in die Mangel nehme. Eine Schlaftablette ist er dann jedenfalls nicht mehr. Frag Amélie, die kennt eine Story von Haldir und seiner Köchin von mir, in der Celeborn auch schon nicht das Sandmännchen ist.

Die Oscars sind ohne Urkunde aber mit einer Menge Spaß. Ich fand es nett, überhaupt nominiert zu sein. Keine Ahnung, ob nächstes Jahr wieder einer verliehen wird. Es sind eine Menge gute Storys seitdem erschienen und schön wäre es für die Autoren allemal.

Ach, am besten machen wir aus dir auch eine Elbin und dann ist das eh egal, ob Legolas wiedergeboren wird. Nach den ersten hundert Jahren fragt kein Aas mehr nach dem Alter –smile-


End file.
